Este es Harry?
by BGM
Summary: "Después de un curso en el colegio Howarts, Harry descubre que tiene que pasar las vacaciones con Malfoy. ¿Como seran? H/D *WARNING*SLASH!!
1. Prologue

Harry, Harry, Harry  
  
Espero que os guste este Nuevo fic. Va a ser un Harry/Draco, o sea que si no os gusta, no lo leáis.  
  
Resumen.: ¿Qué pasaría, si Harry, venciese a Voldemort estando en su sexto año? ¿Qué pasaría, si su padrino fuera liberado, y Harry se pudiese ir a vivir con él? ¿Cómo cambiaría esto en el estilo de vida de Harry? Todo esto y mucho más en los capítulos.  
  
Nota: Aquí no voy a poner nada de Quiddiht. Imaginar, que Griffindor gana todos los partidos y ya esta. Por que si escribiese, haría eso..  
  
PROLOGO  
  
Harry acaba de terminar su quinto año. Pero desde ese momento, su vida cambiaba. Habían derrotado a Voldemort. Después de dos años insufribles, de millones de victimas, Harry, había conseguido derrotar a Voldemort. Había podido vengar a sus padres y a todas las muertas causado por él. Cuando se enteró de que Ahora, todo el mundo estaba a salvo. Sirius, había sido y Harry podía irse a vivir ahora con él. Habían echo un juicio al que Harry no pudo ir por que estaba hospitalizado. Aunque estuviese bien, los profesores no le dejaban moverse. Como habián perdido muchas clases durante su  
  
*** *** *** Harry acaba de bajar del tren cuando fue atropellado por un montón de periodista que querían hablar con él. -Señor Potter. De la revista "el mundo en directo" ¿Cómo se encuentra después de haber vencido de nuevo al Mago más poderoso del mundo? -Señor Potter. ¿Cómo se encuentra al saber que su padrino, el supuesto traidor de sus padres no lo era? -Señor Potter. -Señor Potter. Harry no contestaba a ninguna pregunta y buscaba desesperadamente a Sirius. Hasta que lo encontró que estaba apoyado en una columna con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo. Se notaba que llevaba tiempo comiendo bien, por que ahora se les notaba los músculos, que estaban bien formados, e iba muy bien vestido. Harry le echo una mirada mala y su sonrisa desapareció en un instante. Entonces, los periodistas vieron a su padrino y fueron corriendo dejando a Harry solo. -Señor Black, ¿Cómo se encuentra al saber que ahora va a poder cuidar del hijo de su mejor amigo? -Señor Black. -Señor Black. Ahora era Harry el que se reía a gusto. -Me gustaría contestarles a las preguntas, pero tengo deberes que hacer. Entonces, salió de entre la multitud, y fue hacía Harry, que dejo sus cosas en el suelo, y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su padrino. Un montón de cámaras echaban fotos a tal escena romántica. -¿Qué tal Harry? -¡Excelente! -le contesto con entusiasmo. -Me alegro, pero será mejor que nos vallamos cuanto antes. No me gustan los periodistas. -A mi, aún menos. Sirius cogió las cosas de Harry y se fueron. Mientras salían, se iba despidiendo de muchos amigos que esperaban en la entrada de la estación. -Veo Potter, que han liberado a tu padrino -dijo una voz arrastrada. -Hola Malfoy. -dijo secamente antes de darse la vuelta. -¿Querías algo? -le dijo descortésmente. -No, tan solo felicitarte por tener a alguien de sangre-limpia con quien vivir. -Gracias Malfoy. Yo te felicito por no volverte como tu padre, aunque ahora. este muerto, y tu madre en un sanatorio. -le contestó fríamente.- Bueno. será mejor que me valla. Sirius me espera. ¡Ah! ¡Ostras que moto! -Exclamo Harry. -¿de donde la ha sacado? Bueno, me voy Malfoy. ya nos veremos el próximo año. Adiós. Y dicho esto, se marchó rápidamente hacía Sirius. -¿de donde la has sacado? -pregunto entusiasmado. -Era mía. Hagrid la había guardado. -Que chulada. -¿montamos? -pregunto Sirius. -¡Si! Y dicho esto, se montaron y se fueron. 


	2. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1  
  
Al fin pararon en frente de una casa enorme.  
  
-Ha sido alucinante -dijo Harry mientras se bajaba y con cara de velocidad. -¿Esta es tu casa?  
  
-Si, esta es. Ya se que le es poco, pero.  
  
-Es enorme -dijo Harry maravillado.  
  
-Bien, entremos.  
  
Era una casa gigante, con un montón de habitaciones por todas partes.  
  
Entonces Sirius se le quedo mirando.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Nada. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero. -le miro de arriba abajo.  
  
-Pero ¿qué?  
  
-Pero. -le siguió mirando.  
  
-Pero ¡¿Qué?!  
  
-Que a tus años,. bueno, que estaba un poco más relleno. más musculoso. Si, eso es lo que te falta. Harry le miró desconcertado. Tenía razón, pero no se había preguntado de eso nunca, y ahora que pensaba, tenía razón, estaría mucho mejor más relleno. más musculoso. ¡Pero que estoy pensando!  
  
Sirius le miraba extrañado.  
  
-Yo pienso, que si te entrenarás un poco. No se. -Sirius le cogió del brazo y le apretó un poco -Si. si te entrañaras un poco, mejorarías los músculos que sacas de quiddicth. ¿Te gustaría entrenar?  
  
Harry le miró desconfiado, extrañado pero sonriente.  
  
-¿Para que quiero entrenar?  
  
-Bueno. tus hormonas te lo agradecerían en este curso.  
  
-¿Ah?  
  
-Pues eso, ahora que te haces mayor, pues eso. -Sirius no sabía explicarlo.  
  
-Ya, ya, que te comprendo. ¿Me entrenarías? -dijo riendose  
  
Sirius abrió los ojos como platos.  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-¡Claro!  
  
-¡Estupendo! Mañana empezamos ¿Vale? ¡Ah! Y si quieres, te puedo enseñar a defenderte. Cuando era pequeño, me enseñaron las técnicas muggles, Karate.  
  
-Si, que guay -dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Ven, te enseñare donde duermes.  
  
** ** ** **  
  
En la cena.  
  
-Harry, Remus va a venir a vivir aquí. Y quería decirte que si no te importa que venga.  
  
-¿qué? ¡Como me va a importar! ¡Estas loco! ¿Cuándo viene?  
  
Sirius se rió.  
  
-Dentro de un mes vendrá. Tiene que hacer unos asuntos pendientes y vendrá.  
  
-¡Que bien!  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Al día siguiente.  
  
-Harry. Harry. despierta, venga. tenemos que salir a entrenar.  
  
Harry gruñó.  
  
-Que son. ¡son las 6 de la mañana!  
  
-Si Harry, lo son, pero te queda un buen día de entrenamiento.  
  
-Ya voy. ya voy. Ahora bajo.  
  
-Ponte un chándal. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-Si, si.  
  
Al poco, Harry ya estaba abajo con Sirius.  
  
-Bien. Vamos a correr 5 Km. Cada día aumentaremos medio y así te irás acostumbrando.  
  
Harry asintió y fueron a correr. Llevarían unos 3 Km. ya volviendo para casa, Harry se paró, respirando entrecortadamente.  
  
-Sirius. ya no puedo más. es imposible. estoy agotado.  
  
Sirius, que no parecía en lo más mínimo cansado le dijo:  
  
-Venga Harry, solo quedan dos kilómetros. Luego me lo agradecerás.  
  
-Si ya. -dijo mientras reanudaban la marcha.  
  
Cuando llegaron, Harry fue corriendo a beber agua.  
  
-No Harry!  
  
-Sirius, me estoy muriendo de sed.  
  
-Ya beberás luego. Cuando hayamos terminado.  
  
-¡Que! ¿¡Aún más!?  
  
-Claro. Faltan las flexiones y los estiramientos.  
  
-¡No.!  
  
Y empezaron a hacer estiramientos.  
  
-Sirius.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-No puedo más.  
  
Al rato.  
  
-Sirius.  
  
-¿qué?  
  
-Estoy cansado.  
  
Al poco.  
  
-Sirius.  
  
-¡¡¡QUE!!!  
  
-Nada.  
  
Harry no se volvió a quejar. Sobre las 10, terminaron de entrenar.  
  
** ** **  
  
Los días continuaron así. Harry empezaba a notar la diferencia. Al estar 3 horas, a veces 4 entrenando, se le empezaba a notar los músculos. Los entrenamientos de Karate los dejaban para la noche. Estaban unas 3 horas haciéndolas.  
  
** ** **  
  
-¡Remus! -Gritó Harry cuando Sirius abrió la puerta.  
  
Corrió hacía él, y le dio un gran abrazo.  
  
-Ya, ya, que me aplastas.  
  
FIN DEL CAPI  
  
············································································ ················································ Ya se que los capitulos son mi cortos, pero es que la historia en si es muy corta. Tiene alrededor de 12000 palabras. Como solo he tenido dos reviews (¡gracias!) no los contesto. Lo are mas tarde 


	3. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2  
  
  
  
Y los días continuaron así. Remus se había unido a entrenar son Sirius y Harry. Los periodistas no paraban de pasar por casa para hacer entrevistas. Sirius tuvo que cambiar de camino para que los periodistas no les molestasen mientras entrenaban, por que en "El Profeta", ya había salido un articulo en el que hablaban de él y de su padrino.  
  
-Harry, debes llamar a tus amigos para hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños.  
  
-¿Fiesta?  
  
-Claro.  
  
-Eh. ¿Sirius?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Que no quiero hacer fiesta de cumpleaños.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?  
  
-No se, por que no quiero. El próximo año, ¿Vale?  
  
-Pero Harry.  
  
-Nada de peros.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Harry no quería hacer fiesta de cumpleaños. No sabía por que, solo que no le apetecía. Sirius no dijo nada. Los días pasaron y un día antes del cumpleaños, Sirius le dijo.  
  
-Bien, si no quieres hacer fiesta de cumpleaños, no te privaras de un regalo, ¿no? Y se cual va a ser.  
  
-No tienes que molestarte, Sirius.  
  
-Si tiene que molestarse -interrumpió Remus -Y yo también te voy a hacer uno. Entre los dos te compraremos un par de regalos. ¿Vale? Harry pareció que lo meditaba.  
  
-¡Vale!  
  
-Bien, pues hoy iremos a comprártelo. Vamos a ir a los grandes almacenes, y te vamos a comprar toneladas de ropa.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!  
  
-pues eso. Llevarás ropa buena y de tu talla. Y ahora que tu cuerpo tiene forma, tienes que lucirlo.  
  
Harry se ruborizo.  
  
-No te preocupes. Nosotros, a tus años éramos así. Ahora eres idéntico a tu padre. Solo te falta la ropa, que hoy mismo te la vamos a comprar. Vete a vestirte y saldremos ahora.  
  
Harry no puso ninguna objeción, y fue a vestirse. Luego bajo. ** ** **  
  
Después, pararon en unos grandes almacenes. Su nombre lo decía todo. Era gigante. Luego, pararon en una tienda de ropa deportiva.  
  
-Bien, aquí compraremos alguna camiseta y algunos playeros. Entraron y empezaron a buscar cosas. Así hicieron en las demás tiendas. Al final de todo, llevaban unas 45 bolsas. Como eran muchas para llevar, las hicieron más pequeñas y se las metieron en el bolsillo. Mientras habían estado haciendo las compras, Harry apuntaba todas las cosas que le habían regalado. La lista decía así:  
  
6 Pares de deportivas de todas clases. 2 Conjuntos deportivos. 12 Camisetas de manga corta. 13 Camisetas de tirantes anchos. 9 Camisas 7 Pantalones normales. 9 Pantalones anchos. 4Pantalones apretados. 2Pantalones de cuero. 5Pantalones piratas. 2Chaqueta vaquera. 1Chupa con cremalleras. XRopa interior. 4Cinturones de cuero. 2Cinturones con pinchos. 1Pulseras de pinchos. 1Collar con un diente de dragón. 1Anillo gordos de acero. 1Botas de piel de dragón. 2Parasudores. 1Gafas de Sol 1Lentillas normales. 2Lentillas de colores: Azules, moradas y grises.  
  
Harry estaba agotado de probarse ropas.  
  
-Sirius, Remus, estoy agotado.  
  
-Si, Harry, ya hemos terminado. Ahora solo queda tu último regalo, que lo recibirás mañana. ¿Vale?  
  
-¡Claro!  
  
Al día siguiente, unas lechuzas levantaron a Harry.  
  
-Déjame dormir, por favor, tengo sueño. Ya voy. ¡Ah! Que susto me habéis dado -les dijo a las lechuzas.  
  
Cogió un paquete. Era de Hagrid. Le mandaba unas galletas. Luego cogió una carta, era de Hermione.  
  
Hola Harry: ¿Qué tal? Espero que te lo estés pasando bien con Sirius. Cuando vallamos el próximo día a Hosdmade, te compraré junto a Ron, algo que quieras, ¿Vale? Bueno, no se que contarte. Un beso, Hermione.  
  
Otra era la de Howarts. Luego cogió la de Ron. Decía básicamente lo mismo. Y cogió el último paquete. Era alargado y delgado. Harry abrió la boca. Ya había recibido antes un paquete muy parecido. Rápidamente lo desenvolvió y abrió doblemente la boca.  
  
Era una escoba brillante y bien pulida. Dio la vuelta al palo. Sintió una corriente helada en sus dedos. En la parte superior vio reflejado en letras grises y brillantes: "Saeta de Hielo".  
  
La dejó encima de la cama, y bajo corriendo a toda pastilla a la cocina donde Sirius y Remus tomaban un café de pie.  
  
-Hola Harry.  
  
Harry no contesto y se tiró encima de los dos dándoles un abrazo gigante. Las tazas salieron volando y se rompieron en el suelo mientras Sirius y Remus se caían al suelo debajo de Harry.  
  
-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias y gracias!  
  
Después de los abrazos de Harry, éste se quito.  
  
-Muchas gracias, gracias y gracias.  
  
-De nada Harry.  
  
Después de admirar su "saeta de Hielo" Fue de nuevo abajo.  
  
-Oye Sirius. ¿Puede venir Ron a pasar el resto de verano aquí?  
  
-Claro.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
  
-¡Hola Ron! -Harry fue a dar un abrazo a Ron, pero este no le contestaba y se le había quedado con la boca abierta. -¿Qué pasa Ron? ¿Ron? ¡Ronald!  
  
-¡Sirius! -dijo moviendo la cabeza hacía al padrino de Harry -¿dónde esta Harry?  
  
-Que soy yo, Ron.  
  
-Que vas a ser tú. Harry tiene menos. -dijo mientras tocaba los brazos de Harry -menos. ¡menos!  
  
-Ron, este es Harry. Ha cambiado un poco, lo que pasa es que él no se da cuenta.  
  
-¿eres tu?  
  
-¡Harry! -eran los gemelos Weasley.  
  
-Quería decirte que si dejabas a Fred y George que se quedasen también aquí. Solo durante una semana, mientras mis padres hacen unos arreglos en casa.  
  
-¡Claro! -dijo Sirius. -Si tú quieres, Harry.  
  
-¡Si! ¡Hola Fred, George!  
  
-Ron, ¿quién es él? No me dijiste que iba a venir otro amigo de Harry. ¿Por cierto, donde esta él?  
  
-Fred, George, que soy yo.  
  
Éstos se acercaron a Harry y le cogieron del brazo.  
  
-Harry.  
  
-.tiene.  
  
-.menos.  
  
-.menos.  
  
- ¡Menos! -exclamaron los dos.  
  
-Fred, George, Harry es él. -Ahora volviéndose a Harry -¿cómo has echo eso?  
  
-dijo señalando a Harry los músculos.  
  
-Ya lo explicaré. ¿Entramos?  
  
-Si. Esta casa parece un castillo. -exclamaron los Weasley a la vez.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Mientras los gemelos deshacían las maletas en un cuarto, Ron las deshacía en el cuarto de Harry.  
  
-Y dime Harry ¿Cómo has te han salido. eso, ya sabes?  
  
Harry se rió.  
  
-Fue gracias a Sirius. El me dijo que mis hormonas me lo agradecerían, y que solo me faltaba esto para parecerme a mi padre a mis años. Me entrenó, y me ha enseñado Karate.  
  
-Sabes que me vas a avergonzar cuando lleguemos a Howarts.  
  
-Uhmm, y ¿por que no entrenas con nosotros este mes?  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-¡Claro! Cuando vallamos a Howarts, estarás igual que yo ahora. Pero debo advertirte que los entrenamientos son muy duros. Yo el primer día me morí de cansancio.  
  
-No importa. ¿Te imaginas? Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, los tíos más buenos y sexys de Howarts. Se miraron y se echaron a reír a carcajadas.  
  
-¿Sabes? Sirius y Remus, me compraron un montón de ropa nueva y súper guay.  
  
-¿si? Haber.  
  
Harry se la enseño.  
  
-Que conste que no me vas a avergonzar en esto, por que mis padres me han comprado también, un montón de ropa. Desde que le subieron el sueldo por ayudar en la lucha contra Voldemort, no nos tenemos que preocupar por el dinero.  
  
Harry sonrió abiertamente.  
  
-Si, y además, tengo que decir que se parece mucho a tu ropa. ¿Dónde la compraste?  
  
-En los grandes almacenes.  
  
-¡Yo también!  
  
- ¡Ah! Y no te creerás lo que también me han regalado.  
  
-¿El que?  
  
-Míralo con tus propios ojos.  
  
Harry sacó la saeta de su armario y se la enseño. Ron abrió los ojos de par en par.  
  
Después de mucho enseñársela y simular que la volaba bajaron a cenar.  
  
-Sirius, Me ha dicho Ron, que también quiere entrenar con nosotros.  
  
-De acuerdo. Mañana a las 6, los dos despiertos.  
  
-¡¿A las 6?!  
  
-Te lo dije.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Por la noche, Ron le pregunto.  
  
-Me dijo Sirius que no querías hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿por qué?  
  
-No se, no tenía ganas. -Harry no sabía por que, pero no le apetecía hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños. Ahora que tenía la posibilidad, no quería, pero no tenia ni idea por que. Suponia que era por que no estaba acostumbrado a tales atenciones.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Ron empezó los entrenamientos. Le costaba un poco, pero pronto se adaptó y seguía el ritmo de Harry, Sirius y Remus.  
  
A las clases de Karate también se adapto bien. Fred y George, no se apuntaron a los entrenamientos, pero si a las clases de Karate. Decían que tenían que aprender a defenderse por si alguien quería entra a robar en su tienda de bromas.  
  
*** *** Harry se lo pasó muy bien la semana en la que estaban Fred y George, por que no paraban de hacer tonterías. Al terminar la semana se fueron.  
  
*** ***  
  
-Oye Remus, ¿me podrías dejar tu varita?  
  
-¿mi varita? ¿Para que?  
  
-Es que quiero practicar unos hechizos que he encontrado en un libro, y como pensaran que eres tu el que esta utilizando la varita, no me dirán nada. - Vio la cara de Remus que no estaba muy convencido -Si quieres puedes mirarme. Aún más, podrías enseñarme ha hacerlos. Si te parece bien.  
  
Lupin lo meditó.  
  
-De acuerdo. De paso, si quieres te enseño alguna cosa con Ron.  
  
-¿de verdad lo harías? -dijo Harry ilusionado  
  
-Claro.  
  
-¡Bien!  
  
Al final, el verano resulto estar ocupado por entrenamientos, clases de Karate y por clases de DCAO, encantamientos y Transformaciones. Harry había convencido a Remus, para que les enseñase muchas cosas, y claro, como se iba a negar. Junto con Sirius, les enseñaron muchas cosas. Sirius les enseño como sonreír y guiñar el ojo, para que conquistaran a las chicas. Los periodistas seguían rondando por la casa, pero solo les podían ver cuando hacían flexiones. Remus fue al callejón Diagon, y les compraron las cosas de la escuela. *** *** Y terminó el verano. Esa noche, prepararon las mochilas.  
  
-Tienes razón Ron, es verdad que tu ropa se parece mucho a la mía. Cuando lleguemos a Howarts, vamos a sorprender mucho a todos. Aparte, de que hemos cambiado mucho. Mira esta foto, y míranos ahora. No parecemos nosotros. Tu lo único que te pareces es por el pelo.  
  
-Anda que tu. -Dijo restregando sus manos por el pelo de Harry.  
  
-Mañana tenemos que ir pronto a la estación. Nos meteremos en un vagón para que nadie nos vea. Así, les sorprenderemos. Como Hermione estará en el vagón de los prefectos, no se preocupara.  
  
-Te imaginas la cara de Malfoy, cuando intente pegarse con nosotros, no pueda. Bueno, contigo si que Lo podrá, por que tú llevas un mes de adelanto. Pero yo tampoco me quedo atrás.  
  
-Si, quedará espantado. Como entrenamos todos los días un montón de horas, me dijo Sirius, que tranquilamente, podíamos conseguir ya cinturón negro.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Por la mañana, Harry y Ron se pusieron bastantes decentes.  
  
Ron, unos pantalones normales negro y una camiseta blanca y gris, que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura, con un letra china dibujada. Unas playeras blancas y negras. Una pulsera de cuero, y unas gafas de sol que le había prestado Harry.  
  
Harry, unos pantalones anchos pero de color negro. Una camisa larga también negra con tres botones desabrochados. Se había puesto también, su colgante de diente de Dragón, las gafas de sol (con las lentillas) y un anillo en el dedo gordo de la mano derecha.  
  
Al bajar, Sirius y Remus se les quedaron mirando.  
  
-Estáis impresionantes. -Dijo Sirius.  
  
-Gracias -dijeron los dos sonrientes.  
  
*** *** En el compartimiento.  
  
-Vamos a conquistar a todas las chicas de Howarts. -dijo Ron en tono soñador.  
  
Harry se rió.  
  
-Espero que no venga na.  
  
La puerta del compartimiento se abrió.  
  
-Por hablar.  
  
Era Malfoy con Crabe y Goile. Draco, había conseguido que sus Crabe y Goile, no fuesen mortifagos. Y además, fue como un tutor, por que les enseño en todas las materias para que mejorasen. Había logrado que se les metiese algo en sus cabezas de alcornoque, aunque aún así, no sabían hacer nada por si mismo.  
  
Malfoy se quedó mirando un momento a los dos con los ojos abiertos, se extrañó al ver a Harry le miró como si no le conociese.  
  
-Eh Weasley, ¿dónde esta cabeza rajada? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que tu amigo se ha ido por que no quería dañar su imagen de famoso andando con gente como tu?  
  
Ron se iba a levantar, pero Harry hizo un leve gesto con la mano, y sonrió mientras se levantaba.  
  
Se puso enfrente de Malfoy, acercándose hasta que sus frentes y sus narices se chocaban.  
  
-Escucha Malfoy. Como este curso te atrevas a decir algo a Ron o a Hermione, te las verás conmigo. ¿Entendiste?  
  
-¿y tu quien te crees que eres?  
  
-Alguien que no querrías tener de enemigo. O sea, ten cuidado con lo que haces. -le advirtió Harry.  
  
Ron, Malfoy, Crabe y Goile, se asustaron. La mirada de Harry era fría y dura, pero se reflejaba el fuego en sus ojos.  
  
-No se quien eres -dijo Malfoy -Pero tu tampoco querrás tenerme de enemigo. -y dicho esto se marchó.  
  
Harry cerró la puerta, y se echaron a reír.  
  
-Harry, dabas miedo. Esa mirada que le echaste a Malfoy, era igual que la de Snape.  
  
-Me la enseño Sirius. Dijo que era para que se la hiciese a Malfoy y a Snape. Y ha funcionado.  
  
-¡eh! Pero has visto, le ha costado reconóceme, Y a ti no lo ha hecho. No sabe quien eres.  
  
-¡Si! Ya veras cuando se entere.  
  
Se estuvieron riendo durante todo el camino. Hablaron de cómo gastar bromas a los de Slytherin. Y sobre todo, en como conquistar a las chicas. En fin, que a partir de este año, todo iba a ser diferente. Se acababa de hacer de noche cuando llegaban a la estación.  
  
-Espera Harry. Vamos a ser los últimos. Para que no nos vean.  
  
-Vale.  
  
Esperaron a que se fueran todos, y fueron al castillo.  
  
-Acuérdate de la sonrisa y el guiño. ¡Aya vamos! Nadie les había visto todavía menos los que estaban al lado de ellos, que fruncían el ceño. Hermione se acercó y se sentó.  
  
-¡Ron! -Dijo mirando a éste -¿qué tal? Ya se ve que bien. Casi no te he reconocido. Casi no os encuentro, menos mal por el pelo, que si no. ¿Cómo.?  
  
-Una larga historia. Tu tampoco estas mal.  
  
Hermione había crecido. Se había cortado el pelo y lo llevaba bien peinado. Tenía unas mechas oscuras en el pelo. Y su cuerpo había madurado haciéndose más visible. Se podía decir que era la chica más guapa de Howarts y sin exagerar. Incluso la gente se había dado cuenta, por que se le había quedado mirando.  
  
-Oye. -dijo mirando alrededor- ¿Dónde esta Harry?  
  
-¿Por que no miras al lado tuya? -dijo una voz.  
  
Hermione miro a su lado.  
  
-¿Ah? ¿Quién eres tú?  
  
-Yo, Herm, Harry.  
  
-¿tu eres Harry? -dijo impresionada.  
  
-Si.  
  
Se quedó un momento sin habla.  
  
-¿qué ocurre, Herm?  
  
-O me lo parece a mí, o sois. un poco. no se. más fuertes. Ron y Harry se rieron.  
  
-¿De que os reís? A ninguno de los dos se os reconoce. ¿Qué habéis echo? ¿Os han preparado una poción o algo? ¿O que pasa?  
  
-Hemos pasado un mes juntos. bueno, ya te lo contaremos, que empieza la selección.  
  
Al terminar la selección, Dumbledore se levantó, y habló:  
  
-Buenas noches a todos, viejos y nuevos alumnos. Quiero. -y empezó a decir todas las normas y lo que dice siempre- Y a la vez, quiero dar las gracias a las personas que derrotaron a Voldemort. Sobre todo a Harry Potter, que dio fin a la batalla. Si podéis acercaros. -dijo Dumbledore señalando a la mesa de Griffindor sin encontrar a Harry ni a Ron.  
  
-Señorita Granger, ¿me podría decir donde se encuentra el señor Potter y el señor Weasley?  
  
Ron y Harry, no se habían movido por que no querían salir. Todas las cabezas se movieron a la mesa de Griffindor buscando a los dos.  
  
-Ahora vamos, profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione hizo que se levantaran y fueron a la mesa de los profesores. Todos los alumnos estaban sorprendidos. No conocían a ninguno de los tres. Habían cambiado mucho. Malfoy abrió los ojos de par en par.  
  
-¿Ese era el Harry Potter que me miró de. de. de esa forma en el tren.? ¿Es.es ese? ¿Ese que tiene. que es. tiene.?-se pregunto alucinando para si mismo.  
  
Cuando se acercaron a la mesa, Dumbledore les dijo:  
  
-¿sois vosotros? ¿Ronald, Harry?  
  
-Si lo somos profesor. Yo no se, pero nadie nos reconoce.  
  
-Es que habéis cambiado un pelin. -les dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Incluso los profesores no os reconocen.  
  
-Ya veo.  
  
Dumbledore dio un discurso que acabo con un brindis por Harry, Ron y Hermione, y cenaron.  
  
FIN DEL CAPI!!!  
  
·······································································  
  
Siobhan Lhuderl-Hirl: Si, he acabado la historia entera, pero aun puedo cambiar algo. Sabes lo que pasa? Que si escribo un capitulo y lo publico, luego me canso y no termino la historia. Asi, si no lo termino, por lo menos no dejo con las ganas ^^. Lo siento si no hay puntos y aparte. Lo que pasa es que no se que me ha hecho lo de fan fiction y no me deja ponerlo bien.  
  
Lady_MoonLight : ¿que si Harry esta bueno con los entrenamientos? ¡Ni te lo imaginas! *^^* Esta buenisimo.  
  
Nany: Gracias. Los capitulos no los hago largos por que la historia es corta.  
  
Yo: GRACIAS  
  
Kate: Muchas graciasss ¡!!  
  
Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked: Si que esta bueno, Sirius!! 


	4. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3  
  
Al día siguiente, Ron y Harry, pasaban por la sala común y vieron que un montón de chicas estaban sentadas mirándoles cuando salían. Harry le hizo una seña a Ron y éste comprendió. Entonces, los dos a la vez, les dieron una sonrisa mágica junto con un guiñó, y las chicas, sin querer dieron un suspiro.  
  
Se rieron para sus adentros y se marcharon a desayunar.  
  
-¡Esto funciona!  
  
Después de desayunar, una chica rubia y muy guapa, se le acercó a Ron.  
  
-Ron, ahora vuelvo, voy con Hermione. -dijo guiñándole un ojo.  
  
Cuando volvió, vio que Ron la tenía contra la pared besándola. Cuando la chica se fue, Harry fue hacia Ron.  
  
-¿y eso? -pregunto Harry picaramente.  
  
-Nada.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
A la hora del almuerzo, Ron, Hermione y Harry salieron hacía la torre. Harry y Ron se reían de cómo se les abría la boca a todas las chicas al pasar. Entonces Cho, se acercó a Harry. Hermione se llevó a Ron y le dejo solo.  
  
-Hola Harry, ¿qué tal?  
  
-Yo bien  
  
-Ya veo.  
  
-¿querías algo? -pregunto sonriente.  
  
-Eh. si, quería.  
  
Harry que sabía muy bien lo que quería, se acercó a ella y le cogió de la cintura  
  
-¿Si.?  
  
Cho, estaba algo colorada. Harry se acercó y la beso. Mientras, le daba caricias en la espalda. Cuando se quedaron sin aliento, se separaron.  
  
-Harry, ¿quisieras ser mi novio?  
  
Harry sonrió para sus adentros.  
  
-Verás Cho, mi respuesta es no. -Ésta abrió los ojos -Si eso hubiese ocurrido otro año. tal vez. pero hoy solo te atrajo mi físico. Lo siento mucho. Adiós.  
  
Luego se fue y alcanzó a sus amigos. Y les explico lo sucedido. Ellos le dieron la razón.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Harry y Ron, salieron con dos muchachas muy guapas, pero les cortaron por que no paraban de coquetear con otras.  
  
++++++++++  
  
-Ron, acuerdate de que mañana nos levantaremos a hacer ejercicio. ¿Vale?  
  
-Vale.  
  
-Pero pronto, para que nos de tiempo a ducharnos.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Ron y Harry se levantaron cada mañana a hacer ejercicio. Ya era de costumbre. Algunos sabados, iban después de desayunar y estaban más rato.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
El viernes, de la primera semana, no tenían nada después de comer. Mientras iban a la torre después de Harry les preguntó:  
  
-Oye, ¿no es extraño que Malfoy no nos aya molestado todavía?  
  
Por hablar.  
  
-¡Ay! ¡Malfoy, mira ver por donde vas! -dijo Harry que se había chocado con el ya nombrado.  
  
-¡OH! Si es potty-potty. -Dios que bueno que esta, Pensó Malfoy. Pero que dices!!  
  
Y como ya tenían por costumbre, todos los alumnos se pusieron a unos 5 metros de ellos haciendo un círculo. Ron no estaba preocupado. Sabía que le iba a dejar muerto.  
  
Malfoy se acercó a Harry casi tanto como éste se había puesto en el tren.  
  
-O sea que Harry Potter defiende a sus amigos, a sangre sucia y a pobretón.  
  
Harry se puso rígido y le miró igual que en el tren. Draco se asusto, pero le aguanto la mirada.  
  
-No insultes a mis amigos, Malfoy.  
  
-Yo creía que no querías dañar tu imagen, yendo con semejante chusma.  
  
-Te lo advierto Malfoy -dijo acercándose a él como en el tren.  
  
-No me asustas Potter.  
  
-Y tu a mi tampoco. Como ya te dije en el tren, Malfoy, no me querrías tener ahora de enemigo.  
  
-Y yo te digo lo mismo. Por que hayas vencido a Voldemort, no eres más que chusmas, al igual que la sangre sucia y el pobretón.  
  
Harry se separó de golpe y le dio un puñetazo. Malfoy, lo paró con suma facilidad.  
  
-No, no, no Potter. Te dije que no me querrías tener de enemigo.  
  
-¿por qué? si se puede saber. -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
-Por esto.  
  
Draco intentó darle un puñetazo en la cabeza, que Harry lo paró fácilmente.  
  
-¿De verdad, Malfoy?  
  
Entonces, como quien no quiere la cosa, empezaron a darse patadas y puñetazos. Pero no lograban darse ninguno por que lo paraban.  
  
Los estudiantes estaban sorprendidos de la actuación de Kárate que estaban dando. Se miraban directamente a los ojos.  
  
Una patada baja, un bloqueo con las manos. Puñetazo.bloqueo.  
  
No se pararon ni un minuto. Se movían de atrás a adelante, parando patadas, dándolas.... (Os lo imagináis, ¿no?)  
  
Draco dio una ultima patada, acabando con las manos en alto protegiéndose y una pierna atrasada. Harry había acabado con una mano adelante después de bloquear la patada, con la pierna de adelante flexionada y la otra estirada.  
  
-Interesante. -dijo Draco mirándole.  
  
-Muy interesante.  
  
Todos los colegiales les miraban con la boca abierta. Harry y Draco se miraban fríamente.  
  
Entonces, Harry dio un paso, y empezaron de nuevo.  
  
Patada. bloqueo. puñetazo. bloqueo.  
  
Patada. Auch!!!  
  
Harry estaba tumbado en el suelo con Draco encima de el. Le había dado una patada en un costado, y no le había dado tiempo a bloquearla y ahora estaba en el suelo.  
  
-¿qué Potter? ¿Creías que me ibas a ganar? Un buen karateka debe aprender a bloquear toda clase de patadas.  
  
Harry le cogió de los hombros e intento moverse, pero no pudo.  
  
-No Potter, no puedes.  
  
Éste le mando una mirada envenenada que le despisto. Harry aprovecho, y de un movimiento, Draco era el que estaba abajo, con la rodilla de su oponente, en sus partes.  
  
-Un buen Karateka, Malfoy, no debe despistarse nunca. -Entonces apretó su rodilla.  
  
-¡Ah! -Se quejo Draco -¡Maldito seas, Potter!  
  
-¿En serio, Drake? -apretó algo más.  
  
-¡Vete al infierno! -dejo intentando mover.  
  
-No, no, no. Primero me tendrás que suplicar.  
  
-¡Ni lo sueñes.!  
  
-¿Seguro? -Harry apretó un poco más.  
  
-¡Infierno sangriento! ¡No lo diré nunca!  
  
-Bueno. como tú quieras. -empujó de nuevo su rodilla.  
  
-¡Ahhh!  
  
Harry le había sujeto por sus hombros y no le dejaba moverse. Los de Slytherin estaba enfadados, y los demás se reían a carcajadas.  
  
-¿qué pasa aquí? ¡¡POTTER!! ¡Suelta a Malfoy!  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta, y vio a un enfurecido Snape. Le dio un último apretón a Draco y se quitó.  
  
-¿Quieres explicarme que hacías encima de Malfoy?  
  
-Malfoy insulto a mis amigos, y empezamos a pelearnos, cosa que salí ganando yo. -dijo con superioridad.  
  
-¿Eso es verdad, Malfoy?  
  
Éste no contesto.  
  
-De acuerdo. Si esa es tu respuesta, serán quitados 30 puntos a cada uno y una detención para los dos.  
  
Snape se marchó.  
  
-Te lo dije Malfoy. No querrías tenerme de enemigo.  
  
Y dicho esto, se marchó tranquilamente, seguido por todos los griffindors.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
-Harry, Ron!! -Gritó Hermione -¿dónde estáis?  
  
Hermione miró hacía los sillones de la sala común, y les vio coqueteando con dos chicas.  
  
-¿querías algo, Herm? -Pregunto ron.  
  
-¡Venga, que tenemos que ir a Hosdmade!  
  
-Ya vamos -dijo Harry.  
  
*******  
  
-Ron, tenemos que comprar algo a Harry.  
  
-No hace falta que os preocupéis. Yo no quiero nada.  
  
-Que no, Harry. Te regalaremos algo.  
  
-¿el que, Herm? -preguntó Ron.  
  
-¿qué quieres?  
  
-Nada.  
  
-¡Que si!  
  
-De acuerdo. Una camiseta.  
  
-¿Y ya está?  
  
-Si.  
  
-Uhmmm. De acuerdo.  
  
Le compraron una camiseta sin mangas, y de color verde oscuro.  
  
-No se porque te compraste de color verde. Es el color de Slytherin.  
  
-Por que me gusta. -contesto Harry con su nueva camiseta puesta. ++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry y Ron, se pasaban el día coqueteando y haciendo otras cosas con las chicas.  
  
Hermione, tampoco se quedaba atrás. Ella también se había comprado ropa nueva y bonita. Se arreglaba el pelo, y se pintaba. Lavanda y Parvati (no me acuerdo como se escribe) también hacían los mismo, la única diferencia, es que Hermione era mucha más guapa.  
  
FIN DEL CAPI!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
PREGUNTA: ¿OS GUSTA UN H/SS? Es que he empezado uno. Pronto lo terminaré. Pero no se si caera bien al publico.CYX  
  
Como veis, me gusta el Karate!!! Es que voy a clases de karate, y estoy ilusionado en que todos mis personjes hagan karate. Si no lo hacen, me enfado ^^  
  
Bueno, ¿que? ¿Os ha gustado? A mi me han encantado (por que hacen karate ^^) El capitulo. ¿5? Me parece que es el 5, es mi preferido. Bueno, ya lo leereis.  
  
Aquí van mis reviews!!  
  
*LORA CHANG* Bueno, por ahora no te preocupes. No hay slash. La secuela si lo será. Solo hay ciertos toques. pero no hay nada de slash. Solo lo que hacen Harry y Ron *^^* Pregunta (se lo hago a todos):¿ te gusta el H/SS?  
  
*SIOBHAN LHUDERL-HIRL* Je je. si, estoy obsesa con Malfoy. ¿a que es adorable? Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo. No me gusta Ron, ni Ginny ni Hermione. bueno, me gustan. pero prefieros h/d/ss/rl/sb. Bueno, es que me encanta el yaoi. Pero tampoco tengo nada encontra. Lo que pasa, es que no queria que fuese solo Harry el de los musculitos. Bueno, y gracias. Pregunta (se lo hago a todos):¿ te gusta el H/SS?  
  
*SELENE* Si..(suspiro) ojala que fueran asi todos los chicos que uno conoce. Pues sera mejor que te pongas un bol grande para los próximos capitulos. Lo vas a llenar entero. jeje. Pregunta (se lo hago a todos):¿ te gusta el H/SS?  
  
*NANY!!* Aquí viene el siguiente capitulo. Me alegra que te guste. Pregunta (se lo hago a todos):¿ te gusta el H/SS?  
  
*MIMI KIMOTO THE WICKET* Ya te digo. Estan todos para comerselos!! Pregunta (se lo hago a todos):¿ te gusta el H/SS?  
  
*LUCIL* No importa que no me dejases review antes. Me lo has dejado ahora!! Y eso me vale. Te dejo que hagas preguntas ^^. Pregunta (se lo hago a todos):¿ te gusta el H/SS?  
  
*CAILA-C* Se te va a caer la baba hasta el suelo. Necesitaras una fregona^^ Pregunta (se lo hago a todos):¿ te gusta el H/SS? 


	5. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4  
  
  
  
Para diciembre, Dumbledore dijo que iban a hacer una cosa nueva.  
  
-Bien. Estas Navidades, vamos ha hacer una cosa nueva. Aparte del baile, vamos a jugar a un juego llamado "la persona invisible". Ahora os lo explico. Este juego es un juego muggle. Y trata, de coger un papelito con los nombres de todos los alumnos, y sin decir a nadie nada, hacerle un regalo. Pero, nosotros lo aremos de otra forma. Escribiremos el nombre de la persona a la que va a ser entregada, y nosotros elegiremos a la persona que recibirá el regalo hecho por la otra. Se ara antes del baile de Navidad. Por lo tanto, mañana tengo que saber los que se van a quedar por Navidad. Y, se realizará por cursos. Dentro de dos días, tendremos preparados los papeles con los nombres. El sabado irán a Hosdmade, los cursos 1, 3, 5 y 7 de las casas Griffindor y Hufflepuff. El domingo, iran los mismos cursos, pero de las casas Slytherin y Ravenclaw. El lunes, irán los cursos 2, 4 y 6 de las casas Slytherin y Hufflepuff. Y el martes iran los que quedan. Eso es todo. Pasado mañana, que es. viernes, daremos el papel con los nombres. Eso es todo.  
  
Todos los alumnos estaban contentos e ilusionados  
  
*********** *********  
  
El viernes, decían ya los nombres de la persona invisible. Para sorpresa de los profesores, todos los alumnos se quedaban.  
  
-De acuerdo. Empezaremos por los de primer año. Según valla llamando, os acercareis, y cogereís vuestro papel.  
  
Empezaron. Cuando llegó el turno a Harry, Ron y a Hermione, lo cogieron, y no lo abrieron.  
  
**********************  
  
¿Quién os ha tocado? -pregunto Ron.  
  
Harry que todavía no había abierto el papel, se quedó con la boca abierta. Y finamente dijo:  
  
-¡Mierda!  
  
Ron se acercó a ver quien le había tocado, pero Hermione no le dejó.  
  
-¡Ron!, no se puede ver.  
  
-Vale. ** *********************** MiEnTrAs TaNtO, eN lA hAbITaCiOn De SlYtHeRiN.  
  
-Pero, pero. -pensaba Draco. -Bueno, da igual. Le podré regalar algo feo. Pero ver la cara de decepción. y esos ojos. no, algo que sea realmente bonito. Ese cuerpo.. ¡Joder Potter! ¿por qué me tendría que tocar a ti? No importa. La recompesa de ver esos ojos brillantes ¡pero que estoy pensando! -Draco se asustaba de lo que pensaba -Y esa forma de volar.. -ARGH!!! -Esto último lo dijo en alto.  
  
-¿Pasa algo, Draco?  
  
-No nada -Maldito Potter.!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ya estaban a miercoles. Nadie sabía lo que habían comprado. Harry había comprado un anillo muy caro.  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
Harry se había pasado todo el día buscando. Pero no encontraba nada especial. Algo bonito para que no se estuviese quejando todo el dia. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, vio una pequeña joyería en una esquina. Fue hacía allí, y entró.  
  
-Hola jovencito. ¿querías algo?  
  
-Mmmm, no se. Me gustaría algo bonito. Como un anillo., si, un anillo iría bien.  
  
-¿quieres que te enseñe alguno?  
  
-Si, claro.  
  
La señora, empezó a enseñarle todos los anillos que había, pero a Harry no le convencía.  
  
-No. Quiero uno, para que no se pasa el día diciendo que regalo más barato y normal.  
  
-¿Barato y normal?  
  
-Si. Yo no tengo nada en contra de esto. Lo que pasa, que él tiene de todo. A mi me bastaba con uno cualquiera. Si es que.  
  
-Entonces. debe ser caro y no normal. Uhmmm. Sabes, ayer, un chico vino diciendo algo parecido a lo tuyo. Que quería algo diferente a todo, pero con otras expectativas. Dijo que era para alguien especial. Por suerte, tengo una recamara para casos así. En ella tengo cosas, pero son muy caras. Si vienes conmigo, te enseño.  
  
Harry siguió hacía una habitación llena de diamantes, colgantes, pendientes. Un montón de cosas, y parecían relativamente caras.  
  
-Bien, puedes mirar lo que quieras. Luego me dices.  
  
Harry estuvo viendo de todo. No había nada que le interesase. Dio un par de vueltas, pero a la tercera reparo en un estante que no se había fijado. En una cajita de cristal, había un anillo de color plata con un dragón de color verde brillante, gravada.  
  
-Este me gusta. ¿me puede decir cuanto vale?  
  
-Mmm. Buena elección. Este anillo, esta hecho por sangre de unicornio. Sabes, que si un unicornio da la sangre por su propia voluntad, la persona que lleva no esta maldita.  
  
-si, lo sé. Es algo extraño que la haya dado.  
  
-Bueno, este unicornio fue salvado de la muerte, por un fabricante de joyas. El solo le pidió a cambio un poco de sangre para hacer varias joyas. Solo hay unas cuantas repartidas por todo el mundo. Nunca antes habían experimentado en hacer joyas de ese material. Hay algunos joyeros, que se adentran en los bosques para pedirles a los unicornios. Pocos han conseguido que les dieran. -Si. Me puede decir el precio.  
  
-Si, son. 2500 galeones. Igual es mucho para ti. Te recomendaría.  
  
-No, no lo es. De todas formas le pediré a mi padrino que me deje algo. No quiero quedarme sin nada en mi bóveda.  
  
-¿Entonces lo vas a comprar?  
  
-Si, si. No se si quedármelo yo. -Se rió Harry.  
  
-Bueno, si quieres te explico algo más de él. Solo para que no te sorprendas.  
  
-¡Claro!  
  
-Bien, este anillo, según me han dicho, cuando se lo pone una persona, queda unido a él. En el momento que se lo ponga, el dragón, en esta caso, saldrá en forma de luz hacía arriba, y al poco desaparecerá. Pero nadie sabe por que queda unido así ni por que pasa eso. Dicen que es algo de los sentimientos, que cuando sale el gravado hace que los sentimientos de la persona, se unan al anillo, y que este cambie de color según el estado de animo. Algo así. Aunque tiene muchos más poderos que no estan descubiertos, y los que están no tienen lógica.  
  
-Interesante.  
  
- Además, el chico que vino antes, tambien compró uno igual, pero con diferente gravado.  
  
-Me gusta.  
  
*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*  
  
El jueves en el desayuno. Dumbledore anuncio algo más.  
  
-He pensado, que en vez de utilizar túnicas para la fiesta, utilizaréis ropa normal y corriente. Otra cosa nueva de este año. Ya que estamos todos los alumnos este año, la fiesta se realizara en los terrenos de Howarts. Más cosas. También, aremos una plataforma, para los alumnos, suban a bailar. Pero deberá ser sin pareja. Aunque, en el baile, habrá muchas canciones lentas. Por lo que podreís sacar a bailar. Espero que el sabado estéis todos preparados.  
  
Ron, Harry y Hermione, se sonrieron entre ellos.  
  
FIN DEL CAPI!!!!!!!  
  
***********************************************  
  
¿QUÉ OS HA PARECIDO?  
  
¡¡¡¡¡aaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! Es injusto!! Solo he tenido 3 reviews en el ultimo capitulo. ¿es que no os gusta? ¡_¡ Pensaba ponerlo más tarde, pero tenia ganas de bajarlo ya.  
  
Bueno, espero recibir más. Aquí contesto a los tres.  
  
*SELENE* Gracias por el review, y por contestar a ver si te gustaba un H/SS.!  
  
*MIMI KIMOTO THE WICKET* Gracias por contestar a lo de H/SS. ¿qué si esta bueno Harry? ¡Ni te cuento! Con miel aun más ^^  
  
*LUCIL* Bueno, Draco saldrá en los próximos capitulos. No es el personaje principal. Si lo sera, junto a Harry, cuando haga la secuela (que no se cuando sera.) Hombre, Harry se preocupará como siempre. Snape no pondra a Harry y a Draco en pociones, por que no me voy a parar en esos puntos. Solo en lo principal. Hermione y Ron se coquetearan el próximo año (vease secuela) Los profes no diran nada, solo sonreiran al cambio de imagen. No se van a agujerear las orejas! Pobre Harry! (igual en la secuela.^^ ya me lo pensare) Te has quedado a gusto? Te he contestado a todas!! Gracias por contestar!! 


	6. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5  
  
  
  
+++++++++ SABADO +++++++++  
  
Harry estaba terminando de vestirse.  
  
-No se por que no quisiste ir con alguien al baile, Harry. ¿cuántas te lo pidieron? ¿Unas 16?  
  
-Por que me ofrecí ha subir a la plataforma a bailar. Para que se anime la gente. ¿Con quien dijiste que ibas? Con Lidia.  
  
-Si.  
  
-¿esa chica rubia de Ravenclaw?  
  
-Si.  
  
-Buena elección.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-Bueno, Ron. Yo me tengo que marchar a ayudar a Dumbledore. Te veo en el baile. Me quedaré con Hagrid a cenar.  
  
-Bien. Adiós.  
  
Harry bajo. No había nadie en la sala común. Todos se estaban arreglando. Harry se había puesto elegante. Después de todo, le iba a ver toda la escuela bailando. Le había costado decidirse.  
  
Llevaba puesto, unos pantalones blancos, pretos por la cintura, y que caían en pliegues anchos. Una camiseta muy ajustada, también de color blanco, con un dragón dibujado en la espalda y unas playeras del mismo color. Se había puesto un cinturón de cuero, con las iniciales "HP" en la hebilla. Se había quitado las gafas y se había puesto sus lentillas dejando sus ojos verdes a la vista.  
  
************** *************** -Mis queridos alumnos. Espero que os guste nuestro baile. Con la colaboración de Harry Potter, que bailará y cantará durante toda la noche. Según me han contado, es un buen cantante y baila muy bien. Hoy tendremos un corcierto echo por él.  
  
Todas las chicas gritaban ilusionadas, y aplaudian sin cesar.  
  
-Y ahora. los regalos. Espero que hayaís dejado los regalos en las mesas correspondientes. Ahora, podeís coger los vuestros.  
  
Al poco, todo el mundo los tenían, y los abrieron.  
  
A Ron, le habían regalado una pluma con los colores de los Chudley Cannons, y un collar con su nombre escrito.  
  
A Hermione, le regaló un relicario de colgante, en forma de corazón, pero sin foto dentro.  
  
Y a Harry le regalarón un anillo. Un anillo de color plata con el dibujo de un fenix. Harry se sorprendió mucho del anillo. Era muy bonito y brillante. Luego Harry, se dio la vuelta mientras se ponia el anillo, para mirar a Malfoy para ver si le había gustado su anillo. Lo que vió fue lo que le había dicho la tenderá. Sin darse cuenta, su mano había enpezado a temblar. Y de repente salió un fénix hacía arriba. Todos los alumnos se volvieron hacía los dos muchachos, que sostenían sus manos estiradas. Draco y Harry se volvieron para mirarse. Estaban algo extrañados, pero aún lo estuvieron más, cuando el fenix y el dragón se entrelazados y desaparecieron, dejando una nuvecilla que volvia al anillo de su dueño.  
  
-Bien, bien. Bonitos anillos. Pero la fiesta va a dar comienzo. Si no le importa, mi querido Harry, tienes que empezar tu concierto.  
  
-Si. Ya voy. -Dio una última mirada de desconcierto a Malfoy y subio a la plataforma.  
  
Harry se acordó de lo que había dicho la tenderá. Hace poco había comprado alguien uno igual, pero que lo había echo por diferentes motivos. Que era para alguien especial. -Este tio está loco -pensó.  
  
Se hizo el hechizo sonorus y empezó a hablar.  
  
-Bien. Yo, estaré cantando y bailando toda la noche. Las canciones que sean lentas, las cantaré yo, y las que no lo sean, las bailaré al son de los instrumentos mágicos a mi espalda. Espero que os gusten.  
  
Y empezarón. Las primeras eran canciones marchosas a las que Harry las bailaba muy bien. Todos las chicas gritaban ilusionadas. Los chicos bailaban, pero decían entre ellos, que Harry baila bien.  
  
Durante la mitad de la noche, estuvo todo el rato bailando. Las chicas saltaban al son de la música. Harry sonrio abiertamente, cuando las chicas empezaron a gritarle:  
  
-¡TIO BUENO!  
  
-¡GUAPO!  
  
Y un montón de piropos mas. Estos gritos aumentaron cuando a Harry se le desabrocho la camisa por arte de magia y dejo ver sus pectorales. Alguien había mandado un hechizo para que se les desabrocharan. Miró mientras bailaba, haber quien era la que se lo había mandado, pero como había tanta gente. No vió a nadie sospechoso.  
  
Entonces, mandó una de sus sonrisas, y las chicas se sonrojaron. Se dejó la camisa abierta. Al poco se le callo al suelo y todas gritaron muy alto.  
  
Ron y Hermione se reían de Harry. Él mismo se reía de ellas y de si mismo.  
  
A la media hora, de bailar sin camisa. Harry paró.  
  
-Bien. Ya hemos bailado suficiente. Ahora si me disculpáis, voy a beber un vaso de algo. Y luego empezaremos con las lentas. Empezad buscando parejas los que no tengáis.  
  
Harry bajo de la plataforma, se quito el hechizo "sonorus" y busco a Ron y a Hermione. -Bailas muy bien, Harry. -dijo Hermione sonriente.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-"ejem" -dijo Ron señalando al torso desnudo.  
  
-Oye, yo no lo hice. Ellas me lo hicieron. Por cierto, ¿sabéis quien lo hizo?  
  
-No  
  
-Oye, Harry. Que pasaba con tu anillo y el de Malfoy.  
  
-Lo que hicieron los animales, no lo se. Lo demás os lo contaré mañana. ¡Mi público me espera!  
  
Harry subió de nuevo a la plataforma, se puso la camisa de nuevo mientras oyendo suspiros de decepción, y se aplico el hechizo sonorus.  
  
-Bueno, ya veo que tenéis todos parejas. -dijo mirando a todos los lados. Pero se paró en una persona. -¿pero que veo aquí? ¿El señor Malfoy no tiene pareja? Uyyy, ¿que pasa? ¿te ha dejado la novia? ¿o que? -dijo en tono burlón.  
  
Draco se había vuelto rojo de repente. Harry se empezó a reír de repente, pero Dumbledore le paró.  
  
-Harry. -dijo en tono amenazante.  
  
-Lo siento profesor.  
  
-Si lo sientes, discúlpate con el señor Malfoy.  
  
Harry abrió la boca, pero murmuró un si, ya voy. Harry bajo de nuevo, se quitó el hechizo y se acercó a Malfoy.  
  
-¿Me disculpas, Malfoy?  
  
Draco le puso una cara de asco. Entonces, del anillo de Harry salió la figura de fénix, que se apoyo en el hombro de Malfoy.  
  
-si, si. pero vete ya.  
  
Harry se sorprendió al igual que los demás. Abria que descubrir por que pasaba. Entonces, el fénix se esfumo de nuevo, y Harry se fue.  
  
Se puso en el escenario.  
  
-Bien, ahora que estáis todos en pareja. Empezaré a cantar. -Harry se sentó en una banqueta que había al final de la plataforma.  
  
Sonó la música, y empezó a cantar. Todas las caras se volvieron hacía él y empezaron a cuchichear. Su voz era suave como la brisa del viento, como el canto de un ave fénix. Era un sonido melódico. Fino y manso. Dócil y elegante. Era precioso.  
  
Ha Harry le extraño que todos se le quedaran mirando, pero siguió cantando. Él siempre había cantado así. Ron y Hermione lo sabían, por eso le habían recomendado.  
  
Al terminar la canción, pregunto:  
  
-¿por qué no bailáis?  
  
Estaban mortalmente silenciosos. De repente, una avalancha de aplausos, inundó los terrenos de Howarts.  
  
-Después de todo, canta muy bien -pensó Dumbledore.  
  
Pero no era el único que pensaba eso. Malfoy, con los ojos abiertos, pensaba lo mismo.  
  
-Canta mejor que yo. Esto es increíble.  
  
Cuando todos se habían callado, Harry sacudió la cabeza en forma de decir: "Esta gente esta loca".  
  
-Bien, si ahora estáis ya decididos a bailar, comenzaré a cantar.  
  
Sonó de nuevo la música y Harry empezó a cantar. Todos seguían con la boca abierta, pero al poco se animaron a bailar.  
  
Ya sería la 1 de la madrugada, cuando Dumbledore dijo a Harry que acabase ya.  
  
-Bueno. Ahora vamos a hacer algo que no estaba previsto. Quiero que alguien, que cante bien. suba aquí a cantar conmigo. Aremos un dúo.  
  
Nadie se movió. Parece ser que nadie quería salir.  
  
-Venga, que no os como. Si salís, el profesor Dumbledore os dará un obsequio. ¿Verdad, profesor?  
  
A Dumbledore le centellaron los ojos.  
  
-Si.  
  
Aún así, nadie se movió. Un cuchicheo salía por lo parte donde estaban los Slytherin.  
  
-¿Qué veo por ahí? Alguno Slytherin quiere subir a cantar.  
  
-Potter, Draco Malfoy va a subir. Él canta muy bien.  
  
-No, no subiré -de oyó decir a alguien entre la multitud.  
  
Entonces, Crabe y Goile, traían arrastrando a un Draco rojo como un tomate.  
  
-¡Soltadme! Puedo subir yo solo -grito Malfoy.  
  
Estos los soltaron. Malfoy hizo ademán de salir corriendo, pero estaba bloqueado. Luego subió a la plataforma con paso arrogante. Cuando fijo su vista en Harry, notó como la sangre le subía a la cabeza.  
  
-Ósea que el "Gran Draco Malfoy" -dijo alzando la voz -esta dispuesto a cantar con el guapo, inteligente y famoso Harry Potter" Uhmm. interesante.  
  
Un montón de risas se escuchaban al oír decirse Harry, guapo e inteligente.  
  
-Cállate Potter, y di lo que hay que cantar.  
  
FIN DEL CAPI ¡!!!!!!!!  
  
¿Qué os a parecido? Corto, ¿no? Es que si seguia poniendo lo que había escrito, pues que como me saldria un capitulo muyyy largo.  
  
Bueno, gracias por los reviews!!!!  
  
Ahora las contestaciones: 


	7. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6  
  
Harry le enseñó un papel y le dijo si conocía la canción. Él cabeceo.  
  
-Según han dicho, eres muy bueno cantando. -le dijo al oído -por lo tanto no lo estropees haciendo el tonto.  
  
-No lo estropees tú, Potter. No quiero hacer el ridículo contigo.  
  
Harry hizo una mueca. Le mandó el hechizo Sonorus y empezó a sonar la música. Draco empieza el primero.  
  
DRACO  
  
Si no te conociera  
  
Si no fuera por tu amor  
  
No sabría el corazón  
  
Lo hermoso que es vivir.  
  
Si no te tuviera  
  
No sabría como al fin  
  
He logrado hallar en ti  
  
Lo que faltaba en mí.  
  
  
  
En un mundo sin amor  
  
Lleno de dolor  
  
Es tan clara la verdad  
  
En tu mirar, no llores mas  
  
  
  
Y es por ti que siento  
  
Que moriría la ilusión  
  
Para siempre  
  
Si no te conociera  
  
  
  
El campo estaba mortalmente silencioso. Todos pensaban que Draco cantaba igual de bien que Harry. Ahora Era el turno de Harry, que se había dado la vuelta, quedando enfrente de Malfoy.  
  
HARRY  
  
Si no te conociera  
  
Si no fuera por tu amor  
  
No sabría el corazón  
  
Lo hermoso que es vivir.  
  
  
  
Es por ti que siento,  
  
Que en mi vida, una ilusión  
  
No existiera, si no te tuviera  
  
HARRY Y DRACO  
  
Se que sería tan grande nuestro amor  
  
Juntos el mundo brilla más.  
  
Nunca pensé que lo que hiciera tan tomar,  
  
Solo amarnos en silencio hasta el final  
  
Y el corazón me dice que es verdad.  
  
Harry*********//////DRACO ACOMPAÑA  
  
Si no te conociera*******Ya no existe soledad  
  
Si no fuera por tu amor**Desde que.  
  
No sabría el corazón ***Junto a ti soy tan feliz.  
  
Lo hermoso que es vivir. *Solo en ti.  
  
Uhh, uhh*************Ye i yee  
  
HARRY Y DRACO  
  
Se que sería tan grande nuestro amor  
  
Juntos el mundo brilla más.  
  
Draco le había cogido de las manos y los dos las levantaron a la vez mirándose a los ojos.  
  
Harry  
  
Se que sería tan grande nuestro amor  
  
Brilla hasta en la oscuridad  
  
Y el corazón me dice que es verdad.  
  
Draco//// Harry ACOMPAÑA  
  
Sin tus sentimientos ///Sin tus sentimientos.  
  
Moriría la ilusión  
  
HARRY  
  
En el corazón..  
  
HARRY Y DRACO  
  
Sin una razón.  
  
Para siempre.  
  
Si no te conociera..  
  
Harry y Draco se habían juntado despacio como si fuese un abrazo. Ahora que la canción se había terminado, el campo esta muy silencioso. Se habían quedado anonadados. Harry y Draco respiraban difícilmente uno enfrente del otro. Entonces, se volvieron y todo el campo, incluyendo los profesores aplaudían fuertemente.  
  
-¡¡OTRA!! ¡¡OTRA!!  
  
Éstos sonrieron y miraron al profesor Dumbledore. Le centelleaban los ojos. Entonces, les dio la aprobación para que cantasen unas canciones más. Harry se quitó el hechizo y se lo quito a Draco.  
  
-¿Qué, Malfoy? ¿Te animas? -le susurro al oído. Los estudiantes gritaban y chiflaban tan fuerte que no se les podía oír.  
  
-¡Claro!  
  
-Vale. ¿Cuál?  
  
-No se.  
  
-Igual tú no sabes esta. Es muggle. Te la enseñaré.  
  
-La otra también lo era.  
  
-Bien, pero aquí dice cosas muggle que no entiendes.  
  
-Si la conozco -dijo mirando el papel.  
  
-Bueno -¿empezamos? -dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
Se pusieron de nuevo el hechizo, y mandaron otro para que pusieran esa música. Los instrumentos se pusieron a tocar. Harry empieza a cantar. Harry  
  
" ¿Cuántas noches en mi cama, pronuncia tu nombre? Entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación, Cuantas horas esperado tu llamada ausente, Con tu voz arrepentida en el contestador. "  
  
Draco  
  
** Cuántas calladas palabras, cuando entre tus labios.**  
  
Harry y Draco habían acercado sus cabezas hasta tocarse con su frente.  
  
Harry Y Draco  
  
** "Los míos regalaron besos sin contemplación. Cuántas tardes nos comíamos a besos, ¿cuántas? Tantas como días hace, que te fuiste amor.  
  
No hay que mirar atrás Pues estoy LUCHANDO.  
  
Yo sin ti no se como tenerte, Con el alma al pie Sin ti me cuesta respirar " **  
  
Draco  
  
**Se muy bien que tu**  
  
Draco señalo con su dedo al pecho de Harry.  
  
Harry  
  
"A mi no volverá"  
  
Harry y Draco  
  
"Que sepas tú (Harry)" **que como yo (Draco)** **"Ningún amor se entregará  
  
Yo sin ti no se como tenerte, Con el alma al pie Sin ti me cuesta respirar"**  
  
Draco **El tren pasa una vez**  
  
Harry "Por ti no volverá"  
  
Harry y Draco  
  
"Que sepas tú (Harry)" **que como yo (Draco)** **"Ningún amor se entregará"**  
  
Draco Es tanta la lejanía que se siente cuando  
  
Harry y Draco  
  
Has querido alguien con toda tu pasión. Y de buenas a primeras en quien confiabas Se va llevando los muebles de tu corazón.  
  
No hay que mirar atrás Pues estoy LUCHANDO.  
  
Yo sin ti no se como tenerte, Con el alma al pie Sin ti me cuesta respirar  
  
Draco  
  
**Se muy bien que tu**  
  
Señalo de nuevo a Harry.  
  
Harry  
  
"A mi no volverá"  
  
Harry y Draco  
  
"Que sepas tú (Harry)" **que como yo (Draco)** **"Ningún amor se entregará  
  
Yo sin ti no se como tenerte, Con el alma al pie Sin ti me cuesta respirar"**  
  
Draco **El tren pasa una vez**  
  
Harry "Por ti no volverá"  
  
Harry y Draco  
  
"Que sepas tú (Harry)" **que como yo (Draco)** **"Ningún amor se entregará"**  
  
  
  
Uhhh Uhhh Uhhh  
  
Éste último acompañamiento, que se había echo más fuerte, Harry y Draco se separaron y con una mano sujetas, las subieron hacía arriba. Ya se había acabado la canción. Nadie se había puesto a bailar. Les gustaba escuchar como cantaban los dos muchachos. Entonces, alguien, como había hecho antes, les había mandado un hechizo, y la camisas de los dos estaban del suelo. Se miraron y se echaron a reír.  
  
-No se quien estará haciendo esto. Pero me sigue pareciendo gracioso.  
  
Los aplausos, retumbaban de nuevo por todo el patio.  
  
-¿Cantamos otra? -pregunto Draco ilusionado.  
  
************************************************** ¿qué? Os ha gustado este capitulo? A mi si. Lo que pasa, que para que os guste como ami, teneís que escuchar las canciones. Gracias por los reviews!!  
  
*LUCIA* Si lo e parado ahí, es por que si no se hace mucho más largo.  
  
*MIMI KIMOTO THE WICKET* ¿Y a quien no le gustaria verlo sin camiseta? ^^  
  
*SELENE* Otra vez la baba? No te puedes comprar un cubo de esos grandes? Vas a inundar el mundo!! 


	8. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7  
  
  
  
Harry se rió.  
  
-Si tu quieres.  
  
-¡Si! ¿Cuál?  
  
-Ya que veo que sabes de música muggle, cantaremos esta, ¿vale? ¿la conoces?  
  
-Si, la conozco.  
  
De nuevo empieza la música. Harry se vuelve a mirar a Draco y éste hace lo mismo.  
  
(HARRY)  
  
Una vez soñe /  
  
Que en algun lugar, /  
  
Yo podría ser alguien, /  
  
Si lograse amar.  
  
(DRACO)  
  
Yo también soñe. /  
  
Que se ha de triunfar /  
  
Mi orgullo aferrado /  
  
Tendré que superar/  
  
(HARRY Y DRACO)  
  
Un dia llegare /  
  
No importa la distancia /  
  
El rumbo encontraré /  
  
Y tendre valor.  
  
(HARRY)  
  
Paso a paso iré  
  
(DRACO)  
  
Y persistire  
  
(HARRY Y DRACO)  
  
A cualquier distancia  
  
Yo el amor alcanzaré.  
  
Harry Y Draco se habían acercado entre ellos y uno delante de otro, se agarraban las manos. La emocion corria por las venas de los dos muchachos.  
  
(HARRY)  
  
Una vez te vi/  
  
Era todo irreal/  
  
Aunque fuese un sueño/  
  
Me sentia junto a mi./  
  
  
  
(DRACO)  
  
Se que estas ahí./  
  
Que te encontraré/  
  
Aunque tarde una vida/  
  
Yo jamas renunciaré./  
  
  
  
(HARRY Y DRACO)  
  
Un dia llegare /  
  
No importa la distancia/  
  
El rumbo encontraré/  
  
Y tendre valor./  
  
  
  
(HARRY)/  
  
Paso a paso iré/  
  
(DRACO)  
  
Y persistire/  
  
(HARRY Y DRACO) /  
  
A cualquier distancia/  
  
Yo el amor alcanzaré./  
  
  
  
(HARRY)/  
  
Mas alla de toda gloria/  
  
(DRACO)Del orgullo/  
  
(HARRY)  
  
y el valor/.  
  
(HARRY)  
  
El poder de un héroe/  
  
(DRACO)  
  
Esta en su corazón./  
  
  
  
(HARRY Y DRACO)  
  
Un dia llegare /  
  
No importa la distancia/  
  
Junto aquí estaré/  
  
Con tu resplandor./  
  
  
  
(HARRY)  
  
Paso a paso iré/  
  
(DRACO)/  
  
Y persistire/  
  
(HARRY Y DRACO)/  
  
A cualquier distancia /  
  
(HARRY)/  
  
Yo tu vida/  
  
(DRACO)/  
  
y yo tu amor/  
  
(HARRY Y DRACO) /  
  
Tendre./  
  
  
  
(HARRY)  
  
Paso a paso iré/  
  
(DRACO)/  
  
Y persistire/  
  
(HARRY Y DRACO) /  
  
A cualquier distancia /  
  
(HARRY)/  
  
Yo tu vida/  
  
(DRACO)/  
  
y yo tu amor/  
  
(HARRY Y DRACO) /  
  
Tendre./  
  
  
  
  
  
Esta vez, los estudiantes tampoco habían bailado, por que querían oir esas suaves voces. Harry y Draco habían terminado abrazados mirandose entre ellos. Draco estaba nerviosisimo. Harry estaba algo rojo por la muestra de afecto que se habían dado.Al poco Draco se separó algo azorado.  
  
-Muy bien hecho. Draco. Hay viene tu fama.  
  
Malfoy sonrió y se bajo de la plataforma entre medio de aplausos y gritos.  
  
-Bien, esto ha sido todo. Ahora, cada uno se irá a sus respectivas torres.  
  
Los terrenos se empezaron a desalojar. Harry bajo y se fue con Hermione.  
  
-Eso estuvo muy emocional, Harry -dijo Hermione.  
  
-Gracias Herm. Malfoy también colaboró.  
  
-Estuvo genial Harry. Aunque odie admitirlo, Malfoy canta muy bien.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione, se fueron a la torre mientras les explicaba lo que le había dicho la tenderá. Ellos dijeron que tampoco tenían ni idea por que había pasado.  
  
Harry sonrió en la cama. Se lo había pasado muy bien. Sobre todo cuando alguien le había echado un hechizo para quitarle la camisa. -La verdad es que Draco canta bien. Me gusto cantar con él. Pondríamos hacer esto más veces. Intentaré convencer a Dumbledore a que haga más bailes entre los trimestres. -pensó para él antes de quedarse dormido.  
  
*****************  
  
A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, Ron fue con Harry a decirle a Dumbledore lo que había pensado por la noche. Este les dio permiso para hacer una vez al mes por lo que quedaba de curso, un baile en el que cantarían y bailarías. Pero que tendría que buscar más gente para hacer un grupo para bailar y para cantar. Aunque fuese solo dos personas. Para hacerlo más divertido. Harry le pregunto que si él nos podría conseguir algunos trajes para bailar. Él les dijo que se lo pensaría.  
  
Con esto, Harry y Ron se fueron a decírselo a Hermione, para ver si quería ser del grupo. Ella les dijo que encantada.  
  
-Oye, pienso, que podemos coger a 4 personas más.  
  
-Si, yo también pienso eso. Así, nosotros bailamos, mientras tu cantas -dijo Hermione.  
  
************** Harry, Ron y Hermione habían elegido a las personas de su curso y de su casa. Cogieron a Parvarti y a Lavanda. De chicos a Seamus, y Dean. Neville dijo que no quería.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pasó el mes. Harry había recibido un montón de detenciones por pelearse con Malfoy. No sabian por que, pero desde esa noche en la que cantaron juntos, sus riñas aumentaron. Lo raro, era que cada vez que peleaban, sus anillos brillaban y los dos animales salian y se quedaban mirandoles juntos.  
  
-Menos mal que no tengo que hacer las detenciones con él, que si no. -pensaba Harry .  
  
FIN DEL CAPI!!!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
*RINOA* No tengo la secuela todavía escrita, pero espero escribirla algun día. Ya veo que no te gusta el H/D. Pues entonces, será mejor que nada que ponga: "BAD GIRL MALFOY* lo leas, por que es lo unico que escribo. No se, algun dia igual escribo otra cosa.. ya vere.^^  
  
*LORA CHANG* ¿cómo que se escribe "revender"? En mi libro dice claramente "lavander" ¿ No te gusta el de Snape? Pero te refieres al mio, o a todos en general? Que pena..  
  
*MIMI KIMOTO THE WICKET* Bueno, igual algun dia pongo tu miel. ^^  
  
*LILIAN MALFOY* Lo siento, no me acuerdo como se llama. Ya te lo diré cuando me acuerdo.  
  
*GWEN DE MERILON* ¡Gracias! A mi también me gusta la del alma en pie solo la que canta bisbal, pero esta buscando canciones que tengas dos interpretes, aunque me parece que una no lo era?, no me acuerdo. Ya me gustaría ver a ese Draco sin camisa y cantando *^^* 


	9. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8  
  
  
  
******************* Los estudiantes, pronto se habían enterado de que Harry, y sus amigos, habían echo un grupo y que iban a hacer un baile al mes. A todos les parecía bien, sobre todo, por haber convencido a Dumbledore a hacer más bailes  
  
Y llego el día del baile. Todos estaban ilusionados. No solo por haber baile, si no por que en el grupo estaban los dos chicos más sexys de Howarts: Harry y Ron, y la chica más guapa de Howarts: Hermione. El baile era en los terrenos de Howarts, al lado del lago. Todos los alumnos ya estaban enfrente de la plataforma. Unas luces de colores inundaron los cielos de Howarts. Y una voz que no se sabe de donde venía empezó hablar.  
  
-Señoras y señores, niños y niñas, queremos presentar al "Trío maravilla y sus secuaces en CRAZY ESTUDIENS" Primero los chicos.  
  
Entonces aparecieron entre humos de colores, los chicos.  
  
Todas las chica gritaron fuertemente.  
  
-¡ahora las chicas!  
  
Ahora fueron los chicos los que gritaron y chiflaron.  
  
-Y aquí, como no, nuestro cantante profesional, ¡Harry Potter!  
  
Parecía que un tormenta acaba de aparecer. En todo Howarts se escuchaba aplausos, gritos y silbidos.  
  
Harry salió corriendo y se puso entre Ron y Hermione. La alineación, quedó así (el publico esta enfrente de Harry):  
  
PP DT L SF  
  
HP HG RW  
  
Harry llevaba unos pantalones piratas de cuero con unos botas (un poco mas alta del tobillo) y una camisa negra sin mangas del mismo material. Se había puesto el pelo mas revuelto y se lo había teñido de dorado.  
  
Los chicos, llevaba unos pantalones y unas botas también de cuero y una camiseta negra ceñida con un relámpago en la espalda. Unos cinturones negros con el escudo de Griffindor en la hebilla. Iban con el pelo en forma de pinchos, y teñidos de rojo.  
  
Las chicas, llevaban unas minifaldas un poco más larga que las normales, para que al moverse no se le viera nada. Tenían unas botas hasta la rodilla. Arriba, llevaban una especie de camiseta de cuero, cruzada por la espalda y que se les veía la tripa. Ellas tenían el pelo suelto, teñidos de de negro, con mechas rojas y doradas. Tenían el escudo de Griffindor dibujados en su pelo por medio de brillantinas.  
  
Todos llevaban encima una gabardina también de cuero que no dejaban ver nada de su vestimenta.(he dejado claro que me gusta el cuero? :-) Harry llevaba en vez, una gabardina por debajo de la cadera, con flecos en las mangas y en la espalda.  
  
Cuando empezó a sonar la música, todos excepto Harry, se quitaron la gabardina.  
  
Entonces, comenzaron a bailar y a moverse (para mejor información, estilo Back street Boys). El público gritaba cuando Harry, después de quedarse en otra posición, empezó a bailar mientras cantaba. La posición actual era así:  
  
RW HG DT L SF PP  
  
HP  
  
(N.A. Solo pongo lo de las posiciones, para que veías como quedan y como transcurren mientras bailan, lo que pasa es que no se si ff.net, me las cogera, osea que no os preocupeis si veis varias letras sin significado.) Y mientras bailaban, alguien pensaba en otras cosas.  
  
-¿por qué me debo sentir así.? Como baila. y como canta!! La otra vez fue maravillosa. tenerle tan cerca. y el abrazo. el estaba muy caliente. ¡PERO QUE ME ESTA PASANDO! No vale. ¿por qué me debe pasarme a mi? Draco se prometió que no pensaría más en Potter. *****  
  
Era media noche cuando terminaron.  
  
-Y esto a sido todo por parte del "Trío maravilla y sus secuaces en The crazy studients" Muchas gracias por vuestra visita. Buenas noches.  
  
******FIN DEL CAPI******  
  
Bueno, que? No os ha gustado? Como no e recibido muchos reviews. El siguiente capitulo tiene más accion, espero que os guste. y si es asi, os lo suplico, dejadme review!! Es que me apeno ¡_¡ por que parece que no os gusta. Si tengo muchos reviews, igual pongo dos capitulos seguidos!! (chantaje?... mmm. nose^^)  
  
*LORA CHANG* Gracias! ¿en serio no te gusta un H/SS? Hay personas que también me han dicho que no les gusta. De todas formas, puedes leerlo. Yo pondre una nota cuando valla a saber que esten enamorados. Lo demás, esta mucho mejor, en serio, leelo. Si quires.  
  
*RINOA* Lo siento otra vez. Este capitulo también es corto. creo que el siguiente sera mas largo, nose. ¡Ay, no! Es mucho más corto, pero depende de los reviews que tenga, igual pongo dos seguidos. Lo que pasa, es que el 10 es el más largo, y se acaba la historia. Are una pequeña sequela, y se quedará así.  
  
*MIMI KIMOTO DE WICKET* Mmmm. por ahí vas bien. amor y odio se compenetran?  
  
*PIRRA* Muchas gracias! Ya lo sigo escribiendo. 


	10. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9  
  
  
  
Todo iba bien, hasta que dos días después, paso algo a lo que Harry no pudo pasar.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban desayunando en el comedor. Alrededor de Harry y Ron, había unas cuantas chicas que se reían como tontas de lo que decían.  
  
Llego el correo. Una lechuza voló hacía Harry y dejó caer el diario "El profeta". Le echo un vistazo rápido, antes de quedar fijándose en un articulo.  
  
-hombre. ¿qué tenemos aquí? -susurró.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
"Mis queridos amigos. Hoy tengo el deber de informaros de algo más de nuestro querido Harry Potter, vencedor del mago Voldemort, y el mago más poderoso del mundo.  
  
Nos hemos enterado, que no es solo el mago más poderoso del mundo, si no que canta muy bien. Si, si, lo que os cuento. El día de Navidad, dio un concierto en Howarts, al que todos los alumnos se quedaron pasmados. Según se ve, canto y bailo toda la anoche y lo hizo especialmente bien.  
  
Pero no es solo eso, cuando vio, que a los estudiantes les había gustado, pensó en formar un grupo con unos de sus amigos, a los que estos aceptaron. Y hace apenas 2 días, dieron su primer concierto. Los alumnos/as, se quedaron pasmados. Entre humos y chispas de colores, estuvieron toda la noche bailando y acompañando el cante de Harry.  
  
No nos creímos que había tenido tanto éxito, pero también nos enteramos, de que el día de Navidad, no había cantado solo, si no que lo hizo con un compañero de su edad: Draco Malfoy. Y según nos han informado, el cantó también muy bien. Cantaron varias canciones juntos, montando unos buenos espectáculos, por que lo hicieron con tantos sentimientos, que los colegiales se quedaron con la boca abierta.  
  
No pudimos hablar con nuestro querido Harry Potter, pero si hablamos con Draco Malfoy.  
  
D.P: ¿quién le pareció que canto mejor, Sr. Malfoy? D.M: Bien, admito que Potter cantó bien, pero, creo que yo lo hice mejor. -contesto tranquilamente.  
  
Una compañera del Sr. Malfoy, la señorita Parkinson, nos cuenta:  
  
-Bien, yo creo que Draco cantó el doble de mejor que Potter.  
  
Bueno, eso nos lo ha contado dos de las personas, pero los demás estudiantes, nos cuenta que lo hizo mejor Harry Potter.  
  
Esto ha sido todo. R. Skeeter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bueno, ya vi que no os gusto este ultimo capitulo. Debo advertiros que las posiciones estaban mal, osea que no os vaseís en ellas, ¿ok? Dije que si recibia muchos pondría otro capitulo seguido, por que este es sumamente corto, pero creo que no lo hará, y en vez de esperar dos días a poner el siguiente, lo pondré mañana.  
  
*RINOA* Sorry, las posiciones estaban mal. La primera en vez de estar todos en fila, estaba Ron y Hermione separados atrás, para formar un triangulo con Harry, que estaba en frente de todos. Y los otros cuatro estaban colocados en cuadrado en medio del triangulo (algo así) Y la segunda posición estaban todos en triangulo, con Harry en la punta. Si vieses como me los imagino yo..  
  
*MIMI KIMOTO THE WICKET* Gracias, pero no estuvo tan "genial"  
  
*LILIAN MALFOY* No, esta historia no es un slash. El slash estará en la sequela.  
  
*LUCIA* ¿Qué por que no hay más gente? Por que me gusta así. Ya se que parece Harry Potter y nada más, pero no quería hacer un fic en el que no hiciese más que lamentarse por ser famoso, quería que disfrutase de ellos.  
  
*GWEN DE MERILON* ¡Oye! A mi no se me ha ido la oya. Mmmm, bueno, quiza un poquito ^^ pero solo poco!  
  
*LORA CHANG* ¿eh? ¿Qué dices de que se va a enamorar de Snape? 


	11. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10  
  
  
  
Harry se rió junto a Ron y Hermione, que también lo habían leído.  
  
-¿quién se creerá que es Malfoy? -pregunto Ron.  
  
-Mmmm, eso lo veremos. -dijo mientras sonreía a las chicas de alrededor.  
  
Estas, ser rieron como tontas. Harry hablo en alto, para que le escuchase.  
  
-O sea que nuestro querido Malfoy, -dijo recalcando el nombre -admite que canto bien, pero que no tanto como él, ¿eh? Eso. habría que verlo. -dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándole a los ojos malamente. Algo inundo el cuerpo de Harry.  
  
-¿Cuál será la próxima? -Dijo arrastrando las palabras -Draco Malfoy se ha vuelto Mortífago. o. Draco Malfoy, el hijo de un mortifago, ha tenido que irse al maniconmio con su madre. Se ve que los genes, pasan de generación en generación.Creo que me inclino más por la segunda opción. -dijo en tono burlón. Griffindor y las demás casas, exceptuando la de Slytherin, se rieron. Los profesores ya veían problemas. Draco, que había permanecido callado, a la mención de sus padres, se había levantado y se había dirigido a la mesa de Griffindor poniéndose enfrente de él.  
  
-¡CALLATE! -gritó Draco.  
  
-¡No quiero! ¿qué pasa? ¿no te gusta que te digan la verdad? Estas igual de loco que tu madre. Draco le cogió del cuello y le amenazó.  
  
-Cállate -le susurro.  
  
Harry se quito la mano que le aferraba del cuello. Y le susurro malamente.  
  
-Al pobre Malfoy le he herido su ego.-dijo con una pausa -que sepas, que tu me has herido el doble durante los 5 años que hemos pasado aquí. Y las vas a pagar.si. las vas a pagar. Los profesores veían el peligro, y se levantaron. Lo que antes había inundado el cuerpo de Harry, era el doble de fuerte. Cuando Harry vio que Snape se le acercaba le dijo:  
  
-No, mí querido profesor. -Ahora sacaba su varita. Draco hizo lo mismo inmediatamente por si acaso. -Esto es entre el y yo -su voz se había vuelto mas ronca, oscura y fría. Entonces, mando un hechizo extraño, que hizo que los que estaban 10 metros alrededor de Harry y Draco, incluyendo las mesas y sillas se movieran hacia atrás dejando una especie de burbuja que rodeaba a ellos.  
  
-¡Mierda! -Exclamo Snape.  
  
Dumbledore se había levantado y había corrido hacia la burbuja junto a los demás profesores que le seguían.  
  
-¿Y ahora que hacemos? -dijo la profesora Mc. Gonagall.  
  
-Sabía. lo sabia. sabía que ocurriría -susurro Albus.  
  
Mientras, en la burbuja. Draco había sacado la varita y se había puesto enfrente de él, dispuesto ha hechizarle. Harry se rió.  
  
-O sea que el insignificante, Draco Malfoy, piensa hacerme algo.  
  
Draco se puso rojo y grito: ¡"EXPELIARMUS"! El hechizo dio a Harry, pero no se fue hacía atrás. Se contorsiono hacia atrás (como el de Matrix). Aunque la varita, fue hacia Draco que ahora le apuntaba con las dos extrañado con lo que acaba de ver. Los alumnos soltaron un: ¡OH! Harry se rió de nuevo.  
  
-¿pensabas que me ibas a hacer algo? Te crees que me vas ha hacer algo con las dos varitas. ¡Yo no la necesito! -exclamo con una sonrisa. Harry, movió la cabeza como si fuese a decir "si" mientras susurraba:-Expeliarmus. Draco salió con una fuerza increíble, chocando contra la burbuja. Éste recibió una descarga eléctrica y callo al suelo.  
  
-¡Levántate y lucha como un valiente! -Bramo Harry -Eso es lo que decía Voldemort. Admira a los valientes. Tu. no estas entre ellos, Malfoy. La piel de Harry se había vuelto muy pálida, y los ojos de habían vuelto verdes rojizos.  
  
Draco, hizo lo que pudo y se levanto. La varita de Harry, desapareció de sus manos, y volvió a las manos de su dueño. Éste se lo guardo.  
  
-¿Desigualdad.? Siempre. -pausa-Tu.-pausa- insignificante como un mosquito.  
  
Draco estaba asustado. Ese no era el Harry de siempre. Algo extraño le pasaba.  
  
Mientras tanto, Dumbledore había dicho a los alumnos que se fueran. Solo quedaban los profesores y Ron y Hermione.  
  
-¿Tienes miedo, Malfoy? ¿Tienes miedo a sufrir? ¿Cuándo sufriste tú? ¿Cuándo te negaste a ser mortifago? Niño rico -dijo con desprecio- EKATE SULFURIUS! Draco se retorcía en el suelo y gritaba.  
  
-¿Daño? -dijo la voz de Harry -¡TRAIDOR! -Era otra voz diferente. Más ronca y fría. Pero provenía de Harry. Hablaba Harry. -Mil cuchillos te apuñalan. Finita ekate! Malfoy respiraba con dificultad. (Explico: la voz ronca, y la voz suave es de Harry. O sea, que Habla Harry pero con diferente tono de voz)  
  
-Matémoslos. -dijo la voz ronca.  
  
-No -dijo firmemente la voz suave  
  
-Es un traidor.  
  
-Lo sé. Pero quiero verle sufrir.  
  
-me gusta tu idea  
  
Ahora dirigiéndose a Draco que le miraba interrogativo.  
  
-¿Quieres sufrir lo mismo que yo lo hacía por tus infantiles comentarios sarcásticos, niño rico? ¿Por qué me desmayaba por los dementores? No lo creo. Pero lo harás. Veras todo lo que yo he sufrido y con el. Especto demetrus, cuseido luvert, PATRONUS PETRIFICUS! -dijo mirando fijamente a Malfoy.  
  
A Draco le pareció que estaba ciego. Empezó a sentir dolor. Y por sus ojos, se veía a él mismo insultando a Potter. Luego vio a los dementores. Inmediatamente empezó a ver a Harry con la piedra filosofal. Sintiendo su dolor. La Cámara Secreta, el mordisco del basilisco. Los dementores, el dolor. El torneo de los tres magos, con sus tres pruebas, cuando Ron no le hablaba, el renacimiento de Voldemort. Y finalmente, aunque no pudo ver nada por el dolor, sabía que era cuando Harry venció a Voldemort. También pudo ver las discusiones con Ron y todo el sufrimiento que había tenido. Cuando estaba con los Dursley. Todos los años. Habría pasado unos 10 minutos cuando Harry había mandado el hechizo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a Harry que le sonreía afectadamente y con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Te gusto? Supongo que si.  
  
Draco tenía lágrimas del dolor.  
  
-¿le matamos? -dijo Harry con voz ronca.  
  
-Claro. Ya ha visto todo lo que yo he sufrido. -dijo la voz suave de Harry. Al oír la contestación de Harry, los profesores se asustaron. Habían estado intentando romper la burbuja. Todos excepto Dumbledore y Snape, que sabían que no podrían.  
  
-¿estas preparado? -dijo la voz ronca.  
  
-Por supuesto. Nunca lo he estado tanto.  
  
Harry sacó la varita. Sabía que lo podía hacer sin ella, pero le gustaba con la varita. Se puso en posición.  
  
-Ya. -dijo Harry suavemente.  
  
Entonces, las dos voces, empezaron a hablar  
  
-AVADA. Harry estaba temblando de la furia. Los profesores le miraban con la boca abierta, aterrorizados.  
  
-AVADA.  
  
-¡NOOOOOO! -grito la voz suave de Harry que se agarraba con la otra mano la varita y la tiraba al suelo. -no, no, no -dijo cayéndose al suelo de rodillas - no puedo y no quiero.no puedo y no quiero -dijo repitiéndolo muchas veces. Lo próximo que sintió, fue mucho dolor y se quedo inconsciente. Malfoy también había caído incosciente. Habían pasado unos 15 minutos. Abrió lentamente los ojos. Vio que Malfoy todavía estaba incosciente, y que ellos estaban todavía en la burbuja. Se levanto despacio, y miró que los profesores les miraban angustiados. Harry abrió los ojos y se acordo lo que había pasado. Tenía lagrimas con en los ojos. Luego vio a Dumbledore que hacía esfuerzos para sonreír. Estaba triste, pero sus ojos señalaban que entendían. Con un leve gesto con la mano la burbuja desapareció. Harry salió corriendo.  
  
-¡albus! -dijo desesperadamente.  
  
Dumbledore ando hacía el mientras Harry corría. Cuando llegó, Harry se le tiró y le dio un abrazo mientras lloraba angustiadamente. Dumbledore le correspondió al abrazo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.  
  
-ya Harry, ya pasó, no pasa nada. tranquilo.  
  
Harry seguía sollozando en el cuello de Dumbledore. Mc. Gonagall y Snape corrieron hacía Draco mientras le ayudaban.  
  
-Severus ven. -Éste se acercó. -Toma a Harry y llévatelo a mi despacho.  
  
-Albus -susurro Harry -yo no quería. y no era.  
  
-Lo sé Harry. Ahora ve con el profesor Snape.  
  
Harry se levantó y siguió al profesor Snape tan rápido como podía. Mientras, Dumbledore llevaba con Minerva a la enfermería a Draco. Harry iba por los pasillo detrás de Snape. De repente, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Enterró su cabeza en sus piernas y empezó a sollozar de nuevo. Snape se dio la vuelta y fue hacía él.  
  
-Venga Potter. Deja de llorar.  
  
Harry parecía que no le oía, por que seguía llorando fuertemente. Severus no sabía que hacer en estos casos. Se arrodilló enfrente de él, y le puso una mano en el hombro.  
  
-Venga. ya pasó. Dumbledore nos estará esperando.  
  
Harry levantó la cara y se tiró encima de Snape como había echo anteriormente con el director. El profesor se quedó helado. Con algo de vergüenza por dar afecto a uno de su estudiante, le dio un abrazo y le acarició la espalda. Harry empezó a calmarse. Severus, le dio un beso en la cabeza.  
  
-Tranquilo Harry. no va a pasar nada. venga, levántate.  
  
Harry izó lo que le dijo su profesor. Llegaron a la oficina. Dumbledore, ya estaba allí.  
  
-Gracias Severus.  
  
-No ha sido nada.  
  
Harry se sentó en una silla, al lado de Snape.  
  
-Bien Harry. No te preocupes, no te vamos a expulsar. Pero quiero que me expliques el que te pasó. Tengo una vaga suposición, pero necesito que me digas.  
  
Harry asintió y empezó a hablar.  
  
-Verás, cuando leí en el periódico, el nombre de Malfoy y lo que había dicho, me entro una rabia enorme. Entonces, me burle de él en alto. Ya se que era por algo tonto.Yo lo hubiera dejado pasar, pero no se que me impulso a hacerlo y me burle. Luego, cuando estaba enfrente de mí algo que inundo mi cuerpo, e hizo que yo hiciese lo de la burbuja. Tenía unas ganas de hacerle sufrir a Malfoy, que no sabía lo que hacía. Entonces, una voz empezó a hablarme pasando a que se le pudiese oír en alto. Me daba ideas de lo que le podía hacer. Entonces perdí la cabeza, ya no se lo que decía ni lo que hacía. Volví a tener idea cuando me mandó el expeliarmus Malfoy, que aunque no me hizo nada, me enfureció mas y se lo devolví salvajemente. Luego le seguí hablando y. y luego le mande el hechizo de los cuchillos, mientras la voz le decía cosas. Pille algo que le decía traidor, cuando de nuevo perdí el control de mis acciones. Seguidamente le eche el otro maleficio que escuchasteis. Cuando se lo quité, volví de nuevo, pero con otros sentimientos diferentes. Yo le daba la razón a la voz, y quise matarlo. En... Entonces, no se como, pero justo cuando iba a matarle -dijo subvente -con todas las fuerzas que tuve, logre que la voz se esfumase y no pudiera asesinarle. Eso es todo. Dumbledore se le quedó mirando.  
  
-Creo que tenía razón de lo que pensé.  
  
-¿Qué me pasó?  
  
*****************************^^*********************************  
  
¿Os he dejado con la intriga? Lo dudo, por que es una tontería, pero bueno. Estoy dispuesta ha hacer la secuela!!! Ya tengo planeado lo que va a pasar, pero todavía no muy claro como hacerlo. Teneís razon al decir, que aunque mis ideas sean buenas, no me esmero en redactarlas y poner más cosas. Que se le va ha hacer. Espero que en la secuela pueda hacerlo mejor. Una cosa, me parece que es este el penultimo capitulo. Por lo tanto (por favor!!) espero que me dejeis bastantes reviews. Os parecera estraño que sea este el último capítulo, pero no me voy a complicar mucho. Sorry para los que no les guste esta decision. Ahora los reviews!!  
  
* Siobhan Lhuderl-Hirl* ¡GUAY! Veo que te a gustado mucho!!! Jeje, con tantos reviews. gracias!! Dije que lo pondría al día siguiente, pero no fue así.Sorry. ¿no te gusto lo de los escudos en el pelo? Es más bien como un reflejo. De todas formas, eso se lleva bastante por aquí. ¡¡!! ¿tu hiciste el hechizo desnudations? Wow! Me lo tienes que enseñar!! ^^ No, no me sienta mal que me mandes muchos reviews con poco contenido. Bueno, lo de que queda mucho fic por delante, lo dudo. Me parece que este es el penultimo capitulo. No quiero liarme mucho teniendo ya en mente la secuela.  
  
*MIMI KIMOTO THE WICKET* Gracias por el cumplido. Yo no creo que me este saliendo tan bien. Gracias de todas formas!!! ¿qué mataste a Harry? ¡¡yo soy la que te voy a a matar ahora!!  
  
*KANDRA* Para el slash tendrás que esperar a la secuela. ¡Sorry!  
  
*RINOA* ¡¡Draco NO LO HIZO MEJOR!! Lo hizo Harry! Que si no me enfado, ok? Es broma. Pero lo hizo mejor Harry, ¡ja! *^^* 


	12. 11 CAPITULO FINAL

CAPITULO 11  
  
-Verás. ¿te acuerdas de no había ningún medio para matar a Voldemort? Solo uno que era difícil, y que acarreaba ciertas dificultades. Claro. algunos de sus poderes te mandaban a ti, pero también la forma de actuar de su mente. Y por eso, algo de alma de Voldemort se te ha quedado incrustado dentro. La fuerza que necesitaste para matarle y la fuerza que el necesito se juntaron, y en este caso tu, el que se quedaba en pie, se quedaba con algo de cada uno. No se si me habrás entendido. Tampoco importa mucho. Lo único que tendrás que aprender a controlarte aunque sea difícil. Hubo varios segundos de silencio.  
  
-Bien, Harry. No abra castigo. Solo vete a disculparte con el señor Malfoy. Yo le contaré el que ocurrió. Ya te puedes marchar. Harry asintió y se marchó.  
  
  
  
············································································ ···················································  
  
Harry se había disculpado con Draco. Éste, ni siquiera se había movido. No podía correr el riesgo de que le hiciera otra vez lo mismo. Harry le dijo que Dumbledore le diría el porque de su comportamiento. Malfoy asintió y no dijo nada.  
  
Harry contó lo que le ocurrió a Ron y Hermione. Ellos tampoco dijeron nada.  
  
············································································ ············································································ ························ El tiempo pasó. Malfoy ya no les insultaba. Los demás, dejaron pasar lo que había ocurrido en el comedor. De todas formas, no sabían la verdadera historia. Harry y su grupo habían continuado cantando todos los meses. En el profeta diario, no salió nada más sobre lo que de que Harry cantaba. El tiempo pasó tanto que ya había acabado su sexto año. Harry, que había echo ganar en quiddiht estaba radiante de felicidad. La copa de la casa también había sido para Griffindor por la actuación del grupo del trío maravilla y sus secuaces. ············································································ ············································································ ··························  
  
Harry había estado esperando ansiosamente el último día. Sirius le había prometido ir a dar una vuelta por el mundo junto a Remus, para pasar el mayor tiempo juntos.  
  
THE END  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-LEERRRRR!!!  
  
Bueno, ¿Qué os aparecido? Por supuesto va ha haber un secuela. Os advierto que la secuela va a ser slash de H/D. Ya se que ha muchos no le gusta el H/D y prefieren uno normal, pero yo no se por que, que cuando empiezo a escribir, me sale esto así como así. Y prometo, pero prometo en serio que la secuela va a ser más cuidadosa, y que me voy a molestar más en ella. Lo que pasa es que no la bajaré hasta que la termine entera. No valla a ser que me canse de escribirla y os deje con la intriga, no puede ser. Pero, para que haga la secuela, tenéis que mandadme reviews. ¡Es que me hacen muy feliz! *^^* NOTAS: Ya se que ha ido muy rápido, pero es que si no, no lo iba a terminar.  
  
*DenIce* Bueno, ya ves lo que ocurrió. Gracias por tu review. Espero que me dejes también en este.  
  
*Mariana* ¿qué quieres decir con que te mande el fic completo?  
  
* Siobhan Lhuderl-Hirl* ¿Se notaba que era Voldemort? Es que no se me ocurría otra cosa. Y solo quería acabarlo. Como ya empeze la secuela.  
  
*lora chang* Te deje review en tu fic. Si tengo review, es « fuensantare arroba hotmail.com » (sorry, no me funciona la arroba en el word)  
  
*Ammy* Primera impresión: ¡QUE REVIEW MÁS LARGO! ¡QUE MARAVILLA! Jeje. ¿en tus favoritos? No me lo puedo creer! No puede ser mejor!! No importa que no me dejaste reviews antes, ¡ya lo has hecho! Aunque espero que me dejes ahora otro ^^  
  
*lucia* Bueno, la cosa estraña era muy tonta ¿no? Jo, es que siempre salgo con lo mismo. ¡que quiero terminar! Mira que capitulo más feo que salió.  
  
*rinoa* Si, ya has visto. Queda poco. Sorry, pero como siempre digo, tenia ganas de terminar, pero la secuela, será mejor. 


	13. Adelanto

HOLA A TODOS/AS!!!! He visto que os ha gustado mi fic, por lo que he empezado una secuela, que va a tener otra secuela. Ya me queda menos para acabarle. Veréis que es también muy corta, pero tampoco está tan mal. Ahora, he pensado en haceros un adelanto sobre lo que va a tratar para que os quedéis con las ganas ^^ Es cortico, pero tal y como he dicho, solo es un adelanto.Espero recibir algún review, que significará que os gusta como va a ir la secuela y entonces la seguiré.  
  
  
  
Aquí vamos:  
  
********************************************************************** Adelanto del prólogo  
  
Adelanto  
  
Al día siguiente se irían de vacaciones de verano. Se montaría en el tren con sus dos amigos, y se iría por primera vez de vacaciones con Sirius y Remus.  
  
Dumbledore le había llamado a su despacho. Harry entró y se sorprendió al ver a Malfoy.  
  
-Malfoy -dijo cordialmente.  
  
Él solo le dio un movimiento con la cabeza y se sentó.  
  
-Bien Harry, querrás saber para que te he llamado. -Harry asintió - Lo he hecho, por que quería hablarte sobre las vacaciones de verano del Sr. Malfoy.  
  
-¿Ah? ¿y a mi que? -dijo algo desconcertado. -digo, ¿y en que me afecta a mi?  
  
-Bien, eso era lo que quería decirte. Pues verás, como ya sabes, la situación de los padres de Draco, no es muy buena. El año pasado, paso sus vacaciones en un orfanato mágico, pero no le fue muy bien. -Harry miró a Draco que al mencionar orfanato mágico, había puesto cara de asco -Y, por eso, hemos pensado, y a Sirius y a Remus, les parece bien, que Draco se pase las vacaciones con vosotros.  
  
Harry abrió los ojos grandemente //no podía. Le habían prometido ir de vacaciones, no!//  
  
-pero profesor -tartamudea en desacuerdo - ¿Pero y mis vacaciones? ¿Y mis primeras vacaciones? Sirius me había prometido ir de vacaciones. Y si esta él, ya no iremos. Más bien, ya no serán vacaciones. ¿Quieres hacerme sufrir? No puede, no puede.  
  
-Harry -este se callo -Sirius me ha dicho que vais a ir de vacaciones. Pero en vez de tres, pues cuatro. Y el señor Malfoy, me ha prometido comportarse. Por lo tanto no hay nada que lo contradecir. Ahora si, Draco solo irá, si tu quieres.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
¿Sabéis lo que estoy haciendo ahora? Reírme. Si, si. Por que seguro que os habéis quedado con las ganas. Es que soy mala! Bueno, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Depende de los reviews que tenga, tal vez adelante la respuesta de Harry, que por cierto no va a ser muy satisfactoria para Draco. Ya la habréis adivinado, ¿no? O ¿si? . no se sabe.^^ Pobre Draco. en un orfanato. 


	14. Prologue

Prologo  
  
Al día siguiente se irían de vacaciones de verano. Se montaría en el tren con sus dos amigos, y se iría por primera vez de vacaciones con Sirius y Remus.  
  
Dumbledore le había llamado a su despacho. Harry entró y se sorprendió al ver a Malfoy.  
  
-Malfoy -dijo cordialmente.  
  
Él solo le dio un movimiento con la cabeza y se sentó.  
  
-Bien Harry, querrás saber para que te he llamado. -Harry asintió - Lo he hecho, por que quería hablarte sobre las vacaciones de verano del Sr. Malfoy.  
  
-¿Ah? ¿y a mi que? -dijo algo desconcertado. -digo, ¿y en que me afecta a mi?  
  
-Bien, eso era lo que quería decirte. Pues verás, como ya sabes, la situación de los padres de Draco, no es muy buena. El año pasado, paso sus vacaciones en un orfanato mágico, pero no le fue muy bien. -Harry miró a Draco que al mencionar orfanato mágico, había puesto cara de asco -Y, por eso, hemos pensado, y a Sirius y a Remus, les parece bien, que Draco se pase las vacaciones con vosotros.  
  
Harry abrió los ojos grandemente //no podía. Le habían prometido ir de vacaciones, no!//  
  
-pero profesor -tartamudea en desacuerdo -¿Pero y mis vacaciones? ¿y mis primeras vacaciones? Sirius me había prometido ir de vacaciones. Y si esta él, ya no iremos. Más bien, ya no serán vacaciones. ¿Quieres hacerme sufrir? No puede, no puede.  
  
-Harry -este se callo -Sirius me ha dicho que vais a ir de vacaciones. Pero en vez de tres, pues cuatro. Y el señor Malfoy, me ha prometido comportarse. Por lo tanto no hay nada que lo contradecir. Ahora si, Draco solo irá, si tu quieres.  
  
Harry miró a Malfoy. Le pareció ver algo de desesperación en los ojos, pero parecía habérselo imaginado, por que al punto tenía una cara impasible. // ¿qué hago? No puedo decir que no. Bien. Pero más le vale que se comporte bien.//  
  
-Si -suspiro -si puede venir. Si gusta.  
  
Le pareció ver un destello de emoción en sus ojos, pero de nuevo le habra parecido imaginarselo por que la cara seguía impasible.  
  
-Muy bien Harry.  
  
Draco le interrumpió levantándose.  
  
-Muchas gracias Harry por acogerme. Esperaba que hubieses dicho que no. Prometo no arruinarte las vacaciones. En serio, muchas gracias.  
  
Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Malfoy dándole las gracias?. Esto es imposible. //Pobre chico. Esto habrá sido muy difícil para él//  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Decidido!! Voy a hacer una secuela de este fic. Ya sabeís, reviews!! 


	15. Chapter 1

Capitulo 13  
  
En el comportamiento...  
  
-¿qué hace el aquí? -pregunto malamente Ron.  
  
Draco había entrado detrás de Harry a compartimiento. Estaba más pálido de lo usual. Harry no le había hablado desde que habían salido de la oficina del director. Dumbledore le había obligado a disculparse con los amigos de Harry.  
  
-Bien Draco. Ya sabes lo que hacer -le dijo apoyándose en la pared del compartimiento con los brazos cruzados. Ron y Hermione miraban atentamente al rubio que estaba temblando.  
  
-Bien. quería decir. que bueno. que quería disculparme por lo que os he hecho a lo largo de todos estos años. Quería que supieseis que yo no querría decirlo. Que era por culpa de mi padre que fueseis ahora mis enemigos. Me obligo a que lo hiciese. -se volvió a mirar a Hermione -Hermione. Yo no pienso que este mal que tus padres sean muggles y me impresiona de tu inteligencia -luego se volvió hacía Ron, dejando a una Hermione muy ruborizada -y tu, Ron, quería decirte que aunque no estéis en una buena situación económica, vuestra familia es muy buena y bondadosa. Ya me hubiese gustado vivir como vosotros. ¿Sabéis? A través de estos años, he aprendido que no todos es dinero y ser de sangre limpia. Incluso a mi me hubiese gustado ser medio muggle teniendo unos amigos como vosotros. Me gustaría empezar de nuevo, ser vuestros amigos. Ya se que se os hará muy difícil, pero me gustaría intentarlo. Harry espero que me perdone, después de todo voy a pasar un verano entero con él.  
  
-¿qué? -preguntaron ron y Hermione asustados.  
  
Harry, que había permanecido callado durante todo el rato, habló. Les explico lo que les había dicho el director, mientras Draco miraba hacía los amigos del moreno para ver su reacción. Por supuesto, Ron no se lo tomó muy bien, pero no dijo nada, como lo había dicho Dumbledore, no puso impedimentos. Aún así su expresión reflejaba que no le gustaba que fuese. Hermione, no dijo nada. Según lo que creía Harry, después de haber convivido tantos años con ella, que pensaría que sería una buena idea para perder la rivalidad.  
  
Después, Draco se fue a un compartimiento con Crabe y Goile dejando a Harry con sus amigos.  
  
*** Draco se sentaba en su compartimiento, mirando distantemente a través de la ventana. Pensaba en lo que había ocurrido estos últimos años. Su padre le había obligado a hacerse mortífago. Él se había negado, y había sufrido su ira y la de Voldemort. Éste último le dijo que al final del año, se haría mortífago dijese lo que dijese. No quería recordarlo, era doloroso. Había estado deseoso de volver a Howarts. Cuando empezaron las clases, habló con el director, pidiéndole que le protegiese de su padre. Dumbledore le ayudo mucho, evitando que Lucios no entrase nunca en el colegio. Cuando dio lugar el ataque a Howarts, cuando Voldemort había conocido su derrota por Harry Potter, luchó contra muchos mortífagos y enviandolos a Azcaban. Con el que más gusto lo hizo, fue su padre. Había habido un duelo muy duradero, pero Draco había conseguido vencerlo y enviarlo para que sufriera. Y ahora. Harry. había intentado matarle. más bien. la mente de Voldemort había intentado matarle. Sabía que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado aún seguía vivo, pero que en la vida podría volver a renacer si no fuera a voluntad de Harry. Se acordó de cómo Harry, había luchado contra la mente de Voldemort que renacía en su cuerpo, evitando que le matase. Estuvo bastante enfadado con Harry, pero se dio cuenta que no había sido su culpa, si no la suya por fastidiarle. Sabía que había sido por una tontada, pero no sabía que por semejante estupidez Voldemort podía salir de dentro de Harry, ayudándole así a matarle. Con esos y otros pensamientos, el tren se estaba parando y los alumnos bajaban alborotados. Weasley y Granger también bajaban encontrándose a sus respectivas familias. En ese momento, Harry entraba en el compartimiento-  
  
-Venga Draco, Sirius y Remus nos esperan.  
  
Este asintió y al poco estaban en frente de los ya dichos. Draco se adelantó a Harry y hablo.  
  
-Muchas gracias, Sr. Black por acogerme. Y a usted también profesor -dijo volviéndose hacía el hombre que sonreía.  
  
Sirius, estaba llevando una camisa de seda negra, y unos pantalones del mismo color. Se veía que había terminado de adquirir ese brillo en los ojos, que tantas veces Harry había visto en las fotos de la época de sus padres. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara. A su lado, Remus Lupin, parecía mucho mejor. Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y una camiseta azul. Todo parecía más nuevo que las ropas que llevaba anteriormente. Su tez no estaba pálida como antes, y parecía mucho más joven que el verano anterior. También tenía, al igual que su padrino, una gran sonrisa en la boca.  
  
-Draco, no me llames de Señor, me hace parecer más viejo, y no me gusta. Y a Remus no le llames profesor, creo que tampoco le gusta, llámanos simplemente por nuestros nombres. No hace falta que nos des las gracias estamos encantados de que vengas. Para serte sincero, creía que no ibas a venir por Harry. -le dijo mirando al muchacho de pelo azabache Harry no dijo nada sobre ese comentario.  
  
-Bueno, que ¿nos vamos? Tendremos que hacer las maletas y todo eso -interrumpió el muchacho.  
  
-Si, vamonos. Mañana, en cuanto nos levantemos, nos marcharemos. Va a ser un viaje muy largo. Por la noche, discutiremos sobre ello.  
  
Remus, Sirius, Draco y Harry, salieron de la estación. Un descapotable esperaba en la puerta. A los dos muchachos se les abrieron la boca. Remus y Sirius sonrieron con satisfacción. Era un descapotable negro brillante. La carrozaría brillaba como el sol. Casi deslumbraba al verlo. Era bastante largo. La tapicería era del mismo color, al igual que los asientos que eran de cuero. A simple vista era maravilloso. Parecía muy cómodo.  
  
-¡Guau! -exclamaron los dos muchachos.  
  
-Bueno, chicos. ¿Montamos? -les dijo Sirius empujándoles suavemente.  
  
-Es, es, es impresionante, Sirius. -balbuceo Harry.  
  
-Ya lo se.  
  
-Tu padrino, cuando era joven, adoraba todo lo relacionado con las motos y los coches. Y ya ves, al ver el descapotable, lo compró. Lo ha cuidado y lavado todos los días, sin permitir que nadie lo tocase. Y si alguien lo tocaba, le gritaba y lo limpiaba rápidamente -le explico Remus.  
  
Harry y Draco se reían con el hombre. Sirius puso mala cara y entro. Al poco, se unieron los demás. La mayoría de la gente se había quedado mirando el coche. Incluso algunos amigos de Harry.  
  
-Ostras Harry ¿es vuestro? -preguntaba Seamus con la boca abierta.  
  
La mayoría de la escuela estaba mirando a Harry. Bueno, a Harry no, al coche. Menos mal que solo miraban la carrocería, pensaba Draco, si no se hubieran dado cuenta de que él estaba allí. Después de dejar que admiraran el coche, se marcharon a casa. 


	16. Chapter 2

Capitulo 14  
  
-Bien, Harry, acompaña a Draco a su habitación para que deje el equipaje, pero no deshagáis, por que nos vamos mañana. Bajáis a la hora de la cena.  
  
Harry asintió y subió a su cuarto seguido de Draco. En seguida, estuvieron en frente de una gran puerta, adornada con serpientes y Leones.  
  
-Bien, este es mi habitación, y la de aquí -dijo señalando a una puerta de mármol blanco que estaba enfrente de la de Harry. -A la hora de cenar pasaré a llamarte. -dijo mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.  
  
-Eh, Harry  
  
-¿mmm?  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-No es nada.  
  
***** ***** -¿Draco? -dijo Harry llamando a la puerta -vamos a cenar. El chico rubio salió de la habitación. Al igual que Harry, se había cambiado de ropa para estar más cómodo. Ambos se habían puesto en pantalón de deporte. El de Harry era negro, y de la marca "ADIDAS®". Draco, llevaba unos de color azul oscuro con la marca "NIKE®".  
  
-Valla Draco, no sabía que te ponías ropa muggle -dijo sonriéndole.  
  
-Bueno, ¿por qué no podría? -dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
  
*****  
  
La cena fue apacible. Mientras Harry hablaba con Sirius de Quiddith, Draco hablaba con Remus de cualquier otra cosa. Después de cenar.  
  
-Bien -empezó Sirius -Mañana nos levantaremos sobre las 6 de la mañana, por que  
  
-¿y como iremos? -interrumpió Harry.  
  
-Con el coche por que será más familiar.  
  
-¿pero como pasaremos por el océano? -volvió a interrumpir.  
  
-Haber Harry, déjame explicarme. Remus y yo, hicimos un itinerario de viaje. Pero nos dimos cuenta de que no podíamos dar la vuelta al mundo y visitar todo lo que queríamos, en 3 meses, viajando en coche. Por lo que pensamos, si no os parecía mal, que durante todo el mes de julio y mitad de agosto, podíamos visitar toda Europa, y que en lo que quedase de verano, podíamos ir a cualquier otro lugar del mundo que quisieseis visitar. Podríamos ir a parques de atracciones muggles, ferias o lo que deseaseis. Algo que no sabes, es que por toda Europa, hay portkey, en los que puedes viajar a lugares explícitos con un coche o de cualquier otra parte. Así, iremos de país en país con los portkey, y nos desplazaremos con el coche por los lugares que visitemos. ¿Qué os parece?  
  
-A mi me parece bien -dijo ilusionado Harry.  
  
-A mi también -hablo Draco.  
  
-Bien -dijo con una sonrisa -Ahora iros a dormir, para que mañana estéis despiertos.  
  
-¡Vale! -contentaron los dos muchachos a la vez.  
  
-Eh, Draco, por si no te lo ha dicho Harry, nuestra habitación está en el ala norte. Las vuestras están en el sur. Si nos necesitáis para algo, venir a buscarnos. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Éste asintió.  
  
  
  
Harry dormía placidamente en su cuarto, cuando escucho un leve sollozo que provenía del cuarto de Draco. Se puso unas zapatillas, y marchó a la habitación. Lentamente, abrió la puerta y entró. Draco estaba sentado en la cama, con las rodillas en su pecho, y la cabeza en las rodillas. Parecía que intentaba que no se le escuchase.  
  
-¿Draco? -dijo andando rápido hacía él -¿qué te pasa?  
  
Éste no contesto. Harry no sabía que hacer. Se sentó al lado de él y le abrazo. Malfoy, se tenso, pero cuando Harry pasó sus dedos por el pelo acariciándole, se fue relajándose. Las lágrimas se fueron acabando, y ahora, Draco respiraba difícilmente en el pecho de Harry.  
  
-Venga Draco -dijo echándole al colchón mansamente para que no se cayese. Se separó un poco para coger las mantas y se las paso por encima. Draco se apoyo en el pecho de Harry, y éste, paso un brazo por la cintura del rubio, y el otro por la cabeza, acariciándole lentamente para que se durmiese. Harry se pasó la noche durmiendo con él en la cama, acariciándole y tranquilizándole hasta que se Draco durmió. Al poco, él izo lo mismo.  
  
------------- A la mañana siguiente, sobre las siete, Sirius gritó a los dos para bajar a desayunar. Los dos chicos estiraron los músculos.  
  
-Gracias Harry -le dijo algo avergonzado  
  
-No hay de que, Draco. Venga, vamos a desayunar.  
  
------------  
  
Una vez todo preparado, los cuatro se metieron en el coche.  
  
-¿a que país vamos a ir primero, Remus? -pregunto Draco.  
  
- Como ya os dijimos, este viaje, a parte de ser divertido, vamos a aprender cosas de nuestros antepasados, por eso, el primer lugar a donde vamos es a Bélgica, que al ser el lugar más cerca, esta el castillo de los condes de Gante. Tal como dice su nombre, hace muchísimos años, vivieron los condes de esta ciudad. Al cabo de los años, cuando los condes llevaban mucho tiempo muertos, fue utilizado por el antiguo ministro de este país, pero al morirse, el sucesor no le gustaba vivir ahí, y lo abandono. Ahora, este castillo desabitado para los muggles, pero que suele ser de visita para los magos. Es más pequeño que Howarts, pero contiene muchos pasadizos secretos. Siempre que un turista se encuentra solo, o con algún acompañante, sin querer, entran en algún pasadizo al que luego no saben volver a entrar.  
  
-Wow, debe estar bien -afirmo Harry  
  
-Si, lo esta.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
No me lo puedo creer!! 97 reviews!! No pensé que os gusto tanto mi fic.  
  
Bueno, ya que estoy, quería preguntaros que si quereís que haga un fic nuevo que será un H/SS o si por el contrario, quereís que haga un H/D. Yo prefiero hacer uno con Snape, por que ya lo tengo planteado y todo, pero es que si no voy a recibir reviews, no me vale la pena. Espero que me contesteís con vuestra eleccion, ¿ok? 


	17. Chapter 3

Capitulo 15  
  
  
  
Al llegar a Londres, cogieron un Portkey que los traslado a Bélgica. Tal y como habían dicho, fueron a el castillo de los conde de Gantes. Harry y Draco, se fueron a visitar el castillo, mientras Sirius y Remus, lo visitaban con los guías.  
  
Lo que bordeaba el castillo era agua. En los tiempos antiguos, los muggles lo habían utilizado para defenderse de los romanos. Aunque sin mucho éxito, por que fue conquistado.  
  
Los muchachos, paseaban por el castillo. Ahora estaban en la parte más alta del castillo. Desde allí, se tenían unas vistas estupendas de la ciudad de Gante.  
  
-Ahora que ya hemos visto la mayor parte del castillo, podemos irnos a esperar a Sirius y a Remus, ¿no? -comento Harry.  
  
-Vale -le contestó el muchacho rubio.  
  
Tranquilamente, empezaron a bajar unas escaleras de piedra, cuando, sin saber el como ni el por que, las escaleras se fueron dejando una especie de tobogán, por el que Draco y Harry resbalaban rápidamente sin poder frenar.  
  
Ambos chicos gritaban tan fuerte como podían. El tobogán se movió hacia un lado. Harry y Draco abrieron los ojos asustados al ver lo que les esperaba. La cuesta se acaba abruptamente, y no veían lo que quedaba detrás.  
  
--AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La pareja llegaron al final de la rampa, saliendo volando hacía el claro cielo azul. Al descender, cayeron en el foso que rodeaba el castillo.  
  
Todo cansados y con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas, ambos muchachos nadaron lentamente hacía la orilla del foso, donde dos hombres no paraban de reír a carcajadas. Salieron todo mojado viendo a Sirius y a Remus críticamente.  
  
-Esto.. Ha.. Sido. ..Alucinante!!! -dijeron Draco y Harry sonriendo.  
  
-Tenías que haberos visto las caras cuando volabais. Las tenías pálidas y una mueca de horror enorme.  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Lo que quedaba de día, después de haber visto el castillo y haber comido, lo pasaron dando vueltas por la ciudad de Gante. Visitaron la iglesia de San Nicolás, y otros lugares arquitectónicos. Luego viajaron a la ciudad de Brujas. Una ciudad caracterizada por mantener casi intacta la fisonomía medieval. Al ser bastante tarde, no les daba tiempo a ver nada de esta ciudad, por lo tanto, mientras Harry, Draco y Sirius (este ultimo como si fuera un niño) comían un helado, Remus, fue a una oficina de turismo para que le diese información para el día siguiente, y le dijese donde podrían encontrar un lugar para residir durante varios días. Remus informó que había encontrado un bungalow, cerca de la playa. Los cuatro hombres fueron hacía allí.  
  
Después de desempaquetar todo, Harry, Draco, Sirius y Remus estuvieron hablando mientras cenaban. Los dos muchachos, le contaron como habían caído por el tobogán al foso. Después de cenar, Draco, fue al baño, mientras los demás salían al porche. Afuera, había un pequeño porche de madera, que daba unas buenas vistas al mar. En una esquina, había un asiento colgante bastante cómodo. En la otra esquina, había un sillón de orejas, al que cabían apenas dos personas. Mientras Remus y Sirius iban al asiento colgante, Harry se fue al sillón. Al poco salió Draco y puso una mueca al ver que no tenía sitio para sentarse. Marchaba para adentro cuando Harry le llamó.  
  
-¡Draco! Ven. -Draco sonrió y se acercó al otro lado del porche. -venga siéntate.  
  
-¿cómo quieres que me siente ahí? No quepo.  
  
-Que si cabes, ven. -dijo haciendo una ademán con la mano y moviéndose como podía para dejarle sitio.  
  
Después de muchos esfuerzos y algunas risas, Draco entro en el sillón con un pierna por encima de la de Harry y una de las de Harry por encima de la oreja del sillón.  
  
-Wow, ha sido difícil -dijo Harry apoyándose contra los hombros de Draco.  
  
-Si, y mucho. Espero que no se rompa.  
  
Harry se rió,  
  
-eso espero.  
  
Ya eran pasadas la media noche. Los dos muchachos de habían quedado dormidos en el sillón.  
  
-¿a que son adorables? -comento Remus  
  
-Si. ¿Por que no les dejamos aquí? Les ponemos algunas mantas por encima y ya esta. -le contesto Virus.  
  
Remus convocó unas mantas y ambos hombres se las pusieron por encima. Luego se fueron a dormir.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
Yo sigo con lo mio, si quereís que haga h/d o h/ss. ¡nada de h/d/ss! ¿Ok? No es que no me guste, pero no. Y tal vez haga dentro de mucho un h/Lm 


	18. Chapter 4

Capitulo 16  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó encima de algo cómodo, cuando algo le hizo cosquillas en la nariz,. Abrió los ojos, y vio algo rubio. Lentamente se levanto y vio que estaba encima de Draco. Éste, tenía la cabeza en uno de los brazos del sillón y los pies en el otro brazo. Él, tenía una pierna por cada lado de la cintura de Draco y las manos en el pecho de éste. Draco abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver que Harry estaba mirando desconcertado donde estaba echado.  
  
-mmm.días.. -dijo bostezando.  
  
Harry se sobresalto. Creía que estaba dormido.  
  
-Lo siento -dijo ruborizándose y quitándose de encima del rubio.  
  
-No pasa nada -le contesto.  
  
Poco sabía Harry, que Draco se había despertado más tarde después de haberse dormido, en esa posición, y no le había llamado al estar tan cómodo y caluroso. Es más, le había pasado los dos brazos por la cintura, para mantenerle más cerca.  
  
Sirius y Remus les miraban por la ventana riéndose.  
  
-Esto es para matarse -decía Sirius intentando no reírse.  
  
-Si -le contesto Remus -Anda, vamos a llamarles.  
  
Ambos hombres, gritaron 'a desayunar'.  
  
.....  
  
  
  
Durante todo el día, estuvieron visitando la ciudad de "Brujas" . Había que decir que era algo aburrido, pero tampoco se quejaban por que estaban todos juntos y se lo pasaban bien, comiendo helados y hablando.  
  
Por la noche, planearon en que al día siguiente, irían a Alemania a ver el castillo de Neuschwantein.  
  
Harry y Draco, al igual que los Remus y Sirius, durmieron en sus respectivas camas. Los dos muchachos, más bien Harry, había estado bastante callado por la mañana. Draco pensó que era por la situación con la que se habían encontrado esta mañana al levantarse. Ya por la tarde, el muchacho del pelo azabache, se había soltado un poco cuando estuvieron comiéndose helados.  
  
.....  
  
Al día siguiente, los cuatro hombres, viajaron a Alemania. Alquilaron una habitación de hotel, y dejaron el equipaje en el salón. No pararon a mirar a ver las habitaciones, por que las visitas guiadas al castillo, empezaban pronto. Como había ocurrido anteriormente, el castillo solo lo podían visitar magos. Los muggles se tenían que quedar únicamente a ver la parte de fuera. Claro está, que los guías explicaban los magos que habían estado ubicados en esos lugares.  
  
El castillo, se situaba, al igual que Howarts, sobre unas montañas de roca. La diferencia que tenían ambos castillos, era que Howarts era más grande y que se asentaba sobre una montaña de rocas más baja. Tenía varias torres muy altas y esbeltas. El claustro, estaba bien cuidado. El césped estaba al mismo nivel, y no había matojos de hierba mal cuidada. Acabando la visita a este castillo, visitaron los calabazos. Era el doble de grande que los de Howarts, y estaban llenos de celdas oscuras y mugrientas. Al bajar más escaleras, no había nada de luz y tenían que utilizar antorchas. El guía les explicó, que era por que ya no estaban dentro del castillo. Estaban dentro de las rocas. Años atrás, habían sido agujereadas para guardar a los peores rehenes, a los que se sepultarían allí por vida. Esta parte del castillo era espeluznante, había calaveras por todas partes.  
  
-Esto da miedo -dijo Harry a Draco.  
  
-Si, y mucho miedo -le contesto Draco.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Wow!! Lo siento por la tardanza! No me puedo creer que haya tardado tanto. Iba a poner dos capitulos hoy para animaros, pero es que los dos siguientes van más juntos, y no quedaba bien poner uno de ésos, junto a éste.  
  
Bueno, que os va pareciendo? Es algo aburrido, lo sé. Pero.. No se escribir mejor.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡AYUUDAAA!!!!  
  
Más que ayuda, opinión. Estoy pensando en hacer un fic, en el que Harry sea muy bueno en todas las asignaturas, y que estudie artes oscuras. Sería un H/SS. Al volver de las vacaciones de verano, Harry se hace más frio, insociable, sarcastico.(como un Snape y peor) Pero muy inteligente. Y puede que me lo vuelva muyy malo. ¿Qué pensaís? Si lo vaís a leer, pues empiezo a escribirlo. Advierto que esta sumamente bien. Va a ser el fic más largo, el más estructurado, el más informativo, en el que hay más detalles. que haya escrito. O por lo menos voy a intentarlo, como un libro de verdad. Me constará escribirlo, pero luego os gustará. Tengo un montón de trampas en mi cabeza. ¿Qué me decís? ¿Me vaís a dejar reviews a semejante historia maravillosa? Si no, no la escribo. O si la escribo será para mi gusto y solo la leeré yo. CTX 


	19. Chapter 5

Capitulo 17  
  
P.O.V. Harry  
  
Nos lo estamos pasando muy bien. Draco parece ser que se va adaptando a los aparatos muggles y nunca se queja. Draco. si. Un chico misterioso, si. Es increíble que hubiésemos estado 5 años riñendo y peleándonos. Ahora me sorprendo de la relación que llevamos. Casi parecemos como si hubiésemos sido los mejores amigos de toda la vida. A penas llevamos menos de un mes, ¡es increíble! Ahora no es ese bastardo frío que nos hacía la vida imposible. En él he encontrado a un buen amigo. Es afectivo en según que cosas y divertido en otras. Muchas veces se entromete en las disputas que mantenemos Sirius y yo, por que como padrino, tiene que ejercer como un padre, pero a veces se pasa en lo que manda y Draco se lo hace saber. Eso si, cuando yo no tengo razón lo dice rápidamente. Le he contado todas las peripecias que me han sucedido desde primer año y se ha reído conmigo. Él también me ha contado cosas de su padre que no me hubiera gustado nunca saber, pero siempre es bueno soltarlas para descargarse. No se como llegué a esta conclusión, pero siento atracción por Draco. No piedad por que sus padres estén en mala posición. No como un amigo, si no por algo más intenso. Es un sentimiento muy, muy penetrante. Cada vez que lo veo, mi cuerpo se tensa y en mi estomago parece que hay millones de mariposas revoloteando. No se por que. No se cuál es ese sentimiento. ¿será amor? No, no puede ser. Yo no creo que lo amo. Creo que solo es una normal atracción fisica. Es sexy. guapo. inteligente.sensible.divertido. Uff!! Acaba de entrar en la habitación y me han entrado unas ganas enormes de abrazarle y besarle. Me parece que voy a salir volando con mi estomago en primera posición. Si, puedo disimular lo que siento por él, pero creo que poco a poco se me va a hacer más difícil. ¿por qué ese sentimiento me invade en todo mi ser? ¿Será amor?  
******************************************** ********************************************  
Parece ser que no me habeís entendido. Lo que quería decir de los de un H/SS, era que me dieseís vuestra opinión de hacer "otro" fic, que tuviese esta pareja. No que esta historia fuese a tener un H/SS. Es que he recibido varios reviews diciendome eso. Por eso era, para dejarlo claro. Y ya que estamos, me decís la idea de que haga "otro" fic, al terminar éste, que sea un H/SS, ¿ok?  
  
Por los que no lo saben, ya he escrito otra historia H/SS y que ha esta terminada. Por si la quereís leer. Aunque no os fijeís mucho en ésa, por que la que escribiré no se parecera en nada. Solo en el romance. Dadme vuestra opinión!!! 


	20. Chapter 6

P.O.V Draco  
Me lo estoy pasando fenomenal. Nunca pensé que me lo pasaría tan bien en el mundo muggle. El otro día fuimos a ver un partido de fútbol del Bayer de Munich. El estadio era mucho más diferente que los de Quiddicht. Harry me explicó las reglas del juego. Junto con él, gritamos todo el partido por el equipo local. Al final perdió, pero Harry y yo nos lo pasamos muy bien.  
Harry. un chico extraño, si. Nunca pensé que me aceptara tan pronto. Y pensar que he sido durante 5 años un "poco" malo con él y sus amigos. Espero que esta relación que hemos construido durante estos pocos día se vuelva más fuerte y podamos seguir teniéndola en Howarts. Sirius y Remus, cada vez que nos ven se ríen de nosotros. Yo se el motivo. Yo se que a veces, nos pillan en situaciones algo comprometidas. Por ejemplo, ayer mismo, íbamos paseando, Harry detrás mía. Entonces me fui a dar la vuelta y Harry se echo contra mi, haciendo que nos cayésemos al suelo, él encima mío. A Harry se le cayeron las gafas y no se podía mover. Sirius y Remus esperaron un rato para dárselas mientras me guiñaban un ojo y cuchicheando entre ellos, mientras Harry se ponía de pie ayudado por mí. Luego le dieron las gafas sonriendo al ver la cara roja de Harry. Claro, pensareis que aunque no llevase las gafas podía levantarse y esperar tranquilamente a que se la devolviera en vez de esperar echado en mí. Claro que pensaba hacerlo, pero yo le dije, agarrandole de la cintura para que no se moviera que se quedase para que no se fuese a caer. El resultado de esta acción, es que sentimos ciertas pulsaciones familiares en nuestras caderas. Por eso Sirirus y Remus me guiñaron un ojo, y Harry esta rojo cuando se levanto. Éstos últimos días, Harry estaba un poco vergonzoso, por que habíamos sido más torpes que otras veces, más bien, yo había sido un poco más torpe (adrede). Había que ver las caras que ponía cada vez que ciertas partes se tocaban cuando nos caiamos. Y las de Sirius y Remus.Creo que no se habían reido tanto nunca. Ambos saben lo que planeo y me dan la bienvenida. Lo que le pasa a Harry, es que esta descubriendo nuevos sentimientos. No para mi, por supuesto, si no por su cuerpo. Benditas las hormonas.  
  
Cada día que pasa, me gusta mas él. Harry es asombroso. Te sale con una cosa o te sale con otra. Ya se lo que és. es amor lo que siento por él, pero no se lo puedo decir. No. No quiero perder su amistad por ello. 


	21. Chapter 7

Capitulo 19  
El cumpleaños de Harry, lo pasaron en un parque de atracciones. Draco y Harry se pasaron todo el día de agua a agua, mientras Sirius y Remus, veían los espectáculos. Por la noche, cenaron en burguer, a petición de Harry. Al volver a la habitación que habían alquilado, Harry recibió del ex profesor, todo el lote de libros que tenía que utilizar en Howarts y de Sirius y Draco, una serpiente a la que enseguida le llamo Drakisus, por los nombres de los que le habían regalado. A Sirius no le gusto el nombre, por lo que le dijo a Harry que le llamase Draky o Draconian. Harry le preguntó a la serpiente cual de los dos le gusto más, y le contesto que le gustaba más Draken. Al principio de Agosto, Sirius y Remus, llevaron a los muchachos a España, a un camping llamado "Montroig del Camp" Ambos chicos estaban muy ilusionados, por que nunca habían estado, y según les habían dicho los dos hombres, en ese camping había de todo, piscina de agua caliente y de agua fria, con super toboganes; jacuzzys. de todo. Por las noches hay fiestas, concursos. y que se lo iban a pasar genial. Y así fue como se lo pasaron. 


	22. Chapter 8

Capitulo 20  
Habían cogido un bungalow muy grande, por que en cuanto vieron el camping Harry y Draco, se sorprendieron de lo grande que era, parecía un pueblo gigante, y al entrar se quedaron con la boca abierta por lo completo que estaba. Y claro, pensaron en quedarse hasta mitad de agosto.  
  
El día siguiente, Harry y Draco, fueron a la piscina, mientras Remus y Sirius se quedaron en el bar. Los dos muchachos se estuvieron salpicando todo el rato.  
  
Harry se acaba de meter, mirando hacía dentro de la piscina para empezar a entrar en calor.  
  
-¡Eh! ¡Potter! -grito Draco  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta justo cuando Draco se echo hacía Harry salpicándole entero, metiéndole dentro del agua y haciéndole una aguadilla.  
  
-¡Te voy a matar Malfoy! -grito Harry al chico rubio que nadaba rápidamente hacía un pequeño islote con una palmera, que había en medio de la piscina, y subía a él.  
  
-¿Qué quieres, mi querido Harry? -preguntó inocentemente al chico que subía al islote y cogía a Draco por la cintura, lo elevaba y lo tiraba sin piedad al agua, tres o cuatro metros más lejos.  
  
Al final del día, ambos chicos se lo habían pasado muy bien. Por la noche, los cuatro, fueron al centro del camping, donde había una plataforma y altavoces para un karaoke. Cuando Sirius le preguntó a los chicos si querían ir al karaoke, los dos se miraron y se empezaron a reír, diciendo que sí rápidamente. Y ahí estaban, de pie, mirando a los "pardillos" según decía ambos muchachos, que estaban cantando canciones allí.  
  
-Eh, Harry, Draco, animaros e ir a cantar -dijo Remus.  
  
Harry miró a Draco.  
  
-Voy yo primero y luego tu, ¿eh Draco?  
  
-Vale, pero luego hacemos una juntos, ¿ok?  
  
-Si -dijo sonriéndole abiertamente  
  
Harry y Draco, pusieron sus nombres, y de las canciones que había, la que querían a cantar. Les dieron los papeles a los organizadores y esperaron a que sus nombres salieran.  
  
-Ahora sale un el Sr. Harry Potter.  
  
El público aplaudió cordialmente como a todos los cantantes mientras Harry salía al escenario y se situaba mirando hacía el frente, donde había una pantalla gigante detrás del público donde venía la letra de la canción. Y empezó a cantar.  
  
Ave Maria, ¿cuando serás mía? Si me quisieras, todo te daría.  
  
Ave Maria, ¿cuando serás mía? Al mismo cielo, yo te llevaría.  
  
La gente empezó a bailar con la música.  
  
Ave Maria, ¿cuando serás mía? Si me quisieras, todo te daría.  
  
Ave Maria, ¿cuando serás mía? Al mismo cielo, yo te llevaría.  
  
Dime tan solo una palabra  
  
Que me vuelva a la vida,  
  
Y se me quede en el alma.  
  
Por que sin ti no tengo nada,  
  
Vuélveme con tus besos,  
  
Refugiame en tu caridad.  
Y cuándo yo te veo  
  
No se lo que siento  
  
Y cuando yo te tengo  
  
Me quemo por dentro  
  
Y más y más de ti yo me enamoro  
  
Tú eres lo que quiero  
  
Tú eres mi tesoro.  
  
Draco le sonrió. La gente se había parado de bailar cuando había acabado el pequeño estribillo y había empezado la canción, quedándose con la boca abierta. Cantaba igual que Bisbal, más bien, cantaba mucho mejor. Al poco se reanudó el baile, pero todavía no se podían creer que un muchacho cantase igual que él.  
  
Harry sonrió al ver la reacción del público que era igual que la que tuvieron en Howarts todos los alumnos. Entonces le entró algo más de satisfacción y empezó a mover sus caderas en movimientos "provocativos"(ya sabéis, ¿no? De esos que mueve *ejem* y te deja con la boca abierta*. La multitud exclamó un gran "ohh" y seguidamente empezaron a gritar.  
  
-¡TIO BUENO! ¡DANOS UN TROZO TUYO!  
  
Ave Maria, ¿cuando serás mía? Si me quisieras, todo te daría.  
  
Ave Maria, ¿cuando serás mía? Al mismo cielo, yo te llevaría.  
  
Harry se rió para sus él y volteó para ver las caras de su padrino, Remus y Draco y casi se desmaya de la risa que le estaba entrando al ver la expresión que llevaban. La de Draco era de completa adoración, que le hizo algo ruborizarse. Pero la de los otros dos, eran de película. Sirius, estaba medio encorvado mirando hacía él, con la boca abierta y con los ojos más abiertos que la boca. Y Remus... él tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y su expresión era de sorpresa enorme.  
Sin ti me siento tan perdido  
  
enséñame la salida,  
  
llévame siempre contigo  
  
Protégeme con tu cariño  
  
Enciéndeme con tu fuego  
  
Y ya más nada te pido, nada te pido  
  
Y cuando yo te veo, no sé lo que siento  
  
Y cuando yo te tengo, me quemo por dentro  
  
Y más y más de ti yo me enamoro  
  
Tú eres lo que quiero  
  
Tú eres mi tesoro  
  
El público empezó a cantar el estribillo final aplaudiendo al son de la canción. Parecía en verdad un concierto muggle en el que todos estaban emocionados. Al ser verano, la mayoría de la gente que había eran jóvenes y niños.  
  
Ave Maria, ¿cuando serás mía? Si me quisieras, todo te daría.  
  
Ave Maria, ¿cuando serás mía? Al mismo cielo, yo te llevaría.  
  
Ave Maria...  
  
dime si serás mía...  
  
dímelo ya...  
  
Ave Maria  
Al acabar la canción, los gritos y los aplausos se oían por todo el camping. Pero se oyó un grito más fuerte que todo, y Harry se volvió a ver quien era mientras bajaba del escenario. Era Draco que se estaba riendo mientras le gritaba "¡¡TIO BUENO!!". Harry sonrió con confianza y algo de arrogancia al público, mientras el hombre del karaoke anunciaba el siguiente cantante.  
  
"Sorprendente actuación Harry Potter. Y ahora, sin nada más que decir, con todos ustedes, ¡Draco Malfoy!"  
********************************** **********************************  
  
Bueno, ¿qué? ¿os gusta? Ya se que era el anterior muy corto, por eso pongo más pronto éste. 


	23. Chapter 9

"Sorprendente actuación Harry Potter. Y ahora, sin nada más que decir, con todos ustedes, ¡Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Capitulo 21  
-Venga Draco. -dijo Harry sonriendo.  
  
Malfoy acercó su boca al oído de Harry y le susurró -Tío bueno - Y sin más ni mas, subió al escenario con mucha arrogancia, dejando a un Harry muy ruborizado que miraba a Sirius y Remus que todavía tenían la boca abierta.  
  
-¿Cómo...como? -logró tartamudear Sirius  
  
-¡DRACO MALFOY! -Se oyó decir en el escenario  
  
-Calla que empieza Draco -exclamo Harry más emocionado de lo que quería.  
  
Lloraré, ay lloraré  
  
Lloraré, lloraré las penas  
  
Lloraré, ay lloraré  
  
Lloraré, lloraré las penas.  
La reacción del público fue completamente idéntica de la de Harry cuando empezó a cantar.  
Mi corazón está en tus manos  
  
porque todo te lo he dao  
  
y entre tanto sufrimiento  
  
creo que se me ha maltratao  
  
y estoy muriéndome  
  
por tus caricias y tus besos  
  
desnudándome la piel.  
Draco volvió la cabeza donde estaban Harry, Remus y Sirius. Los dos hombres estaban de la misma forma, pero se miraban y volvían a mirar a Harry y luego al escenario. Draco le dio un guiño a Harry y siguió cantando.  
Mi corazón está en tus manos  
  
y no puedo rescatarlo  
  
no sé cómo se libera  
  
un corazón enamorao  
  
Esclavo de tu amor  
  
Vagabundo que agoniza de dolor. Veo pasar las noches  
  
en mi cruda soledad  
  
Y en en la luz del alba  
  
sé que tú me extrañarás. Lloraré las penas  
  
de mi corazón enamorao  
  
Sufriré el lamento  
  
de este corazón ilusionao  
  
Pero no te voy a perdonar  
  
Yo sé que no volveré a pecar  
  
Esas viejas trampas no funcionarán.  
  
Lloraré las penas  
  
de mi corazón enamorao  
  
Sé que tu calor voy a extrañar  
  
Pero el tiempo es sabio y sanará  
  
Esta herida anclada en mi corazón enamorao.  
Harry sonreía todavía algo ruborizado por el guiñó y por lo que le había dicho antes de irse a cantar. Pero bailaba a la vez que la música.  
  
Mi corazón está en tus manos  
  
Y no puedo rescatarlo  
  
no sé cómo se libera  
  
un corazón enamorao  
  
Esclavo de tu amor  
  
Vagabundo que agoniza de dolor.  
  
Veo pasar las noches  
  
en mi cruda soledad  
  
Y en la luz del alba  
  
Sé que tú me extrañarás. Lloraré las penas  
  
de mi corazón enamorao  
  
Sufriré el lamento  
  
de este corazón ilusionao  
  
Pero no te voy a perdonar  
  
Yo sé que no volveré a pecar  
  
Esas viejas trampas no funcionarán.  
  
Lloraré las penas  
  
de mi corazón enamorao  
  
Sé que tu calor voy a extrañar  
  
Pero el tiempo es sabio y sanará  
  
Esta herida anclada en mi corazón. Veo pasar las noches  
  
en mi cruda soledad  
  
Y en la luz del alba  
  
Sé que tú me extrañarás.  
El público que había empezado a bailar después del susto principal del tener dos muchachos que cantaran muy bien, empezó a cantar junto a Draco, el estribillo final, como habían echo cuando estaba Harry.  
Lloraré las penas  
  
de mi corazón enamorao  
  
Sufriré el lamento  
  
de este corazón ilusionao  
  
Pero no te voy a perdonar  
  
Yo sé que no volveré a pecar  
  
Esas viejas trampas no funcionarán. Lloraré, ay lloraré  
  
Lloraré, lloraré las penas.  
  
Lloraré, ay lloraré  
  
Lloraré, lloraré las penas  
  
Lloraré las penas  
  
de mi corazón enamorao  
  
Sufriré el lamento  
  
de este corazón ilusionao.  
  
Lloraré, ay lloraré  
  
Lloraré, lloraré las penas  
Cuando termino, los aplausos invadieron el camping al igual que anteriormente. Y las voces del público gritaban "¡TIO BUENO! ¡QUEREMOS MÁS DE TI!"  
  
Ni Harry ni Draco salieron más al escenario, aunque la gente les decía que salieran para que animaran a los espectadores.  
  
*************** *************** *************** *************** ***************  
  
Menudos cantantes están echos, ¿eh? 


	24. Chapter 10

Capitulo 22

Por la noche, Sirius y Remus estuvieron hablando todo el rato de lo que bien que cantaban, que si no se qué, que si no se cuantas...

Harry no dijo nada de lo que le había dicho al oído Draco, y éste tampoco sacó el tema, aunque ambos ya sabían lo que quería decir...

Los siguientes días, los cuatro lo pasaron dando vueltas por el  camping y pasándolo bien. Harry y Draco se volvieron más íntimos, ¡ah! Pero sin pensar mal, solo que pasaban mucho más ratos juntos. Se levantaban a la vez, comían a la vez, salían todo el rato junto a pasárselo bien.

Ambos sabían lo que les estaba pasando, pero ninguno de los dos daba el primer paso y el principal.

Un día que estaban en la piscina jugando, un hombre adulto se les acercó y les dijo que les invitaba a una coca cola mientras hablaba con ellos. Ambos chicos se miraron y asintieron. 

-Veréis, soy el gerente del camping, y el organizador de los espectáculos de las noches. El otro día os vi cantar, y me fije que le gustasteis al público. Como ya visteis la noche del Karaoke, no participaba mucha gente. Por eso mismo, quería haceros una propuesta.

-¿que clase de propuesta? -dijo Harry

-Bien, nos gustaría, que las próximas noches en las que haya Karaoke, cantaseis. Me refiero que en cuanto la gente se aburra o no haya gente que cante, pues que os llamen y cantéis alguna canción. ¿Entendéis lo que os quiero decir? A cambio os daré algo que pidáis. Siempre y cuando pueda dároslo -dijo sonriendo.

Harry miró a Draco y Draco miró a Harry.

-A mi me parece bien. Además que nos gusta, o por lo menos a mi, cantar -dijo Harry.

-A mi también me lo parece. -interrumpió Draco.

-Aunque no hace falta que nos deis nada a cambio. -dijo Harry

El hombre sonrió.

-No. Insisto. Cualquier cosa que este a nuestra disposición os la podemos ofrecer.

-De acuerdo. De acuerdo -dijeron los dos muchachos.

-Pero no vamos ha estar hasta que se acaben las vacaciones. Según e mirado en el horario, solo estaremos para dos noches más en las que hay Karaoke. Una dentro de tres días, y otra la noche anterior a la que nos vamos.

-No importa, no importa. –Dijo el hombre –Si son dos días, que sean dos días. Pero por lo menos, animaríais a la gente.

-Vale.

-Muchísimas gracias por vuestra ayuda.

-No ha de que. –dijo Draco.

Pasaron los tres días para el Karaoke.

-Supongo que querréis ir hoy otra vez al Karaoke, ¿no? -dijo Sirius

-¡Claro! -Exclamo Harry -Yo por lo menos si.

-Yo también quiero, Harry. -dijo Draco sonriendo.

-Pues venga, dentro de poco empezará -dijo Remus.

Harry y Draco le habían dicho lo del trato que habían echo con el hombre y a ambos hombres les había parecido bien. Cuando llegaron allí, el hombre que había estado hablando con ellos, se les acercó.

-¡OH! Ya habéis llegado –y su vista se paró y miró de arriba abajo a los dos muchachos.

Harry, llevaba unos pantalones de cuero negro firmes, una blusa de seda verde oscura y un par de botas de cuero negro. El color verde de la camisa, combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos que dominaban su cara al no llevar gafas y su pelo, que le hacía ver muy dominante.

Draco, sin embargo, llevaba unos pantalones blancos anchos, que le hacían ver esbelto y delicado, acompañado con una camiseta blanca sin mangas, que se ceñía a su cuerpo elegantemente, y unas botas, también blancas, que le levantaban varios centímetros sobre su compañero.

Ambos estaban impresionantes. Claro, como no se iba a quedar mirando el hombre(N/A yo también me quedaría…^^)

-Estáis estupendos… demasiado estupendos…-dijo el hombre a los dos chicos que le miraban sonrientes.

-No es que estemos estupendos, es que somos estupendos –hizo notar Harry con una voz arrogante, pero sonriente.

-Slytherin –le dijo Draco a Harry.

-Tengo un buen maestro –le contesto con una sonrisa afectada.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa dándole un pellizco en el costado. Harry gruño pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno, nosotros esperamos a que nos llamen, ¿no? O sea, que nos apunten a todas las canciones, y cuando no haya personas dispuestas a cantar que nos llamen. –dijo Harry.

-Si. Os llamarán, y vosotros cantareis como si os hubieseis apuntado varias veces. 

Los dos muchachos asintieron y entraron junto con Sirius y Remus al lugar donde se celebraba el Karaoke que empezaba en ese mismo momento.

La noche continuó tranquilamente. Cada vez que no había nadie que quisiese cantar, Harry o Draco cantaban, pero nunca los dos juntos. El público se había quedado expectante al ver a los dos con semejante ropas. 

Cuando se acabo el Karaoke, los dos muchachos se felicitaron por un montón de personas. El gerente, también les dio la enhorabuena por esas canciones que habían cantado y les recordó que pensaran en algo que les podía ofrecer por hacer eso.

******************************************************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************************************************

Ya se que os quejáis de los capítulos que son muy cortos, pero éste es más largo, ¿no?

Llevo bastantes capítulos sin contestar a los reviews. Si queréis que os conteste cuando me los mandéis, lo hago, **¿OK?**

Una cosa. Me mandasteis un review diciendo si después del verano, seguiría escribiendo otra especie de secuela del último año. La respuesta es no, seguramente no, por que ahora estoy con otro dic. Por eso no creo. Solo depende de los reviews que reciba al final de la historia y me lo tendría que reconsiderar.


	25. Chapter 11

Capitulo 23

Los días pasaron, y el par de muchachos seguían pasándoselo en grande. En la piscina, varias muchachas querían ligárselos, y por ser semejantes "hombres educados",  coquetearon con ellas por las mañanas, pero sin llegar a darse ni siquiera un pequeño beso.  Los dos sabían por que, aunque actuaban como si no lo supieran.

El gerente del camping, se les acercó un día para preguntarle si habían pensado algo.

-¡Yo tengo una idea! –exclamo Harry de repente.

Los dos se le quedaron mirando.

-solo si os parece bien. Me gustaría que nos dejases el hall del jacuzzy y la piscina la última noche antes de que nos vayamos. El día que cantamos por última vez. Como se cierra por las noches,  no hay ningún problema de que se quejen por dejarlo, ¿no? –dijo con los ojos chispeantes.

Draco se quedó pensando un poco, y se ruborizo. Harry no se dio cuenta y miró al hombre.

-Yo creo que está bien –dijo el hombre 

-Yo también –dijo Draco –me gustaría mucho –dijo mirando significadamente a Harry.

Harry sonrió abiertamente a sabiendas que hizo a Draco ruborizarse de nuevo.

-Bien, pues antes de empezar el Karaoke, os traeré las llaves, y antes de que os vayáis nos las volvéis a dejar, ¿de acuerdo? Y también os dejare el mejor bungalow que tenemos durante esa noche. Tiene dos habitaciones con camas de matrimonio, una gran cocina, y un baño grande. ¿si?

-¡Si! –exclamaron ambos chicos

***

Y llegó el día del último karaoke que Harry y Draco iban a cantar. La noche empezó con más gente que quería cantar, y con otros que querían que los dos chicos salieran. Ambos chichos salieron varias veces a cantar. Al rato, llamaron a Harry al escenario y éste llamó a Draco para que cantase a la vez. 

-Ahora que queda poco para que se acabe la noche –dijo Harry al público –vamos a cantar dos canciónes lentas  juntos.

Todo el público esta emocionado y alegre. Los chicos habían causado que la gente se ilusionará con ellos.

La canción empezó.

(HARRY)

Vivo al borde de un abismo  
  


sólo por tu boca  
  


voy siguiéndote los pasos,  
  


como un perro tras tus huellas me llevas...

Soy la sombra de mi mismo,  
  


soy lo que no era  
  


sólo por tenerte cerca  
  


sé que haría lo que fuera, si pudiera...

Y aunque yo viva en la mentira,  
  


sé que sin tí no tengo vida.

Harry se acercó a Draco (para tenerte cerca) Señala a Draco (sin ti...)

(Harry Y Draco)

Quisiera ser  
  


la tierra sosteniéndote,  
  


la seda que toca tu piel,  
  


quisiera ser el agua  
  


que calma tu sed.

Quisiera ser  
  


el sol iluminándote  
  


la brisa del otoño  
  


el tiempo que no pasa  
  


cuando estoy mirándote.

Mantienen las manos un poco unidas y las sueltan.

(DRACO)

Siento el frío de la noche  
  


dentro de mi alma  
  


sólo el roce de tus labios  
  


me traería la calma, la calma...

Soy un naúfrago en un mar  
  


de puro sentimiento  
  


tus ojos son las estrellas  
  


que me guiarán a puerto, a puerto...

Y aunque yo viva en la mentira,  
  


sé que sin tí no tengo vida.

(Harry)

Quisiera ser  
  


la tierra sosteniéndote,  
  


la seda que toca tu piel,  
  


quisiera ser el agua  
  


que calma tu sed.

Harry hacia un gesto con su mano haciendo como si pasase la mano por el pecho de Draco pero dejando su mano a un centimetro y luego pasaba su mano por su garganta (sed)

(Draco)

Quisiera ser  
  


el sol iluminándote  
  


la brisa del otoño  
  


el tiempo que no pasa  
  


cuando estoy mirándote.

Draco miraba a Harry mientras le señalaba.

(Harry Y Draco)

Eeeeh, eh... El sol iluminándote  
  


quisiera ser el agua   
  


que calma tu sed  
  


quisiera ser... oh, oh  
  


el tiempo que no pasa  
  


cuando estoy mirándote

Quisiera ser, quisiera ser, quisiera ser

La gente, que había estado bailando con sus parejas aplaudieron grandemente.

Ambos chicos se sonrieron y Remus y Sirius les aplaudieron.

La siguiente canción, la cantaron encima de un taburete. 

(Draco)

He intentado casi todo para convencerte  
  


Mientras el mundo se derrumba todo aquí a mis pies  
  


Mientras aprendo de esta soledad que desconozco  
  


Me vuelvo a preguntar quizás si sobreviviré

(Harry)

Porqué sin ti me queda la consciencia helada y vacía  
  


(Draco)

Porqué sin ti me he dado cuenta amor, que renaceré  
  


(Harry)

Porqué yo he ido mas allá del limite de la desolación  
  


(Draco)

Mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma ya no tienen conexión

(Harry con gran fuerza de voz)

Y yo te juro que 

(Harry y Draco)

Lo dejaría todo por que te quedaras  
  


Mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión  
  


Después de todo estas rompiendo nuestros lazos  
  


Y dejas en pedazos este corazón  
  


Mi piel también la dejaría  
  


Mi nombre, mi fuerza, hasta mi propia vida  
  


(Harry)

Y que mas da perder  
  


(Draco)

Si te llevas del todo mi fe  
  


(Harry )

Lo dejaría 

(Harry)

Duelen mas tus cosas buenas cuando estas ausente  
  


Yo se que es demasiado tarde para remediar  
  


No me queda bien valerme de diez mil excusas  
  


Cuando definitivamente se que ahora te vas

(Draco)  
  


Aunque te vuelva a repetir que estoy muriendo día a día

(Harry)  
  


Aunque también estés muriendo tu no me perdonarás

(Draco)

Aunque sin ti haya llegado al límite de la desolación

(Harry)  
  


Mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma ya no tienen conexión

(Draco con voz fuerte)  
  


Sigo muriéndome 

(Harry y Draco)

Lo dejaría todo por que te quedaras  
  


Mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión  
  


Después de todo estas rompiendo nuestros lazos  
  


Y dejas en pedazos este corazón  
  


Mi piel también la dejaría  
  


Mi nombre, mi fuerza, hasta mi propia vida

(Draco)  
  


Y que mas da perder

(Harry)  
  


Si te llevas del todo mi fe

(Draco)  
  


Lo dejaría 

Lo dejaría todo por que te quedaras

(Harry)  
  


Mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión

(Draco)  
  


Después de todo estas rompiendo nuestros lazos

(Harry)  
  


Y dejas en pedazos este corazón

(Draco y Harry)  
  


Mi piel también la dejaría  
  


Mi nombre, mi fuerza, hasta mi propia vida  
  


Y que mas da perder  
  


Si te llevas del todo mi fe  
  


Lo dejaría 

Lo dejaría todo por que te quedaras  
  


Mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión  
  


Después de todo estas rompiendo nuestros lazos  
  


Y dejas en pedazos este corazón  
  


Mi piel también la dejaría  
  


Mi nombre, mi fuerza, hasta mi propia vida  
  


Y que mas da perder  
  


Si te llevas del todo mi fe  
  


Lo dejaría 

Harry y Draco sonrieron de nuevo por los aplausos.

-¡OTRA OTRA OTRA!

Harry y Draco se miraron y cabecearon.

-De acuerdo, como la noche se acaba, ésta será la última.

Y empezó de nuevo otra cancion…

----

----

++++++++++++++

Me parece que no os está gustando estos últimos capitulos, por que apenas he recibido reviews, Bueno, he de decir, que queda poco para la escena que a todos os gusta (sx), por lo que si no recibo algún otro review, la pasaré por alto. ¡Por fi! Si no os gusta mi historia, por lo menos decidme por que y me dejaís vuestra opinion (mientras no sea que es un h/d, me da igual.)


	26. Chapter 12

Harry y Draco se miraron y cabecearon.

-De acuerdo, como la noche se acaba, ésta será la última.

Y empezó de nuevo otra canción.

(Draco)

Nunca imagine, la vida sin ti  
en todo lo que me plantee siempre estabas tu  
solo tu sabes bien quien soy  
de donde vengo y a donde voy

Nunca te he mentido nunca te he escondido naaaada  
siempre me tuviste cuando me necesitabas  
nadie mejor que tu sabrá, que di todo lo que pude dar

(Harry)

OH y ahora tu te vas, así como si nada  
acortándome la vida, agachando la mirada  
y tu te vas, y yo...q me pierdo entre la nada (y tu te vas)  
donde quedan las palabras y el amor que me jurabas y tu te vas ohohhhhh

*************************************************

*************************************************

Harry y Draco entraron en el hall de la piscina cubierta. En una de las esquinas, había un pequeño jacuzzy redondo. En el medio del salón, había una piscina rectangular, como esa de los parques de atracciones, que empiezan en el suelo, y van bajando poco a poco en forma de cuesta. El agua de ésta, se movia en formas de las olas de la playa, desde el final de la piscina, hasta  el principio de la pequeña cuesta.

   -Esto es genial –dijo Draco

  -Ni que lo digas…

 -¡yo quiero ir primero al jacuzzy! –exclamo Draco

 -Pues vamos al jacuzzy

Harry y Draco, fueron a los vestuarios, se quietaron la ropa y se pusieron el bañador. Cuando salieron, cada uno se quedó mirando al otro de arriba abajo. El día anterior habían comprado unos bañadores nuevos. De esos de tipo braga (es que no me acuerdo como se llaman) .

El de Harry, era verde, y adelante ponían en letras rojas "cómeme", y el de Draco era también verde, pero que tenía atrás en letras rojas "¿te gusta? ¡Cójelo!

 Ambos muchachos se habían visto en bañador, pero siempre con bañadores de esos que llegan a la rodilla (sorry, tampoco se como se llaman) y tampoco se habían fijado en el cuerpo de cada uno por vergüenza. 

Los bañadores se ajustaban a sus cuerpos, y dejaban ver una pertuberancia que iba subiendo lentamente.

Draco, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su cuerpo, dijo corriendo:

 -¡eh..Vamos al jacuzzy! Y ando rápidamente

Harry vio la parte de atrás del bañador de su compañero.

-¡Eh! Me gusta tu bañador –exclamo Harry divertido.

Mientras Draco se metió en el jacuzzy murmuró un pequeño "Gracias". Harry se metió en el jacuzzy, sentándose delante de él y le miró inocentemente.

-Oye Draco, ¿por qué estás algo rojo? Tan caliente sientes el agua? Por que yo la noto templada.

Draco le dio una mirada mala y no le contestó. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, desfrutando del masaje del agua, que les daba a su cuerpo.

-Y que Draco ¿eres virgen?

-¡¿qué?!

-¿qué si eres virgen? Ya sabes, cuando has...

-¡Ya se lo que es! –Exclamó ofendido –Solo me había sorprendido la pregunta

-Y que, ¿lo eres?

-¿Te importa?

-...eh.... ¿si?

-¿Y a que se debe que te interese algo tan personal? –dijo Draco sencillamente.

-...eh...simple curiosidad 

-¿si? –dijo alzando una ceja

-¡que si pelma! –exclamo Harry algo más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

Draco se rió un poco y le medio cizaña.

--Oye Harry, ¿por qué estás algo rojo? Tan caliente sientes el agua? Por que yo la noto templada.

-Ja –ja -ja

Draco le sonrio seductoramente.

-Aún no me has contestado a mi pregunta

-¿cuál?

-La de que si eres virgen

-Ah...ya...-dijo como si recordando algo muy lejano –Si, si, pero a que te refieres, ¿a que lo haya echo, o me lo hayan echo?

-¿qué quieres decir con que te lo hayan echo?

-Pues eso...aaahhh...-dijo haciendo como si comprendiese algo- ya veo... entonces, por lo que veo, eres heterosexual ¿no?

-¿lo eres tu?

//muy buena Harry, evadiendo una pregunta con otra pregunta-pensó Draco//

-contéstame primero

-...no. Yo soy bisexual, ¿y tu?

-Yo soy heterosexual.

*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*

ESTOY MUY FELIZZZZZZZ!!!! Tan solo puse un capitulo y he recibido un montón de reviews! En serio, muchas gracias.

Bien, en algunos he visto la misma queja y es la del karaoke. Pues bien, quiero deciros que a mi, siendo también la que escribe el fic, se me hay echo muy plasta lo de las canciones, era solo relleno, por eso mismo, he decido acortar ésta, y poner lo que iba a ser el siguiente capitulo (pero también acortado). 

Como veis, lo he puesto mucho antes, y eso es gracias a vosotros/as, por hacerme tan feliz con los reviews. Lo que siento no se puede expresar por palabras (que cursi…¬¬)

AHH!!!! Y no os preocupéis, la escena no me la voy a saltar, OK? Faltaría más! Bueno, me la saltaría en el caso de que no obtuviese reviews suficientes, pero creo que eso no va a pasar, o por lo menos eso espero.

Gracias a:

*Nabichan Saotome*……*Mollie*……*La loka de fuenla*……*Jack Dawson*……*Elizabeth Potter*

*Lilian Malfoy*……*Loka_Park_Felton*……*kiki*……*Moryn*……*Yuri*……*Maggie*

*Luzy*……*Eyes*……*Vicky_Kaeda*……*pitufi*……*Gabriela*……*Renialt*……*Marianne*

*Eva*

Ya se que falta más gente de poner. Solo he puesto a los que me han dejado review en el último capitulo. Pero de todas formas ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!


	27. Chapter 13

NOTA IMPORTANTE ANTES LEER EL FIC!!!!

------NO QUIERO RECIBIR NINGÚN REVIEW CRITICANDO EL FIC POR SER SLASH ------

------SI NO OS GUSTA NO LO LEAÍS. NADIE OS OBLIGA.------

------ESTA BAJO VUESTRO JUICIO LEERLO O NO LEERLO.-----

------ NO QUIERO NINGUNA AMONESTACIÓN  POR SER UNOS ATRASADOS MENTALES Y LEER ALGO QUE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO ESTABA AVISADO---

------

ESPERO QUE DESPUÉS DE ESTE AVISO, LOS QUE QUIERAS SEGUIR LEYENDO, DISFRUTEÍS DE 

ESTA HISTORIA!!^^ Y LOS QUE NO SIGAN LEYENDO, ESPERO NO VEROS MÁS POR AQUÍ CRITICANDO.

BONA PETIT!

-Yo soy heterosexual.

CAPITULO 24

Harry puso cara de disgusto, pero la enmascaró enseguida.

-Y ¿eres virgen? –pregunto Draco

-Ey, eso te lo había dicho yo primero.

-Pues no te contesto si tu no lo haces primero.

-Bien, bien. Soy virgen y no lo soy. Yo lo he hecho, pero no me lo han hecho.

-Ya veo...-dijo sonriendole

-¿y tu?

-Lo mismo

-...mmmm...

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, en los que Harry se lamentaba de haber preguntado la preferencia sexual que tenía.

Draco se reía de la cara que había puesto, al decirle que era heterosexual, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver de nuevo la cara de angustia que enmasacaraba con dificultad Harry.

-¿Harry?

-mmmm –dijo con un gruñido casi audible.

El rubió se acercó a él y se puso sentado en una de las rodillas pasando las suyas por cada lado de ésta.

-¿qué estás haciendo, Draco? –preguntó desconcertado.

Éste solo sonrió y apretó la rodilla que tenía entre las piernas del chico del pelo azabache.

Harry gruñó de sorpresa cuando notó su parte oprimida.

Unas manos recorrieron el muslo del moreno rapidamente para no dejar que se lo impidiesen, se acercaban a la masculinidad del chico moreno, y la cogía. (Por encima del bañador) Mientras le miraba a los ojos, acercaba su rostró y acariciaba con su mano el musculo bajo ella. Unas manos rapidas cogían las del rubio y las paraban.

-Draco...no me hagas esto- mientrás hacía que Draco le soltase y se sentará de nuevo. 

Harry se levantó y fue al vestuario. Supuestamente a librarse de su erección.

Por el camino, iba pensando por que lo que había echo Draco. Era por que quería fastidiarle por haber dicho su preferencia sexual. En el mundo de los magos, no era como en el de los muggles. Fueras homosexual o heterosexual, te trataban igual. Si amabas a una persona, no importaba el género. Y además, la mitad de la poblacion, les gustaban las personas de su mismo sexo. Pero Harry pensaba que había perdido su amistad con Draco, y que lo que quedaba de vacaciones, las pasaría malamente por decirle que le gustaban los chicos. Siempre hay personas, por ejemplo, los "sangre limpia", que no dejaban que sus herederos tuvieran a un hombre como amante, por que los despreciaban. Sorprendentemente, eso tenían de común con los muggles, muchas personas juzgaban a las personas por su preferencía sexual, y Harry temía que Draco fuera de esas personas, y que solo quería aprovecharse de él.

Cuando salió de la ducha aliviada, fue empujado contra la pared, con un cuerpo que cubria el suyo.

-Harry –era Draco que le susurraba al oido.

El rubio movió sus caderas para que Harry se diese cuenta de que su erección estaba igual que la suya propia.

 -Harrry –volvió a susurrar moviendo sus caderas y haciendo que Harry diese un gemido de placer pero más de aungustia, por que seguia pensando que lo hacía para burlarse de él.

-Draco... ¿por qué haces esto? –dijo Harry le empujandole fuera de él –No me toques–dijo mientras salía del vestuarió y se echaba de cabeza a la piscina y empezaba a nadar. Aunque se hubiese arruinado la noche, por lo menos, nadando esperaria que volasen sus angustiosos pensamientos. 

Draco salió del vestuario y se tiró al agua.

-Harry ¿qué te pasa?

El aludido volvió a gruñir.

-Harry hablame –rogó Draco. El chico rubio estaba desesperado. Creía que Harry le iba a aceptar, pero su comportamiento le tenía desconcertado. Pensó que había echo algo mal. Tal vez mintiendole en su preferencia sexual había echo triste a Harry.

-¡dejame en paz! –y siguió nadando

-Escuchame Harry...perdoname

Draco nadó rapidamente donde estaba Harry (estaba en la parte que mide medio metro) al no oir respuesta, y acorraló a Harry en la pared de la piscina.

-harry...-dijo mirandole recto a los ojos –lo siento.

-¿el que sientes? –dijo Harry intentando zafarse de las manos que le sujetaban por la cintura.

-El haberte mentido.

Una mano bajó por la tripa del chico del pelo negro azabache, se introducia por el bañador y le cogia el pene.

Harry bajó rapidamente sus manos para quitar las de Draco de encima suya, pero la que tenía en la cintura había bajado y había cogido la suya y la había introducido, sin tiempo a darse cuenta de lo que hacía, en el otro bañador verde de letras rojas, obligandole a que no la pudiese quitar, y a que le pretase y la moviese un poco.

Harry muy intranquilo, hizo un movimiento tan rápido, que sorprendió al rubio, quitó su mano del bañador de Draco, y las de Draco de encima suya y salió de la piscina. Entró en el vestuario y del tiempo que le había costado salir a Draco de la piscina, él salía con la toalla por la cintura y una mochila a su hombro. Se volvió a Draco y le miró malamente.

-Estaré en el bungalow. –y salió rapidamente del hall.

Draco sonrió para si mismo

-No te lo voy a dejar tan facil, Harry Potter –susurró Draco –La reacción que quería. No te libraras de mi tan facilmente. Mañana... o al otro veras que no puedes mirarme así y despreciarme...

El chicó cogió sus cosas del vestuario y marchó al bungalow.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

NOTAS!!! A LEERLO!! Y CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWERS!!!

Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿os ha gustado? No ha estado tan mal, ¿no? Igual algo soso. ¿A que parece que Draco tiene algo con las partes bajas de Harry? 

¿Os acordaís de que os dije que pronto vendría la parte que todos esperaís? Pues bien, he decido que va a tardar un poquito más, por que voy ha hacer el fic más largo. ¿estáis contentos de que lo haga más largo? Por que si no no lo hago y lo dejo tal y como lo tengo escrito. Este cambio se debe a que tenía idea para otro fic (un H/SS), pero aunque llevaba ya unas 13000 palabras, y no me gustaba como estaba quedando, pues pensé en alargar éste un poco más mientras pienso si borro todo el fic que había empezado y escribo de nuevo. ¿Sabeís lo que pasa? Es que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer el H/SS, pero es que no se si juntar un poco de H/D, H/LM y H/TR(V) en solo sexo, pero siendo el trama principal el Harry con Severus. ¿Qué pensaís? ¿Hago eso? Si lo hago, va a ser muy larga la historia y bastante buena, por que tenía resuelto que lo iba iba a escribir como el mejor fic de todos. El más largo y el mejor. Por eso quiero vuestras opiniones. 

¡Dejadme un review!

Pero no me lo dejeís como una personas que solo ha criticado el que haya transformado el fic en un H/D y que era una mierda.

*EVA*            Antes de mirar tu review,  ya había escrito la advertencia, pero gracias por decirmelo. Es que cuando lo leí, tuve unas ganas de estrangularlo!!!Sea quien sea ese Aunque ese homofobico (al que me gustaría coger del cuello) Tenía que haber leido al principio de todo el fic, que era un H/D. No es mi culpa que sea un …..Y Gracias por dejarme un review! ¡Ah! Y por cierto, lo que ya sabes que quieres que escriba, se va a demorar un poco por lo que he escrito anteriormente, ¿ok? Pero no te voy a dejar sin nada, alguna que otra cosa, puede que pase.*^^*

*ISAI*            No se si eres ingles o español o de donde puto lugar seas,  pero ya te vale. No tienes NADA de derecho a crititicar el trabajo de los demás. Si eres un puto homofobico, no es mi culpa. Al principio de todo, se advertia que era Slash, y si tanto te molesto, pues no lo leas…Ni que fuera tan dificil, pero claro, parece que tu cerebro no da a más. Bueno, no se si estarás leyendo estó, o si te avisarán por lo que te estoy diciendo, pero no  te voy a decir más, y no pienso perder mi tiempo en un tarado mental. 

*GABRIELA*            Draco dijo que era heterosexual. Hombre, por lo que has leido hasta hora, si lo convendría, pero por lo que sigue no…*^^* Jeje, y la escenita tendrá que esperar. El por que lo tienes en las notas de arriba.

*MORYN*     Si, una contestación bastante directa jaja., pero se lo tendrán que arreglar ellos…

*VICKY KAEDE* Se supone que Draco es el hetero y Harry el bisexual.  Mi chiquilla, si tuviera tiempo me metería en esa página, ¿pero no los tienes subido a ff.net? Si es así, dimelo, por que la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo para leer otras páginas. Si no, intentaré sacar tiempo y te daré mi opinión, ¿ok? ¡Eh! Y gracias por decir que son uno de los mejores fics que has leido (Aunque la roñosa autora haga los capis muy cortos..^^)

*Y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE NO LES HE ESCRITO AQUÍ.*

Si quereís que os conteste algún review que me dejeís, me lo decís, y os lo contesto.


	28. Chapter 14

NOTA IMPORTANTE ANTES LEER EL FIC!!!!

------NO QUIERO RECIBIR NINGÚN REVIEW CRITICANDO EL FIC POR SER SLASH ------

------SI NO OS GUSTA NO LO LEAÍS. NADIE OS OBLIGA.------

------ESTA BAJO VUESTRO JUICIO LEERLO O NO LEERLO.-----

------ NO QUIERO NINGUNA AMONESTACIÓN  POR SER UNOS ATRASADOS MENTALES Y LEER ALGO QUE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO ESTABA AVISADO---

------

ESPERO QUE DESPUÉS DE ESTE AVISO, LOS QUE QUIERAS SEGUIR LEYENDO, DISFRUTEÍS DE 

ESTA HISTORIA!!^^ Y LOS QUE NO SIGAN LEYENDO, ESPERO NO VEROS MÁS POR AQUÍ CRITICANDO.

BONA PETIT!

CAPITULO 25

Se oía el ruido del aguan callendo en la ducha. Draco se sentó a que terminasé de ducharse. Al poco, el ruido del agua cesó y la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando pasó a un Harry al pecho descubierto con una toalla en la cintura. Volvió su cara, y al ver a Draco le miro con desprecio

-Buenas noches –le dijo, y se marchó a su habitacion.

Harry, que estaba durmiendo, se despertó por un gritó que se oía de la habitación continua. Le costó un par de segundos situarse, y comprendió que estaba en el bungalow, y que la habitación continua era la de Draco. Corriendo, cogió su varita y fue al cuarto de Draco.

-¡Draco! –exclamo asustado

El muchacho rubio estaba sentado en la cama llevandose las manos a la cara. Ya no gritaba pero su cuerpo estaba temblando sin parar y lloraba profundamente.

Harry corrió hacía la cama de Draco mientras dejaba caer la varita en el suelo, y se sentaba al lado del chicho de los ojos grises y le abrazaba.

  -Venga Draco, ya pasó –le susurraba – Soy Harry...no te voy a herir...tranquilo –le decía mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Varios minutos despues, Draco se tranquilizo y levantó la cabeza que había apoyado en el hombro de su compañero.

-Gracias

-De nada –dijo sonriendole un poco -¿estas bien ya?

-...Si.

-Pues en ese caso, vuelvete a dormir ¿vale? Me voy a mi cama –dijo mientras se desenbarazaba de los brazos que le   habían cogido por la cintura.

-No-no...no te vayas...no me dejes –susurró Draco que había empezado a temblar suavemente.

-Pero...yo...no...

-Por favor Harry...no me dejes otra vez solo.... no te voy a hacer nada...

-Pero....-Harry suspiró-está bien...

Harry entró en las mantas. Draco se le acercó y le abrazo por la cintura. Harry le abrazo tambien, mientras hundia su cabeza en el pelo de Draco, y éste la ponía en su pecho. Draco pasó una pierna por encima de las de Harry sobresaltandole. Harry dudó un poco, y pasó una de las suyas entre las de Draco.

-Buenas noches, Harry –susurró Draco entre el pecho del chico de pelo azabache. –y gracias

-De nada Draco, de nada...

Ambos muchachos durmieron sanamente durante la noche sin saber que de sus anillos habían salido un dragón y un fenix, donde ambos animales se habían colocado en la cabecera de la cama mirándoles con aire preocupado.

**********************

**********************

SORRY, SORRY AND MIL VECES SORRY!!!

Ya lo siento si tarde tanto en actualizar y aun encima con semejante capitulo feo. Pero es que no he tenido nada de tiempo. Ahora que estoy en verano puedo escribir antes. Es que tenía estos capitulos ya echos, pero no me decidia si terminalo en esta noche (como pensaba hacerlo) o continuar un poco hasta que llegaran a Howarts( que es lo que estoy  haciendo). No os preocupeís, que ya voy a actulizar más seguido, de acuerdo? Y en serio, lo siento mucho!

Y sobre todo gracias a los reviews que me habeís dejados en todas las historias para que continuase este fic, que la verdad, no me gusta nada como está escrito, pero como veo que os gusta pues lo estoy continuando.

Eh!! Y leer mi fic de "Dark Harry". Os aseguro que es fenomenal (me refiero que es el mejor de todos los que he escrito) aunque el sumary esta un poco flojo. Será un H/SS, pero va progresando de poco en poco, aunque Harry aprende mucho durante ese tiempo.


	29. Chapter 15

NOTA IMPORTANTE ANTES LEER EL FIC!!!!

------NO QUIERO RECIBIR NINGÚN REVIEW CRITICANDO EL FIC POR SER SLASH ------

------SI NO OS GUSTA NO LO LEAÍS. NADIE OS OBLIGA.------

------ESTA BAJO VUESTRO JUICIO LEERLO O NO LEERLO.-----

------ NO QUIERO NINGUNA AMONESTACIÓN  POR SER UNOS ATRASADOS MENTALES Y LEER ALGO QUE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO ESTABA AVISADO---

------

ESPERO QUE DESPUÉS DE ESTE AVISO, LOS QUE QUIERAS SEGUIR LEYENDO, DISFRUTEÍS DE 

ESTA HISTORIA!!^^ Y LOS QUE NO SIGAN LEYENDO, ESPERO NO VEROS MÁS POR AQUÍ CRITICANDO.

BONA PETIT!

CAPITULO 26

Harry se desperto por unos toques que estaban dando a la puerta. Se dio cuenta que todabía estaba enredado entre las piernas de Draco. Se desenredó lentamente y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días, Harry –dijo Sirius

-ahh-bostezó el chico moreno –Buenos días, Sirius, Remus…Pasad

Ambos hombres pasaron y se sentaron en unos sillones. Harry fue a la cocina e hizo algo de café.

-¿Teneís todo preparado ya, no? –le preguntró Remus mientras Harry se sentaba dándoles las tazas

-Si, hicimos las maletas y las dejamos en nuestras habitaciones del otro bungalow.

-Bien. Remus y yo, hemos pensado que en vez de ir a algún otro lugar, pues irnos a casa y pasar lo que queda de vacaciones todos juntos.

-…Estaría bien –habló Harry

-Oye, ¿y Draco? 

-Está todabía en la cama. Una noche aspera

Remus y Sirius cabecearon. 

-De acuerdo, nosotros nos vamos al otro bungalow. Os esperamos allí en una hora, ¿vale? Y le dices a Draco que pasaremos lo que queda de vacaciones en casa, ¿bien?

-Si

Cuando ambos hombres salieron, Harry fue a la habitación del muchacho rubio para despertarle.

-Eh Draco, levanta 

El jóven seguía durmiendo. Harry se acercó y se sentó en la cama

-Draco, levantaté –dijo un poco más alto.

Seguía sin moverse. El moreno se cansó, le destapó y le movió del hombre fuertemente.

-¡Draco! –grito Harry

Malfoy se despertó de golpe y dando una vuelta se cayó al suelo.

-Auchhh

-No había manera de que te levantases, eh. Venga, vistete. Te espero a fuera

Después salió y se sentó en una de las hamacas del porche.

-¿ya estás? –dijo Harry cuando vió salir al chico rubio –Sirius y Remus han decidido que pasaremos lo que queda de verano en nuestra casa. Vamos

Y empezó a andar sin dirigirle ninguna mirada. 

-¿Harry? –Draco se acercó a Harry que le había tenido la mitad del camino por delante.

-¿Qué? 

-Yo quería disculparme po…

-No hay nada de que disculparse –le cortó Harry – Date prisa que nos espera Sirius y Remus

**********************

**********************

**********************


	30. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 27

-Bien chicos. Ya podeís ir desenpaquetar las maletas.

Remus y Sirius se habían dado cuenta de la tensión que había entre ellos pero se habían abstenido en decir algo para no meter la pata. Esperarían haber lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué les pasará? –le preguntó Sirius a Remus.

-No se, pero espero que se les pase pronto. 

-Yo también –dijo dándole un largo beso a su amante y poniendole encima de su regazo.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Sirius?

-¿mmm? –dijo desabrochando a la vez que Remus los botones de las camisas de su compañero.

-Te quiero….-le dijo volviendole a besar.

-Yo también…. –murmuró en los labios

Se volvieron a besar y terminaron de desabrochar las camisas. Sirius pasó lentamente sus manos por el pecho de su compañero parandose en los pezones y peñizcandolos suevamente. 

-Sirius…

Las manos de los dos hombres recorrían todas las partes del cuerpo de su compañero. Peñizcando, lamiendo, anhelandose uno a otro…

Remus se acercó al cuello de su compañero y le dio pequeños besos. Luego aproximó sus labios al oido de su amante y le susurró mientras le empezaba a desabrochar los pantalones.

-¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer ahora? –dijo con voz seductora a la que Sirius, al oir dio un débil gimoteo. –voy a coger lo que hay dentro de estos pantalones y lo voy a acariciar lenta y torturosamente hasta que no puedas aguantar más, y  luego voy a introducirlo de una vez dentró de mi. –Sirius gimió - Luego, mi amor,  me moveré pausadamente sin dejar que me muevas más hasta que me pidas, hasta que me rueges que…

-¿Interrumpo algo? 

Ambos hombres saltarón al oir la voz de Harry en la puerta.

-Si quereís me marcho –dijo picaramente

-¡Harry! –exclamaron

-Ese soy yo.

Los dos hombre se pusieron rojos y empezaron a tartamudear.

-Veras…Har…-dijeron a la vez

-Tranquilos. No teneís que explicarme nada de esta "nueva relación". Ya lo sabía. –Remus y Sirius le miraron desconcertados –No me mireís así. Me dí cuenta el año pasado, cuando vino Remus. Sirius estaba continuamente estatico cada vez que estaba contigo, Remus. Además, teneís que acordaros de los hechizos para silenciar la habitación –los dos hombres se pusieron mucho más rojos de lo que estaban -¡va! No os preocupeís, no importa. Además este verano se os veía más unidos.  Lo que no me gusta es que no me lo hayaís dicho, pero bueno, ya os dejo, que os interrumpido suficiente tiempo. –Y diciendo esto, se marchó de nuevo a su habitación riendo en lo alto.

Remus y Sirius se miraron.

-Eso fue…

-…estraño –terminó de decir Sirius

-…Si…

*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*

El día siguente, Harry, al mirar a Remus y Sirius, éstos se ponión rojos y Harry se reía. Draco les miraba desconcertados.

-¿Me quereís decir que ocurre? –dijo finalmente -¿por qué cada vez que os mira Harry os poneís rojos y Harry se rie.

Los dos hombres desviaron la mirada poniendose de nuevos rojos.

-Esto es ridiculo, la verdad. Quereís dejar de comportaros como unas colegialas. Ni que fuera tan espectacular.

-¿El que es espectacular? –le preguntó Draco intentado sonar normal para que no se enfadase.

-Nada. Es que ayer les encontré en una situación algo compremetedora y bueno…–dijo volviendose a reir.

-Lo que quería decir Harry, es que ayer nos encontró… -empezó a explicar Remus

-… que si les encuentró un poco más tarde, abría que haber estado tampandonos los oidos… -dijo volviendose a reirse.

Draco cayó en la cuenta.

-Ahhhh… ¿pero os habeís dignado a vuestro ahijado que estáis juntos?

-¿Ya lo sabías? –le preguntó Sirius

-Bufff…se ve a la legua

-¿Veís? Draco a estado menos rato con vosotros y también se había dado cuenta.

-Anda, que ya estáis bien. Poneros a desayunar, y después a hacer los deberes de vacaciones.

-Si señores…-dijeron al unisono.

****

Las cosas entre Harry y Draco habían seguido de la misma forma. La tensión se había bajado un poco por parte de Harry. Draco estaba algo triste pero lo enmascaraba. Los días siguientes hacían los deberes de Howarts por la mañana, y por la tarde iban a correr o andar. Los periodistas, que se habían enterado que habían vuelto de sus vacaciones, empezaron de nuevo a rondar por su casa y habían conseguido sacar una foto de cada miembro que habitaba en su casa, con solamente una toalla en su cintura. A los días, salió en el Profeta cada una de las fotos con algo de historia familiar y diciendo algo parecido a: ¿a quien no le gustaría vivir en esta casa? Cada miembro tiene un cuerpazo estupendo.

Y llegó el último día, en la estación. Harry ya se había despedido y se había ido al trén sin ni siquiera esperar a Malfoy.

-Bueno, Sirius, Remus, gracías por dejarme quedarme con vosotros. Han sido las mejores vacaciones que he tenido. De verás, muchas gracías –dijo Draco

-No hace falta agradecernos. Con un poco de suerte, esperemos verte de nuevo Draco.  Claro, eso depende de vosotros –dijo Remus con una sonrisa algo triste. 

-Gracias. Bien, espero que nos veamos de nuevo. ¡Adios!

-Adios Draco

-Adios

Y el chico rubio se fue a buscar  un compartimento.

*********************************

*********************************

Lo siento, quería actualizarlo antes por que el último fue muy corto, pero ff.net no me dejó.

Aquí teneís el siguiente capitulo, ¿ok?

Otra cosa, la mayoria de la gente me pide capis mas largos, pero siento deciros que todos los demás capitulos van a tener esta largura, y eso que los he alargado por que todos los demás tenían 500 palabras y estoy intentando hacer el doble.

¡Ah! Y pronto viene la acción y posturitas comprometidas!!


	31. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 28

El trén ya se había puesto en marcha. Harry se sentaba con Ron y Hermione en uno de los compartimentos del trén.

-Venga Harry. Dinos que tal te fue las vacaciones con Sirius y Remus. Y bueno…con Malfoy –dijo Hermione

-¡Eso Harry! ¿Te estubo molestando mucho Malfoy? –dijo Ron

-No, no. Nos lo pasamos muy bien. Draco se comportó muy bien. No hizo nada malo. Incluso a Sirius y a Remus le cayó muy bien. –ambos chicos le miraron  sorprendidos –Si. Es verdad. Draco parecía otra persona.

-Eso es para verlo. Es casi imposible de creerselo.

Ya empezaba a ser de noche cuando el compartimento del trén donde se sentaban los tres se abrió y dio paso a ver un chico rubio.

-¿Harry? ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

El chico moreno volvió su cabeza hacía el que estaba en la puerta.

-¿qué quieres?

-Si puede ser a solas

Ron y Hermione le miraron estrañados.

-Si. Ahora vuelvo chicos.

-ok 

-vale

Los dos muchachos salieron del compartimento y fueron a otro que estaba vacio, donde se sentarón.

-Bien ¿de que quieres hablar?

Malfoy se veía algo nervioso y no miraba a Harry.

-Pues yo…quería decirte…pues verás…quería disculparme. No, escuchame –dijo cuando Harry iba a protestar –Lo siento por lo que hice el día en la piscina y también por mentirme.

-¿Por mentirme? ¿Cuándo?

-Ese mismo día. Cuando te dije que era heterosexual. No, soy bixesual. Lo siento por mentirte.

-¿Y por que me mentiste? –dijo Harry estrañado

-Por que quería jugar un poco, y luego decirte que era broma.

-¿Y por que no me lo dijiste? –dijo algo enfadado. –Me parece que tuviste suficiente tiempo.

-Lo se. Pero es que como luego te fuiste enfadado…

-¿Y lo que quedabá de verano? ¿No era tiempo suficiente? Va…dejalo…me voy a mi compartimento –dijo volviendose a levantar, pero Draco le cogió del brazo y le obligo a sentarse de nuevo. –Dejame

-No, escucha primero Harry. No te lo dije por que no me atrevía por la reacción que ibas a tomar. Ya se que era algo tonto, pero estaba nervioso.

Estuvieron medio minuto en silencio.

-¿eso era todo Malfoy? –el aludido hizo una mueca de dolor a escuchar de nuevo su apellido –pues ahora me voy.

-¿Harry?

-¿Qué? –dijo exasperado.

-eh…Me gustaría que por lo menos siguieramos siendo amigos,  ya que no querrás ser mas. –esto último lo dijo sin que lo oyese Harry

-¿Quién dijo que éramos amigos Malfoy?

-Yo pense…

-Pues pensaste mal.

-Por favoy Harry. Sé mi amigo

Potter miró la cará del rubio investigandola. Al no encontrar nada raro volvió a mirar a sus ojos.

-De acuerdo Malfoy.

-Draco. Acuerdate que es Draco. Me llamasté así todo el verano.

-Si bien, Draco. Pero como  insultes a Ron y a Hermione…

-No te preocupes no lo haré. –paso unos segundos -¿puedo darte un abrazo? Solo para confirmar nuestra nueva amistad.

Harry le observó y asintió algo estrañado. Draco se acercó a él, rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Harry y lo atrajo hacía él. 

-Gracias –murmuró

El chico moreno algo desconcertado, paso también sus brazos por la cintura de su acompañante y lo abrazó. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que sus anillos brillaban de nuevo debilmente.

-De nada Draco, de nada.

Pasados varios minutos abrazados hasta que Draco se separó lentamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que le caía varias lágrimas.

-¿qué ocurre Draco? 

-no-no-no me pasa nada.

-Dimelo, por favor –cuando vio que bajaba la mirada, fue a un asiento e hizo que Draco se sentara en su regazo con una pierna a cada lado de las de Harry y envolvió sus  brazos alrededor de la cintura del rubio. Éste último paso sus brazos por el cuello de Harry, y  enterró su cabeza en la nuca de su amigo. –Dime que te pasa, Draco.

-¿Sábes lo que significa tu amistad Harry? –musitó  -Significa  mucho para mi, y creí que después de lo que pasó en verano, creía que ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad de ser tu amigo.

-Draco…

-No digas nada, por favor. De verás que siento lo que te hice en la piscina. Creí, creí que te gustaría, pero no fue así.

Harry se rio suavemente.

-¿Cómo pensabas que me gustaría, después de que me habías dicho que éras heterosexual? Yo-yo…

-¿Si?

-Creerás que después de estar con tantas personas el año pensado, tendría más confianza en mismo, pero creía que te burlarías de mi.

-¿cómo creías que te haría eso, Harry? –dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

-No importa. ¿Amigos? –le dijo mientras con su pulgar le quitaba las lagrimas que le habían quedado en sus mejillas.

-Si – y se volvieron a abrazar //si no puedo ser más, pues seguiré siendo su amigo// pensó Draco.

Estuvieron durante un rato perdidos en sus pensamientos. Mientrás Harry pensaba en que quería seguir abrazado un rato más, Draco pensaba que tenía que haber aprovechado esa oportunidad para decirle que quería ser algo más que amigos.

-¿Harry? –dijo separandose levemente

-¿Mmmm?

-Me gustaría que fuesemos amigos sin tener que escondernos. Que lo fuesemos en público.

-¿En público?

-Si

-Vale

-¿vale?  -dijo sorprendido hacía tan rapida respuesta.

-Si

-¡Guay! –exclamó  mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se bajaba de él de un salto feliz. Harry se rió al verle tan feliz.

El viaje pasó normal. Harry fue a decirles a Ron y a Hermione que estaría un rato con Draco y luego le dejaría para que estubiese con Crabe y Goile. El rato que estubo con Draco, estuvieron hablando de cosas sin importancia, tales como "Snape es un estupido grasiento" o " Snape necesita echarse unos polvos por su humor agrio".  Luego le dejo con Crabe y Goile diciendole que mañana quedarían en la puerta del comedor antes de desayunar para entrar juntos y comer junto a Harry en la mesa de Griffindor. Así harían para entender que eran amigos. 


	32. Chapter 18

Harry, Ron y Hermione esperaban a Draco en la puerta del comedor. Al poco vino Draco con Crabe y Goile y se acercó al trío.

-¿Preparado? –dijo Harry 

-…Si…-Su cara se tornaba en  una sonrisa nerviosa

Harry se acercó a él y le abrazó ante la extraña mirada de sus amigos.

-No te preocupes –le susurró al oído –si dicen algo, me encargaré de que se callen.

Draco asintió y correspondió a su abrazó. Cuando se separó, Harry beso su mejilla.

-Venga, ¡tengo hambre!

Y los seis entraron en el comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor.

La cara de los alumnos que estaban en ese momento desayunando era de pena. Se habían quedado mirando fijamente a los seis que estaban hablando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Excepto Dumbledore, todos los miraban con un ceño en la cara. Harry, cansándose de que les miraran, volvió  su cabeza y miró a todos.

-¿Algún problema estamos causando para que dejéis de desayunar? –dijo fríamente.

Todos los del comedor, volvieron rápidamente su cabeza a sus desayunos. Algunos tardaron más, pero al final todos continuaron con sus charlas.

Satisfecho, siguió desayunando con sus amigos.

*****************************

*****************************

Desde ese primer día de prueba para Draco y los otros, los demás días fueron progresando en mejoría. Las personas, que se acaban aburriendo de decirles de todo, dejaron de hacerlo por la fulminante mirada que Harry les daba.

Ambos muchachos, se hicieron amigos. Nadie pensó que rápidamente ocurriría, pero ocurrió. Incluso Ron y Hermione se llevaban perfectamente con el otro trío.

En  las clases que había con Slytherin, Harry se sentaba junto a Draco para ser su compañero. La peor clase era la de pociones, donde el profesor no hacía más que criticar la poción de Harry. Un día de esos, a Draco se le ocurrió una idea y la pusieron en práctica.

-La verdad, Potter. No se como has podido pasar todos estos años esta clase. Cada vez haces peor las pociones –le dijo mirando a su poción de color verde y la poción que había asignado tenía que ser de ese mismo color

-Disculpe profesor, pero esa es mi poción –dijo Draco sonriendo.

La cara del profesor no había tenido crédito. Se había vuelto gruñendo en voz baja "los niños ingratos y tontos".  La clase se rió antes de que la risa se hubiera terminado por la fulminante mirada del profesor de pociones. 

*******

*******

-Draco, ¿Qué te ocurre?

Harry había ido a dar una vuelta por el castillo. Después de llegar a la torre de Astronomía, bajo a los terrenos de Howarts para sentarse un poco ante el lago. Cuando llegó, vio una figura que sollozaba. Era su reciente amigo. Se acercó a él y se arrodillo. 

-Draco, ¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó.

El muchacho rubio levantó la cabeza y miro a su amigo. La volvió a bajar rápidamente.

-…nada…

-¿Cómo que nada?

-….

Harry le cogió aupa, y sentándose en un árbol, le puso en la misma posición en la que habían estado en el tren. Draco enseguida escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Harry y lloró más fuertemente. Harry le susurró palabras inteligibles pero que hicieron que Draco se tranquilizará.

El muchacho moreno dio un pequeño beso en la nuca de Draco y le separó para ver su cara.

-Dime por que estabas llorando.

-…por nada –dijo cerrando los ojos e inclinandose para enterrar su cara de nuevo, pero Harry no le dejo.

-Draco, si no me lo dices no lo vas a superar. ¿Eran las pesadillas?

-…si…y no.

-Venga, cuentamelo. 

Unas lágrimas  se resbalaron  por las facciones del rubio.

-No llores. Estropea tu hermoso rostro –le dijo quitadole las lágrimas con el pulgar. –No hace falta que me lo digas ahora si no quieres. Me lo puedes contar cuando estes preparado.

-Harry…

-¿mmm…? –le dijo mirando a aquellos ojos grises que estaban en un mar de lágrimas.

-Yo…yo…

-¿Si Draco? –le contestó alentadoramente.

-…yo…no puedo seguir así Harry.

La cara del aludido se mostro aturdida.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Draco?

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Harry le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y le atrajó hacía él para darle un beso en la frente.

-…Harry…cada tiempo que paso contigo es para mi un peso que no puedo soportar…No puedo mirarte sin ver lo que te hice este verano pensando...-cogió aire -…pensando que si no lo hubiera echo, las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles.

-¿Fáciles, Draco? 

-Si. Además de esos abrazos inocentes y esos besos en mi frente, o en la mejilla…se me hace insoportable estar junto a ti.  Tu ayuda con las pesadillas que he tenido, tu amistad…Cada minuto que pasa es un sufrimiento que no puedo aguantar…es algo que se me come el corazón a pedazos…que destruye mi alma por dentro. Intento taparlo todo los días, pero llegó a un momento en que no lo soporto. –Más lágrimas cayeron por el rostro del rubio. Harry acercó su rostro y beso las gotas saladas. -..Ha..Harry, no hagas esto. –Harry se separó de él y le miró.

-¿El que?

-..No me toques así, como si significara lo nuestro algo más de amistad. Te he dicho lo que me  pasa, no hagas pensar que nuestra amistad no significa nada –El rubió se levantó para alejarse pero Harry le cogío de la muñeca. –Sueltame Harry. No hagas las cosas peor de lo que son –y soltandose de la mano que le tenía sujeta, se marchó al castillo.

"2"

Las cosas fueron algo dificiles para Harry y Draco desde esa declaración. Ambos muchachos se separaron un poco, lo suficiente para que sus amigos no sospecharan. Aunque seguían haciendo las cosas juntas y pasando el tiempo junto, ya no era lo mismo. Había una pequeña tensión entre ellos, una tensión que les hacía dificil ser los amigos que eran antes.

Llegaron las Navidades y con ella la nieve. Harry se aburria. Ron y Hermione se habían marchado a pasar las fiestas con sus familiares, al igual que Crabe y Goile. Solo quedaban los dos muchachos. Harry, que había estado pensando en sus sentimientos, quería volver su amistad tal y como era antes con Draco y estaba decido ha hacerlo.

-¡Ey, Draco! 

-Harry. –saludo

-Vamos a jugar con la nieve. Esta noche ha vuelta a nevar, y estan todos los terrenos cubiertos.

-¡Ok! –dijo con intusiasmo. Tal vez las cosas volverían verdaderamente como eran antes.

Ambos muchachos salieron a los terrenos y se pusieron ha hacer un muñeco de nieve.

-Eh, Harry. Se parece a Snape.

Harry se empezó a reir fuertemente. Es que le habían puesto una nariz de nieve muy larga. Sin darse cuenta, una bola de nieve aterrizo en su cara.

-¿¡Que demo…?! –otra bola en su tripa. Levanto la cara para ver a Draco riendose - ¡Me las pagarás!

Y empezarón un guerra de bolas que no acababa.

-Ufff…ya no puedo más –dijo Harry que en ese momento estaba cubierto de nieve. Miró a Draco que se había echado al lado de él en la nieve –Ja,ja, ja, pareces un muñeco de nieve 

-No te rias –le dijo quitandose un poco de nieve de encima.

-¿Por qué no me voy a reir si es verdad? –le preguntó cuando ya se tranqulizaba.

-¿Con que te gusta reirte, eh?

-¿qué? –preguntó desconcertado.

Draco se levantó y calló encima  de él y le empezó a hacer cosquillas como pudo a través de la túnica.

-Para…para..!! –le grito a Draco retorciendose de risa.

-¿No querías reirte?

Como pudo, Harry le paro las manos y las alejo de un golpe haciendo que Draco perdiese el control y cayendose encima de él con las manos a cada lado de su cabeza. Sus rostros estaban muy juntos y ambos se habían dado cuenta de esa aprieto. 

Draco empezó bajando lentamente su rostro al de Harry con los ojos entreabiertos al igual que este último, que los cerraba lentamente. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas del ejercicio que habían echo, se mezclaban con el frio viento que corría por los terrenos recorriendo sus cuerpos. Estaban apunto de que sus labios, resecos del frio se tocaran en un beso por ambos muchachos deseados desde hacía ya  tiempo, cuando por arte de magia, la mano de Draco cogió un trozo de nieve y se la metió a Harry en la boca, y con la otra mano, se la metio dentro del pantalón.

-¡aaaaaahhh! ¡Fria! ¡Esta fria! –dijo levantandose de golpe y haciendo que Draco se cayese a la nieve partiendose de risa. Empezó sacudiendo sus pantalones como pudo para quitarse la nieve. -¡Te mataré Draco! –dijo corriendo detrás del muchacho rubio que corria hacia las puertas del vestibulo auyando de risa.

Parecía que ambos muchachos se habían olvidado de lo que casi acaba de ocurrir, aunque por dentró, ambos sabían que no.

"3"

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, ambos muchachos fueron al campo de quiddicht.

-He estado pensando Draco –dijo Harry mientras se sentaban en el césped blanco de la nieve, apoyados en uno de los postes del campo –que ya que no hay ninguno compañero en mi habitación, que podías venir a dormir a las habitaciones de 7º año, ¿eh? ¿Qué te parece? –Draco parecía que se lo estaba pensando –Si no quieres no hace falta. Nos podemos ver todos los días 

Draco le miró y sonrió

-¡Pues claro que quiero! Así, por la noche, cuando estés dormido, iré a tu cama, y te hechizaré para que te levantes con orejas y rabo de algún animal feo y muy peludo –dijo riéndose.  Pronto Harry se unió a la risa.

-¡No! ¡Te hechizaré yo primero!

-¡No! Yo

-¡no, yo!

-¡No! –dijo riendose y pegandole en el hombre amistosamente

-¡Oye! –le dijo volviendo el puñetazo

-¡Ah! –dijo levantandose de golpe.

-¡No te escapes! –dijo corriendo tras el chico rubio.

Y así pasaron los días hasta Navidad. Corriendo uno tras otro, haciendo muñecos de nieve, ¡y batallas también!  Los dos chicos durmieron en la misma habitación, y ambos se hechizaron levantandose algun que otro día con un oreja y un rabo como había dicho el rubio. Al día siguiente sería el día de Navidad. Ambos chicos habían acordado en darse los regalos entre ellos cuando fueran las doce y los de sus amigos cuando se levantasen.

*+*+*+*+*

Eran las once de esa noche. Nadie más estaba levantado. El par se encontraba sentado en un sillón ante el hogar de la sala común de Griffindor donde brillaban las llamas quemando la madera. Estaban uno apoyado contra otro, la cabeza de Draco estaba apoyada en el hombre de Harry el cual estaba apoyado contra una de las 'orejas' del sillon y a la vez la de éste apoyada en la de Draco. Una de las piernas del muchacho del pelo azabache estaba doblada para que no se saliese de la manda que envolvía a los dos y la otra estaba encima de las de Draco que tambíen se encontraban dobladas para que tampoco se saliesen de las mantas. Lo unico que salia de el mantón que les cubria eran una de las manos que agarraban una taza de chocolate cortesia de Dobby y que pronto dejaron encima de la mesa para acurrucarse más. Por debajo, una de las manos de Harry se encontró con las de Draco y la entrelazó con ella. El chico rubio le miró desconcertado pero sin soltar la mano a lo que Harry le correspondío con una debil sonrisa y moviendose para que ambos se acurrucaran más. 

Sin saber como, ambos muchachos se durmieron con una sonrisa pacifica en sus caras alumbradas por la lumbre del hogar. Los anillos brillaron y las dos mascotas salieron y entrelazandose cariñosamente desaparecieron de nuevo. La manta se les cayó a mitad de la noche dejando ver a dos chiquillos que por mucho que evitaran la verdad no lograrían esquivarla.

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando Draco se despertó y se dio cuenta que se habían quedado dormidos antes de dar sus regalos.

-Harry, Harry. Levantate –dijo mientras le movia 

-brfud

-¡Harry!

Del sobresalto Harry casi se cae del sillón sino le llega a coger Draco.

-¡Draco! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Por que no te levantabas –dijo riendose.

-Pues se estaba muy bien durmiendo –dijo apoyandose de nuevo contra el sillon.

-¿Y los regalos? –dijo con una sonrisa luminosa.

-¡Los regalos! –dijo saltando de golpe y yendo a por su regalo –Venga Draco. Vete a coger mi regalo.

Los dos muchachos se habían vuelto a sentarse de la misma forma. Se entregaron los regalos con una sonrisa grande y los abrieron a la vez de la misma forma que una exclamación de los dos chicos salian al mismo tiempo.

-¡Draco!

-¡Harry!

Harry había regalado a Draco una pulsera de plata. Tenía un pequeño rectangulo de plata unido por una cadena del mismo material, y llevaba inscrita en la parte que se veía su nombre y en la parte de atrás unas palabras que llegaron al corazón de Draco: "No me olvides nunca. Te quiere: Harry". Aunque el mensaje llevara las palabras "te quiere: Harry", sabía que lo decía como amigo así como declaraba la pequeña tarjetita que había en el paquetito de color esmeralda donde había cogido la pulsera: "Has llegado a ser mi mejor amigo, Draco. Nunca me olvidaré de estas Navidas, y espero que tu tampoco. Te quiere: Harry". Unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a correr por los ojos de Draco. No por el echo de lo que le había regalado si no por lo que sus palabras espresaban: Era su amigo. Su mejor amigo. 

Mientras pensamientos felices pasaban por la mente de Draco, Harry admiraba su regalo. El chico rubio le había dado una pequeña cadena de plata del que colgaba una pequeña pelotita de oro que llevaba escrita su nombre.

-Gracias Draco –dijo sonriendole y mirando las pequeñas lagrimas que salian del rostro de su amigo –déjame que te la ponga.

El jóven de pelo azabache cogia la muñeca de Draco, la apoyo en su pierna y le puso la pulsera. Un pequeño calorcito paso por el cuerpo de Draco cuando la tuvo puesta y miró entre sus ojos llorosos interrogantemente a Harry.

-Lleva un pequeño hechizo para que cuando te sientas solo, solo tengas que pensar en la pulsera y te acordarás de mi sabrás que no lo estás. También tiene otro de protección para que nadie te pueda dañar intencionadamente.

-…Gracias…-dijo mirando a su pulsera -…Ahora dejame ponerte el colgante –Draco se lo puso y se pusieron en la misma posición que habían estado toda la noche –Veo que no la has visto bien. –dijo refieriendose al colgante – Tienes que cogerla en tu palma y cerrar el puño.

Harry hizo como le había dicho, y un pequeño zumbido aparecio entre sus dedos. Soltó el colgante y una pequeña snicht revoloteo debilmente

-Ahora cogela de nuevo como antes.

Harry volvió a hacerlo y cuando el zumbido desaparecio, abrió sus manos y la pelotita se había abierto. Examinandola, vió que dentró, en uno de los lados, había una fotografía de los dos trios sonriendo y de vez en cuando pegandose debilmente en los hombros. Tocandola con el dedo saltó una chispa roja, la fotografia desapareció y unas palabras aparecieron en el hueco que ponían: "Amigos para siempre". Tocandolas, desaparecieron y volvio a aparecer la fotografia. En el otro lado de la pelotita, había una fotografia de los dos muchachos. En ella, los dos se reían y se abrazaban. La toco para ver si también ponia algo y como antes, la fotografia desapareció y unas letras de color verde brillante aparecieron dejando un pequeño mensaje que a cada frase que decía, desaparecian: Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. No cambies nunca. No olvides que siempre habrá alguien que te ame. Te quiere: Draco.

Mientras Harry descubria lo que escondía el colgante, Draco había estado las expresiones que pasaban por la cara de Harry. Desde desconcertadas hasta que unas lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos esmeraldas. Apretando el colgante de nuevo, se volvió a convertir en una pelotilla  y se volvió a mirar a Draco que le miraba para que le diese su opinión.

-Es precioso Draco.

Se acecó a él para depositar un beso en la mejilla del chico rubio. Draco, sin querer (¡si! Sin querer. Aunque que quiera, no lo hizo aposta!), volvió su cabeza para que el moreno tuviese mejor acceso sin tener que doblarse tanto haciendo que justo cuando le iba a besar en la mejilla, sus labios chocasen debilmente. Durante tres segundos estuvieron sin moverse de esa posición, sin decir nada antes de que Harry se separase lentamente.

-Lo-lo siento –dijo Draco culpandose de haber movido su rostro sin querer.

Harry le cogió en un abrazó y se apoyó como antes, haciendo que Draco se tumbase contra él.

-No importa Draco –le dijo susurrandole al oido.

Y cogiendo la manta del suelo, Harry tapó a los dos y se durmieron uno apoyado contra otro con una sonrisa enorme en sus rostros.

"4"

-¡Venga Draco! ¡Despierta! ¡Los regalos!

-…ahhhhh…-bostezó –ya voy. ¿Qué hago en el suelo?

Eran las ocho de la mañana. Harry se había levantado de golpe haciendo que Draco se callase al suelo sin despertarse.

-Venga, todos estos son tuyos. –dijo a Draco mientras abría los suyos.

-¿Míos?

-Si, venga

Ron había regalado a Harry gominotas como a Draco. Hermione les había regalado el libro "Historia de Howarts". Crabe y Goile les habían regalado también gominolas. Hagrid a Harry un pastel que prefirió dejar a parte y Fred y George le regalaron una caja llena de bromas de su tienda. Sirius y Remus les habían regalado un traje de Armani y una reserva para una cena en un restaurante muy lujoso para los dos y otra reserva de dos noches para un hotel de cinco estrellas con un baile por la primera noche que se encontraba en el mismo lugar. También le habían proporcionado una limusina para que los llevase. Todo muggle.

Después de abrir los regalos, ducharse y vestirse fueron a desayunar. El día lo pasaron rápidamente. Dieron varias vueltas por el castillo, se encontraron a Dobby quien les regalo un par de calcetines de cada calor, se sentaron en la entrada del castillo para ver como nevaba. Eran sobre las ocho de la tarde y pensaron en ir a vestirse para llegar al restaurante a tiempo. La reserva la tenían en una hora y media.

-No me puedo creer que Sirius y Remus nos regalaran esto. Es como si…

-Nos prepararan una cita –interrumpió Draco inocentemente.

-¡No! No quería decir eso. –Dijo ruborizándose –saben que somos amigos, Draco. Además les mande una carta diciéndoles que nos llevábamos bien.

-Tienes razón Harry –dijo Draco recordando  que se había echo la promesa de intentar ser amigo de Harry si no podía ser más –y me alegro. Pero ahora tenemos que vestirnos. No quiero llegar tarde.

-¡Si! Yo quiero llegar a bailar. –Dijo riéndose –Te espero en el vestíbulo, ¿vale?

-Si  

Y cada uno marchó a sus respectivas torres para prepararse en una velada especial.

********

********

-¡WoW Draco! Estás impresionante. 

El jóven aludido y ruborizado sonrió. Llevaba un traje blanco que le quedaba perfecto. No tenía hombreras, pero la chaqueta caía espléndidamente por sus hombros. Los pantalones a penas se ceñían a sus piernas. Debajo llevaba una camisa de terciopelo negro, aunque apenas se le podía ver puesto que llevaba la chaqueta abrochada y solo se le veía el cuello de la camisa y dos botones y alrededor del cuello llevaba una corbata de color plata. Llevaba unos mocasines blancos. Su pelo no lo llevaba engominado y caía lisamente por el rostro dandole un aspecto angelical.

-Tu tampoco estas mal –dijo Draco en voz baja todabía con la cara roja.

-Lo sé –dijo arrogantemente mientras se reía. –Venga, vamos.

El otro muchacho, llevaba también un traje pero era de color negro. La delgadez del chico y la perfeción del traje, hacían que se viese como un autentico modelo. La chaqueta la llevaba abierta, dejando ver un camiseta roja como la sangre. No llevaba corbata pero llevaba el colgante que le había regalado Draco, así como que el rubio llevaba la pulsera que le había regalado Harry. También llevaba unos mocasines, pero en su caso, del mismo color de su traje. El pelo azabache del muchacho que le llegaba por debajo de la oreja, se le había rizado con la ducha, y había aprovechado en ponerse un hechizo que lo mantendría rizado y con aspecto mojado durante cuanto tiempo que quisiesa. Llevaba el cabello suelto y le tapaba un poco el rostro aportándole un aire misterioso. 

Harry fue el primero en bajar del taxi cuando llegaron al restaurante.

-¿Sería tan amable de acompañarme, Sr. Malfoy? –dijo Harry con una sonrisa explendida,  mientras doblaba el brazo para que Draco lo entrelazase.

-Sería todo un honor, Sr.Potter. –le contesto con una sonrisa, que a decir verdad parecía algo tímida, cogiendo el brazo de Harry.

-¿Nombres? –dijo el hombre de las reserva.

- Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter. Aquí está nuestras reservas. –dijo entregandole unas tarjetitas

-Todo correcto. Acompañadme.

El restaurante era en verdad muy lujoso. Tenía tapizes en todas las paredes y la gente que se encontraban en las mesas vestían con trajes que debían costar muchisimo dinero.

-Aquí es señores. En breves momentos pasaré a pedirle la cuenta.

Después de mirar y remirar lo que había para cenar, pasó el camarero.

-¿Han decidio ya lo que van a tomar?

-Si –dijo Harry –Como único plato quiero "Langouste á la Thermidor", y de beber vino.

-Yo tomaré de lo mismo –afirmó Draco

-Si señores. De beber ¿qué reserva quieren?

-No importa. El mejor vino que tengaís. –le contesto Draco.

-Bien Draco –dijo cuando trajeron la cena y empezaron a comer -¿Tienes ganar de ir al baile?

-Bueno, no se. Tampoco tenemos pareja.

-Se mi pareja –dijo Harry –somos amigos. Y si encontramos ha alguien con el que poder bailar, pues vamos.

-No podemos ser pareja, Harry. Estamos entre muggles.

-Va, Sirius y Remus parecen haberse ocupado de esto. No ves a la cantidad de hombres que están cenando con otros hombres y no en situación economica.

Draco  miró alrededor y vió en varias mesas que había hombres que cogían las manos de sus compañeros amorosamente. Incluso mujeres también habían, aunque también parejas normales.

-Supongo que querían que encontraramos pareja por aquí –dijo Draco 

-Tal vez…-le contestó distraidamente.

Terminaron de cenar y siguieron a las demás parejas que también iban al baile. La música empezó y las personas empezaron a bailar. Los dos chicos estaban sentados en los sillones cuando un par de muchachas se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Bailariaís con nosotras un par de bailes? –preguntaron las dos.

Harry y Draco se miraron.

-Por supuesto señoritas –dijeron los dos a la vez y cogiendo cada uno a una de las muchachas, salieron al suelo de baile.

*******************

¿Qué? Es más largo, ¿verdad? Puees este capitulo equivalia a 4 semana de espera, capitulo por semana. Pero cuanto antes me lo quite de encima, mejor. 


	33. Chapter 19

Harry, Ron y Hermione esperaban a Draco en la puerta del comedor. Al poco vino Draco con Crabe y Goile y se acercó al trío.

-¿Preparado? –dijo Harry 

-…Si…-Su cara se tornaba en  una sonrisa nerviosa

Harry se acercó a él y le abrazó ante la extraña mirada de sus amigos.

-No te preocupes –le susurró al oído –si dicen algo, me encargaré de que se callen.

Draco asintió y correspondió a su abrazó. Cuando se separó, Harry beso su mejilla.

-Venga, ¡tengo hambre!

Y los seis entraron en el comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor.

La cara de los alumnos que estaban en ese momento desayunando era de pena. Se habían quedado mirando fijamente a los seis que estaban hablando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Excepto Dumbledore, todos los miraban con un ceño en la cara. Harry, cansándose de que les miraran, volvió  su cabeza y miró a todos.

-¿Algún problema estamos causando para que dejéis de desayunar? –dijo fríamente.

Todos los del comedor, volvieron rápidamente su cabeza a sus desayunos. Algunos tardaron más, pero al final todos continuaron con sus charlas.

Satisfecho, siguió desayunando con sus amigos.

*****************************

*****************************

Desde ese primer día de prueba para Draco y los otros, los demás días fueron progresando en mejoría. Las personas, que se acaban aburriendo de decirles de todo, dejaron de hacerlo por la fulminante mirada que Harry les daba.

Ambos muchachos, se hicieron amigos. Nadie pensó que rápidamente ocurriría, pero ocurrió. Incluso Ron y Hermione se llevaban perfectamente con el otro trío.

En  las clases que había con Slytherin, Harry se sentaba junto a Draco para ser su compañero. La peor clase era la de pociones, donde el profesor no hacía más que criticar la poción de Harry. Un día de esos, a Draco se le ocurrió una idea y la pusieron en práctica.

-La verdad, Potter. No se como has podido pasar todos estos años esta clase. Cada vez haces peor las pociones –le dijo mirando a su poción de color verde y la poción que había asignado tenía que ser de ese mismo color

-Disculpe profesor, pero esa es mi poción –dijo Draco sonriendo.

La cara del profesor no había tenido crédito. Se había vuelto gruñendo en voz baja "los niños ingratos y tontos".  La clase se rió antes de que la risa se hubiera terminado por la fulminante mirada del profesor de pociones. 

*******

*******

-Draco, ¿Qué te ocurre?

Harry había ido a dar una vuelta por el castillo. Después de llegar a la torre de Astronomía, bajo a los terrenos de Howarts para sentarse un poco ante el lago. Cuando llegó, vio una figura que sollozaba. Era su reciente amigo. Se acercó a él y se arrodillo. 

-Draco, ¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó.

El muchacho rubio levantó la cabeza y miro a su amigo. La volvió a bajar rápidamente.

-…nada…

-¿Cómo que nada?

-….

Harry le cogió aupa, y sentándose en un árbol, le puso en la misma posición en la que habían estado en el tren. Draco enseguida escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Harry y lloró más fuertemente. Harry le susurró palabras inteligibles pero que hicieron que Draco se tranquilizará.

El muchacho moreno dio un pequeño beso en la nuca de Draco y le separó para ver su cara.

-Dime por que estabas llorando.

-…por nada –dijo cerrando los ojos e inclinandose para enterrar su cara de nuevo, pero Harry no le dejo.

-Draco, si no me lo dices no lo vas a superar. ¿Eran las pesadillas?

-…si…y no.

-Venga, cuentamelo. 

Unas lágrimas  se resbalaron  por las facciones del rubio.

-No llores. Estropea tu hermoso rostro –le dijo quitadole las lágrimas con el pulgar. –No hace falta que me lo digas ahora si no quieres. Me lo puedes contar cuando estes preparado.

-Harry…

-¿mmm…? –le dijo mirando a aquellos ojos grises que estaban en un mar de lágrimas.

-Yo…yo…

-¿Si Draco? –le contestó alentadoramente.

-…yo…no puedo seguir así Harry.

La cara del aludido se mostro aturdida.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Draco?

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Harry le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y le atrajó hacía él para darle un beso en la frente.

-…Harry…cada tiempo que paso contigo es para mi un peso que no puedo soportar…No puedo mirarte sin ver lo que te hice este verano pensando...-cogió aire -…pensando que si no lo hubiera echo, las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles.

-¿Fáciles, Draco? 

-Si. Además de esos abrazos inocentes y esos besos en mi frente, o en la mejilla…se me hace insoportable estar junto a ti.  Tu ayuda con las pesadillas que he tenido, tu amistad…Cada minuto que pasa es un sufrimiento que no puedo aguantar…es algo que se me come el corazón a pedazos…que destruye mi alma por dentro. Intento taparlo todo los días, pero llegó a un momento en que no lo soporto. –Más lágrimas cayeron por el rostro del rubio. Harry acercó su rostro y beso las gotas saladas. -..Ha..Harry, no hagas esto. –Harry se separó de él y le miró.

-¿El que?

-..No me toques así, como si significara lo nuestro algo más de amistad. Te he dicho lo que me  pasa, no hagas pensar que nuestra amistad no significa nada –El rubió se levantó para alejarse pero Harry le cogío de la muñeca. –Sueltame Harry. No hagas las cosas peor de lo que son –y soltandose de la mano que le tenía sujeta, se marchó al castillo.

"2"

Las cosas fueron algo dificiles para Harry y Draco desde esa declaración. Ambos muchachos se separaron un poco, lo suficiente para que sus amigos no sospecharan. Aunque seguían haciendo las cosas juntas y pasando el tiempo junto, ya no era lo mismo. Había una pequeña tensión entre ellos, una tensión que les hacía dificil ser los amigos que eran antes.

Llegaron las Navidades y con ella la nieve. Harry se aburria. Ron y Hermione se habían marchado a pasar las fiestas con sus familiares, al igual que Crabe y Goile. Solo quedaban los dos muchachos. Harry, que había estado pensando en sus sentimientos, quería volver su amistad tal y como era antes con Draco y estaba decido ha hacerlo.

-¡Ey, Draco! 

-Harry. –saludo

-Vamos a jugar con la nieve. Esta noche ha vuelta a nevar, y estan todos los terrenos cubiertos.

-¡Ok! –dijo con intusiasmo. Tal vez las cosas volverían verdaderamente como eran antes.

Ambos muchachos salieron a los terrenos y se pusieron ha hacer un muñeco de nieve.

-Eh, Harry. Se parece a Snape.

Harry se empezó a reir fuertemente. Es que le habían puesto una nariz de nieve muy larga. Sin darse cuenta, una bola de nieve aterrizo en su cara.

-¿¡Que demo…?! –otra bola en su tripa. Levanto la cara para ver a Draco riendose - ¡Me las pagarás!

Y empezarón un guerra de bolas que no acababa.

-Ufff…ya no puedo más –dijo Harry que en ese momento estaba cubierto de nieve. Miró a Draco que se había echado al lado de él en la nieve –Ja,ja, ja, pareces un muñeco de nieve 

-No te rias –le dijo quitandose un poco de nieve de encima.

-¿Por qué no me voy a reir si es verdad? –le preguntó cuando ya se tranqulizaba.

-¿Con que te gusta reirte, eh?

-¿qué? –preguntó desconcertado.

Draco se levantó y calló encima  de él y le empezó a hacer cosquillas como pudo a través de la túnica.

-Para…para..!! –le grito a Draco retorciendose de risa.

-¿No querías reirte?

Como pudo, Harry le paro las manos y las alejo de un golpe haciendo que Draco perdiese el control y cayendose encima de él con las manos a cada lado de su cabeza. Sus rostros estaban muy juntos y ambos se habían dado cuenta de esa aprieto. 

Draco empezó bajando lentamente su rostro al de Harry con los ojos entreabiertos al igual que este último, que los cerraba lentamente. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas del ejercicio que habían echo, se mezclaban con el frio viento que corría por los terrenos recorriendo sus cuerpos. Estaban apunto de que sus labios, resecos del frio se tocaran en un beso por ambos muchachos deseados desde hacía ya  tiempo, cuando por arte de magia, la mano de Draco cogió un trozo de nieve y se la metió a Harry en la boca, y con la otra mano, se la metio dentro del pantalón.

-¡aaaaaahhh! ¡Fria! ¡Esta fria! –dijo levantandose de golpe y haciendo que Draco se cayese a la nieve partiendose de risa. Empezó sacudiendo sus pantalones como pudo para quitarse la nieve. -¡Te mataré Draco! –dijo corriendo detrás del muchacho rubio que corria hacia las puertas del vestibulo auyando de risa.

Parecía que ambos muchachos se habían olvidado de lo que casi acaba de ocurrir, aunque por dentró, ambos sabían que no.

"3"

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, ambos muchachos fueron al campo de quiddicht.

-He estado pensando Draco –dijo Harry mientras se sentaban en el césped blanco de la nieve, apoyados en uno de los postes del campo –que ya que no hay ninguno compañero en mi habitación, que podías venir a dormir a las habitaciones de 7º año, ¿eh? ¿Qué te parece? –Draco parecía que se lo estaba pensando –Si no quieres no hace falta. Nos podemos ver todos los días 

Draco le miró y sonrió

-¡Pues claro que quiero! Así, por la noche, cuando estés dormido, iré a tu cama, y te hechizaré para que te levantes con orejas y rabo de algún animal feo y muy peludo –dijo riéndose.  Pronto Harry se unió a la risa.

-¡No! ¡Te hechizaré yo primero!

-¡No! Yo

-¡no, yo!

-¡No! –dijo riendose y pegandole en el hombre amistosamente

-¡Oye! –le dijo volviendo el puñetazo

-¡Ah! –dijo levantandose de golpe.

-¡No te escapes! –dijo corriendo tras el chico rubio.

Y así pasaron los días hasta Navidad. Corriendo uno tras otro, haciendo muñecos de nieve, ¡y batallas también!  Los dos chicos durmieron en la misma habitación, y ambos se hechizaron levantandose algun que otro día con un oreja y un rabo como había dicho el rubio. Al día siguiente sería el día de Navidad. Ambos chicos habían acordado en darse los regalos entre ellos cuando fueran las doce y los de sus amigos cuando se levantasen.

*+*+*+*+*

Eran las once de esa noche. Nadie más estaba levantado. El par se encontraba sentado en un sillón ante el hogar de la sala común de Griffindor donde brillaban las llamas quemando la madera. Estaban uno apoyado contra otro, la cabeza de Draco estaba apoyada en el hombre de Harry el cual estaba apoyado contra una de las 'orejas' del sillon y a la vez la de éste apoyada en la de Draco. Una de las piernas del muchacho del pelo azabache estaba doblada para que no se saliese de la manda que envolvía a los dos y la otra estaba encima de las de Draco que tambíen se encontraban dobladas para que tampoco se saliesen de las mantas. Lo unico que salia de el mantón que les cubria eran una de las manos que agarraban una taza de chocolate cortesia de Dobby y que pronto dejaron encima de la mesa para acurrucarse más. Por debajo, una de las manos de Harry se encontró con las de Draco y la entrelazó con ella. El chico rubio le miró desconcertado pero sin soltar la mano a lo que Harry le correspondío con una debil sonrisa y moviendose para que ambos se acurrucaran más. 

Sin saber como, ambos muchachos se durmieron con una sonrisa pacifica en sus caras alumbradas por la lumbre del hogar. Los anillos brillaron y las dos mascotas salieron y entrelazandose cariñosamente desaparecieron de nuevo. La manta se les cayó a mitad de la noche dejando ver a dos chiquillos que por mucho que evitaran la verdad no lograrían esquivarla.

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando Draco se despertó y se dio cuenta que se habían quedado dormidos antes de dar sus regalos.

-Harry, Harry. Levantate –dijo mientras le movia 

-brfud

-¡Harry!

Del sobresalto Harry casi se cae del sillón sino le llega a coger Draco.

-¡Draco! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Por que no te levantabas –dijo riendose.

-Pues se estaba muy bien durmiendo –dijo apoyandose de nuevo contra el sillon.

-¿Y los regalos? –dijo con una sonrisa luminosa.

-¡Los regalos! –dijo saltando de golpe y yendo a por su regalo –Venga Draco. Vete a coger mi regalo.

Los dos muchachos se habían vuelto a sentarse de la misma forma. Se entregaron los regalos con una sonrisa grande y los abrieron a la vez de la misma forma que una exclamación de los dos chicos salian al mismo tiempo.

-¡Draco!

-¡Harry!

Harry había regalado a Draco una pulsera de plata. Tenía un pequeño rectangulo de plata unido por una cadena del mismo material, y llevaba inscrita en la parte que se veía su nombre y en la parte de atrás unas palabras que llegaron al corazón de Draco: "No me olvides nunca. Te quiere: Harry". Aunque el mensaje llevara las palabras "te quiere: Harry", sabía que lo decía como amigo así como declaraba la pequeña tarjetita que había en el paquetito de color esmeralda donde había cogido la pulsera: "Has llegado a ser mi mejor amigo, Draco. Nunca me olvidaré de estas Navidas, y espero que tu tampoco. Te quiere: Harry". Unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a correr por los ojos de Draco. No por el echo de lo que le había regalado si no por lo que sus palabras espresaban: Era su amigo. Su mejor amigo. 

Mientras pensamientos felices pasaban por la mente de Draco, Harry admiraba su regalo. El chico rubio le había dado una pequeña cadena de plata del que colgaba una pequeña pelotita de oro que llevaba escrita su nombre.

-Gracias Draco –dijo sonriendole y mirando las pequeñas lagrimas que salian del rostro de su amigo –déjame que te la ponga.

El jóven de pelo azabache cogia la muñeca de Draco, la apoyo en su pierna y le puso la pulsera. Un pequeño calorcito paso por el cuerpo de Draco cuando la tuvo puesta y miró entre sus ojos llorosos interrogantemente a Harry.

-Lleva un pequeño hechizo para que cuando te sientas solo, solo tengas que pensar en la pulsera y te acordarás de mi sabrás que no lo estás. También tiene otro de protección para que nadie te pueda dañar intencionadamente.

-…Gracias…-dijo mirando a su pulsera -…Ahora dejame ponerte el colgante –Draco se lo puso y se pusieron en la misma posición que habían estado toda la noche –Veo que no la has visto bien. –dijo refieriendose al colgante – Tienes que cogerla en tu palma y cerrar el puño.

Harry hizo como le había dicho, y un pequeño zumbido aparecio entre sus dedos. Soltó el colgante y una pequeña snicht revoloteo debilmente

-Ahora cogela de nuevo como antes.

Harry volvió a hacerlo y cuando el zumbido desaparecio, abrió sus manos y la pelotita se había abierto. Examinandola, vió que dentró, en uno de los lados, había una fotografía de los dos trios sonriendo y de vez en cuando pegandose debilmente en los hombros. Tocandola con el dedo saltó una chispa roja, la fotografia desapareció y unas palabras aparecieron en el hueco que ponían: "Amigos para siempre". Tocandolas, desaparecieron y volvio a aparecer la fotografia. En el otro lado de la pelotita, había una fotografia de los dos muchachos. En ella, los dos se reían y se abrazaban. La toco para ver si también ponia algo y como antes, la fotografia desapareció y unas letras de color verde brillante aparecieron dejando un pequeño mensaje que a cada frase que decía, desaparecian: Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. No cambies nunca. No olvides que siempre habrá alguien que te ame. Te quiere: Draco.

Mientras Harry descubria lo que escondía el colgante, Draco había estado las expresiones que pasaban por la cara de Harry. Desde desconcertadas hasta que unas lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos esmeraldas. Apretando el colgante de nuevo, se volvió a convertir en una pelotilla  y se volvió a mirar a Draco que le miraba para que le diese su opinión.

-Es precioso Draco.

Se acecó a él para depositar un beso en la mejilla del chico rubio. Draco, sin querer (¡si! Sin querer. Aunque que quiera, no lo hizo aposta!), volvió su cabeza para que el moreno tuviese mejor acceso sin tener que doblarse tanto haciendo que justo cuando le iba a besar en la mejilla, sus labios chocasen debilmente. Durante tres segundos estuvieron sin moverse de esa posición, sin decir nada antes de que Harry se separase lentamente.

-Lo-lo siento –dijo Draco culpandose de haber movido su rostro sin querer.

Harry le cogió en un abrazó y se apoyó como antes, haciendo que Draco se tumbase contra él.

-No importa Draco –le dijo susurrandole al oido.

Y cogiendo la manta del suelo, Harry tapó a los dos y se durmieron uno apoyado contra otro con una sonrisa enorme en sus rostros.

"4"

-¡Venga Draco! ¡Despierta! ¡Los regalos!

-…ahhhhh…-bostezó –ya voy. ¿Qué hago en el suelo?

Eran las ocho de la mañana. Harry se había levantado de golpe haciendo que Draco se callase al suelo sin despertarse.

-Venga, todos estos son tuyos. –dijo a Draco mientras abría los suyos.

-¿Míos?

-Si, venga

Ron había regalado a Harry gominotas como a Draco. Hermione les había regalado el libro "Historia de Howarts". Crabe y Goile les habían regalado también gominolas. Hagrid a Harry un pastel que prefirió dejar a parte y Fred y George le regalaron una caja llena de bromas de su tienda. Sirius y Remus les habían regalado un traje de Armani y una reserva para una cena en un restaurante muy lujoso para los dos y otra reserva de una noche para un hotel de cinco estrellas con baile. También le habían proporcionado una limusina para que los llevase. Todo muggle.

Después de abrir los regalos, ducharse y vestirse fueron a desayunar. El día lo pasaron rápidamente. Dieron varias vueltas por el castillo, se encontraron a Dobby quien les regalo un par de calcetines de cada calor, se sentaron en la entrada del castillo para ver como nevaba. Eran sobre las ocho de la tarde y pensaron en ir a vestirse para llegar al restaurante a tiempo. La reserva la tenían en una hora y media.

-No me puedo creer que Sirius y Remus nos regalaran esto. Es como si…

-Nos prepararan una cita –interrumpió Draco inocentemente.

-¡No! No quería decir eso. –Dijo ruborizándose –saben que somos amigos, Draco. Además les mande una carta diciéndoles que nos llevábamos bien.

-Tienes razón Harry –dijo Draco recordando  que se había echo la promesa de intentar ser amigo de Harry si no podía ser más –y me alegro. Pero ahora tenemos que vestirnos. No quiero llegar tarde.

-¡Si! Yo quiero llegar a bailar. –Dijo riéndose –Te espero en el vestíbulo, ¿vale?

-Si  

Y cada uno marchó a sus respectivas torres para prepararse en una velada especial.

********

********

-¡WoW Draco! Estás impresionante. 

El jóven aludido y ruborizado sonrió. Llevaba un traje blanco que le quedaba perfecto. No tenía hombreras, pero la chaqueta caía espléndidamente por sus hombros. Los pantalones a penas se ceñían a sus piernas. Debajo llevaba una camisa de terciopelo negro, aunque apenas se le podía ver puesto que llevaba la chaqueta abrochada y solo se le veía el cuello de la camisa y dos botones y alrededor del cuello llevaba una corbata de color plata. Llevaba unos mocasines blancos. Su pelo no lo llevaba engominado y caía lisamente por el rostro dandole un aspecto angelical.

-Tu tampoco estas mal –dijo Draco en voz baja todabía con la cara roja.

-Lo sé –dijo arrogantemente mientras se reía. –Venga, vamos.

El otro muchacho, llevaba también un traje pero era de color negro. La delgadez del chico y la perfeción del traje, hacían que se viese como un autentico modelo. La chaqueta la llevaba abierta, dejando ver un camiseta roja como la sangre. No llevaba corbata pero llevaba el colgante que le había regalado Draco, así como que el rubio llevaba la pulsera que le había regalado Harry. También llevaba unos mocasines, pero en su caso, del mismo color de su traje. El pelo azabache del muchacho que le llegaba por debajo de la oreja, se le había rizado con la ducha, y había aprovechado en ponerse un hechizo que lo mantendría rizado y con aspecto mojado durante cuanto tiempo que quisiesa. Llevaba el cabello suelto y le tapaba un poco el rostro aportándole un aire misterioso. 

Harry fue el primero en bajar del taxi cuando llegaron al restaurante.

-¿Sería tan amable de acompañarme, Sr. Malfoy? –dijo Harry con una sonrisa explendida,  mientras doblaba el brazo para que Draco lo entrelazase.

-Sería todo un honor, Sr.Potter. –le contesto con una sonrisa, que a decir verdad parecía algo tímida, cogiendo el brazo de Harry.

-¿Nombres? –dijo el hombre de las reserva.

- Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter. Aquí está nuestras reservas. –dijo entregandole unas tarjetitas

-Todo correcto. Acompañadme.

El restaurante era en verdad muy lujoso. Tenía tapizes en todas las paredes y la gente que se encontraban en las mesas vestían con trajes que debían costar muchisimo dinero.

-Aquí es señores. En breves momentos pasaré a pedirle la cuenta.

Después de mirar y remirar lo que había para cenar, pasó el camarero.

-¿Han decidio ya lo que van a tomar?

-Si –dijo Harry –Como único plato quiero "Langouste á la Thermidor", y de beber vino.

-Yo tomaré de lo mismo –afirmó Draco

-Si señores. De beber ¿qué reserva quieren?

-No importa. El mejor vino que tengaís. –le contesto Draco.

-Bien Draco –dijo cuando trajeron la cena y empezaron a comer -¿Tienes ganar de ir al baile?

-Bueno, no se. Tampoco tenemos pareja.

-Se mi pareja –dijo Harry –somos amigos. Y si encontramos ha alguien con el que poder bailar, pues vamos.

-No podemos ser pareja, Harry. Estamos entre muggles.

-Va, Sirius y Remus parecen haberse ocupado de esto. No ves a la cantidad de hombres que están cenando con otros hombres y no en situación economica.

Draco  miró alrededor y vió en varias mesas que había hombres que cogían las manos de sus compañeros amorosamente. Incluso mujeres también habían, aunque también parejas normales.

-Supongo que querían que encontraramos pareja por aquí –dijo Draco 

-Tal vez…-le contestó distraidamente.

Terminaron de cenar y siguieron a las demás parejas que también iban al baile. La música empezó y las personas empezaron a bailar. Los dos chicos estaban sentados en los sillones cuando un par de muchachas se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Bailariaís con nosotras un par de bailes? –preguntaron las dos.

Harry y Draco se miraron.

-Por supuesto señoritas –dijeron los dos a la vez y cogiendo cada uno a una de las muchachas, salieron al suelo de baile.

*******************

¿Qué? Es más largo, ¿verdad? Puees este capitulo equivalia a 4 semanas de espera, capitulo por semana. Pero cuanto antes me lo quite de encima, mejor. 


	34. Final

"Señoras y señores, este ha sido el último baile de esta noche. Buenas noches.

Harry y Draco habían estado durante toda la noche bailando con diferentes muchachas e incluso algún muchacho. Ahora bebían tranquilamente sentados en uno de los asientos del salón de baile. Harry, al igual que Draco, llevaban varios botones de la camisa desabrochados y las chaquetas se las habían quitado.

"¿Has oído? –preguntó Harry

"¿El qué?

"Ya ha acabado. Es hora de que vayamos a la habitación.

"Vale.

Entraron en la habitación que Remus y Sirius le habían alquilado. Era muy grande y lujosa. Tenía un gran salón con mucho espacio libre. Pero había un inconveniente…

"Harry

"¿qué?

"Solo hay una cama. –dijo solemnemente

"¿y? –dijo como si fuese la cosa más tonta del mundo.

"¡pues que solo hay una cama! ¡Y somos dos personas!

"No te preocupes Draco, cabemos los dos de sobra.

"Pero, pero… "balbuce

"¿No me estarás diciendo que tienes vergüenza de dormir en la misma cama que yo?

"¡No! Pero… "contestó rápidamente Draco

"Si, si, tienes vergüenza… "dijo sonriéndole haciendo que Draco se ruborizada.

"No es verdad –dijo Draco

"Si lo es –fastidió Harry.

"¡No!

"¿Entonces? –dijo Harry riéndose

Draco le sacó la lengua.

"No saques la lengua si no vas a utilizarla mi tigre –Harry se acercó a él como si fuese un tigre e hizo un ruido como el del animal.

"Ja, ja, ja –dijo poniendo cara de desprecio.

"Anda Draco, no seas así. Estaba bromeando. Si quieres duermo en el sofá, no me importa.

"¡No! Digo… no me importa.

"Eh, mira. Una mini cadena. Voy a poner un poco de música relajante –dijo Harry.

"De acuerdo –le dijo Draco mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones que miraba hacia el espacio del salón. Una música suave empezó a sonar.

Harry cogió su chaqueta y empezó a dar vueltas simulando que estaba bailando con otra pareja. A la vez, tarareaba la canción.

"¿Qué haces? –le preguntó extrañado Draco.

"No interrumpas. Estoy bailando.

"Ah…

Harry dejó la chaqueta en un sillón, se acercó a Draco,  y alzó su mano. –Me concedería este baile, Sr. Malfoy. Después de todo, es usted mi pareja –dijo sonriendo –y no creo que sea tan mal educado que no conceda ningún baile a su compañero.

Draco miraba aturdidamente.

"¿qué?

"¡Que si me concedes un baile! –dijo rodando los ojos.

"¿Un baile? ¿Yo y Tú?

"No. Tú y el perro de la vecina. ¡Claro que tú y yo! ¿Ves a alguien más?

"Eh…si, tu chaqueta. Hace dos segundos estabas bailando con ella, y la verdad, no lo hacías nada más.

"Argg…

Harry volvió a coger su chaqueta y volvió a bailar con los ojos cerrados. Draco se rió.

Unas manos cogieron a Harry por la cintura por atrás,  haciéndole parar. El chico rubio, acercó sus labios al oído de Harry y le susurró:

"Estaría encantado de concederle un baile, Sr. Potter. Sería todo un honor.

Aún sin moverle, cogió la chaqueta que llevaba Harry y la tiró al sillón. El moreno se dio la vuelta y quedaron frente a frente.

"Para mi también lo sería.

Draco pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Harry y éste las puso en la cintura de Draco atrayéndole más hacía él, de tal modo que sus rostros quedaran uno al lado de otro, sin mirarse, y sus cuerpos muy pegados. Empezaron a bailar lentamente, al son de la música.

El suave sonido envolvían a los dos muchachos que oscilaban lentamente con la melodía. Draco suspiró, cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en la delicada curva del cuello de su compañero.

Era maravilloso ver a los dos muchachos bailando tranquilamente, uno pegado al otro, con los ojos cerrados de lo bien que se sentía tenerse tan cerca uno de otro.

De repente, Harry sintió los labios suaves de su compañero dando un pequeño beso en su cuello. No pudo evitarlo y un pequeño gimoteo salió de su boca cuando la suave presión subió lentamente hasta el pequeño hueso de la mandíbula y bajó de nuevo. Lentamente subía hacía el oído del moreno, tomó el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes y lo lamió con la punta de la lengua para luego volver a apoyar su cabeza en la cuerva del cuello de Harry.

"¿Harry? –una suave voz susurró en su oído.

"¿Mmmm?

La cabeza de Draco se separó un poco para ver a Harry a los ojos que había tenido cerrados hasta sentir que se movía.

Los ojos de Harry chispeaban y una sonrisa se agraciaba en su cara. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y sus dóciles respiraciones se mezclaban en el ambiente que mantenían. Se miraban a los ojos.

"¿Puedo…puedo…

"¿Puedes…? –preguntó alentadoramente.

La sonrisa de Harry daba valor a Draco para decir lo que quería.

"¿Te…te importaría….? ¿Te importaría si te besara? –Dijo cogiendo todo el valor que tenía dentro –Solo como amigos. –Añadió rápidamente –un pico

"¿Cómo amigos? ¿Un pico? –el rostro de Harry, al contrario de estar aliviado al oír que solo sería como amigos, parecía algo frustradillo aunque no lo dejase notar.

"… ¿si?

La expresión de Harry no vacilo cuando asintió con la cabeza.

Draco acercó sus labios a los de Harry adueñándose de ellos con un beso corto pero tierno, sin llegar más allá de lo que los besos de 'amigos' permitían. Un débil roce de labios, que por corto que fuere, añadió algo más de compañerismo. Los anillos brillaron débilmente.

Lentamente separó su rostro, pero acercó más su cuerpo al de Harry y sin poder evitarlo se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

"…Draco…?"suspiró Harry con los ojos entrecerrados, al igual que su compañero.

"…si…Harry…

Ambos se habían dado cuenta que sus caras se habían inclinado ligeramente, y no lo impedían. Los parpados de los dos chicos habían completado de cerrarse y sus alientos entrecortados dejaron de escucharse cuando sus labios se tocaron en un beso gentil y que seguidamente fue apasionado y delirante.

Las manos de Draco enseguida subieron a la cabeza de Harry, masajeando su cabello con sus finos dedos, apresándole en un beso sin fin, como si fuera lo único que les quedaba en el mundo.

Harry, coloco su brazos protectora mente alrededor de Draco, acercándole más hacía él y con lentas caricias  bajo sus manos hasta las nalgas de su amigo, -¿amigo? Esa palabra no existía ahora entre los dos.-, frotándolas casi perezosamente, atrayéndole hacía sus recientes adquiridas erecciones provocando un leve roce entre ambas. Esa pequeña fricción hizo que de sus bocas brotara un par de gemidos idénticos, identificándolos como dos sonidos que en los oídos de su compañero, sonaba a música celestial, deseada desde hacía ya tiempo y que había sido concedida en el transcurso de la relación. Y ese deseo  tenía de prueba a tan rápidas durezas por parte de uno y otro.

Sus bocas se hallaban en posesión de su antes enemigo. La lengua de Draco se deslizo por el labio inferior de Harry, pidiéndole permiso a entrar, deseando que su respuesta no fuera negada. ¡Por Merlín! Era imposible que lo fuese. Pronto estuvieron peleando por la dominación que ninguno estaba dispuesto a aceptar, luchando con sus lenguas, entremezclando sus salivas con el fin de aprender cada recoveco que las húmedas cavernas -de su ¿ahora amante?- les ofrecía.

La respiración de los dos muchachos se empezaba a acabar (arggg…si estuviera en sus lugares a mi no se me terminaría…!!!) y no tuvieron más remedio que separarse. No se alejaron ni un milímetro. Los rostros de ambos se hallaban colocados en el hombre del otro. Las manos de Harry subieron a sus caderas, sin alejarlas mucho de donde hasta hace segundos estaba. Mientras, las de Draco, estaban colocadas sobre el pecho de Harry, como buscando seguridad de que estuviese ahí y no se iría.

La música flotaba suavemente en el aire mientras os dos muchachos se miraban fijamente, incrédulos, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Una pequeña y tímida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry.

"Creo que ya sabemos el motivo de Sirius y Remus, ¿no crees? –dijo riéndose suavemente, con las mejillas coloradas.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.

"…si…y la verdad…"dijo poniendo cara arrogante "…no quiero desaprovecharlo…

Y volvió a adueñarse de los suaves labios del muchacho que amaba. Cualquier persona que le hubiese dicho que su amigo correspondería sus sentimientos le hubiera llamado loco. 

Es sabido que todo lo que se desea no se puede tener, y el muchacho rubio lo sabe muy bien. Antes o temprano se termina por acabar. Pero pensándolo bien, esta amistad forjada desde el mismo aborrecimiento, duraría bastante ahora, ya descubridos las emociones albergadas dentro de sus corazones y que nada y nadie les separaría de disfrutar una vida que ambos habían perdido y ahora vuelto a encontrar.

¿FIN?

Hola!!!! Ya se que he tardado muchiiiisimo. Aunque lo advertí. Se que habéis visto que he puesto '¿FIN?' y es que no se si lo voy a continuar. Al principio esta parte no iba ni verse, me refiero que lo iba a hacer más difícil y que ni se tocaran hasta final de curso, pero como no quiero dejar otra historia sin terminar, creo que la voy a dejar así. A lo sumo, igual hago una epilogo, y si lo hago, prometo que sea largo (más que los capítulos).

No se si lo del final tiene algo de sentido, pero bueno, que le voy a hacer…no tengo tiempo (No mientas!! Si lo tienes pero eres una vaga!!!)

Y bien, eso es todo. Agradezco a todos los que me han apoyado y me han dejado reviews y ya lo siento si os defraudé.


End file.
